<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>半生时光 by Gryffindorfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701217">半生时光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish'>Gryffindorfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642">第一章</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642">    “ 晓组织。近年来出现的神秘犯罪组织，活动频率颇高，行迹遍布世界各地，范围广，手段隐秘、迅速、且极端凶狠，人数暂且不明。从现有的犯罪资料来看，主要进行的犯罪活动有走私、贩毒、抢劫、枪杀……甚至还有经济侵略……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 木叶警署科警研的办公室里，粉色头发的女孩子穿着制服靠窗而坐，正拿着一份卷宗念念有词，她碧绿的眼睛扫过文件上的记载，忽然长长地叹了口气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “我——的——天——呐——”女孩子懒洋洋地耷拉起眼睛，将手中的卷宗扔回桌面，朝后仰靠向椅背，“简直就是无恶不作嘛。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 她伸了一个懒腰，瞥一眼墙上的挂钟，指针指向五点四十——离下班只剩下二十分钟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 她的心情忽然变得很好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 身前突然响起敲门声，她立刻端正了坐姿，说道：“请进。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 笑容腼腆的女同事随即推门而入：“春野医生，日向警官请你去一趟他的办公室。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “啊？哦，好的……”樱怔了怔，随即反应过来日向宁次应该是向她要一个星期前十户町高中案件的鉴定报告。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 她立刻起身从堆在书柜上的一摞文稿中抽出一个白色的文件袋，正准备离开，口袋里的手机忽而不及防地响起来，铃声乐律欢愉轻快，俨然是如今R国街头脍炙人口的流行歌曲《Love is everything》。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 清脆的女声带着爆发力唱出的高亢副歌，是樱最喜欢的部分。她不厌其烦地欣赏完前五秒，才在对方堪堪挂断之时迅速按下了接听键。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “喂喂？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “又接这么慢！你知不知道我只有三分钟！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 电话另一端传来好友熟悉的抱怨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “抱歉抱歉，大明星。”她笑起来，一边飞速穿过走廊，一边用将手机夹在耳肩处，“什么事劳您大驾亲自打电话来呀？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 对方轻轻哼了一声，说：“周六有聚会呢，你一直没给大家回音哦！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “哦……那个啊。”樱一边说着一边换手接听，“去去去，难得最近警官大人没有施压。不过我可不保证他会临时变卦。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “好吧，那我也暂时把那天空出来好了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “你可以吗？”她怔了怔，“演唱会似乎就在下周了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “那又怎么样！我也是需要休息时间的！劳逸结合做事才会有效率……哎呀不好了，森岛在催我了，我先挂了哟周六见！”对方一连串地迅速说完，没等她回应就挂了电话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 樱笑了笑，将手机收进口袋，转而沿着长廊快步前行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642">      R国首都T市木叶町的科警研与地方警局毗邻而建，两座办公大楼间有玻璃天桥互相通行。樱轻车熟路地来到警署大楼三层的搜查四课，轻轻敲开了面前挂有“警部 日向宁次”的房门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 埋头看资料的年轻警官在她将文件袋塞到自己眼皮底下时，才后知后觉地抬起银白色的眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “樱……抱歉，我没注意有人敲门。”日向宁次淡淡地说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 樱耸耸肩：“没关系，希望没有打扰到你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “鉴定报告出来了？”宁次一边接过文件，一边迅速打开来翻阅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “没错。一群学生酒后驾车，被一辆卡车从左侧撞击，伤后在医院抢救一天死亡。检验尸体发现死者第2、3颈椎脱位、脊髓颈段撕裂，胸部检验发现左侧多处肋骨骨折，胸腔内有软组织纵隔出血，中量积血……普通的案件。”樱回答，轻轻叹了口气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “多谢。”宁次微微颔首，抬头看了眼墙上的时钟，将文件放进身边的书架中锁好，复又转回身来，“那个……今晚有空吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “嗯？”樱抬了抬眼皮，“不行啊，我今晚有约了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642">    “是么，真可惜，本来想请你吃顿晚饭的……”宁次清越的声音里带了点遗憾的味道，“作为上次你帮我挑礼物的谢礼。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 樱微微扬眉：“看来那个玩偶天天小姐很喜欢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 宁次笑了笑：“出自哪家工艺品店之手？有机会想去拜访下。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “哎呀，这可有些难办呢。那位店长脾气古怪，除非亲自挑选的顾客……”樱笑嘻嘻地说道，忽然调皮地吐了吐舌头，“我直觉认为警官大人不会是他喜欢的类型。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 宁次微微抬眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> “但是天天小姐就不一定了呢！那位店长喜欢接待美人。”樱在对方的表情倏然僵硬之前大笑起来，“玩笑玩笑，警官大人见谅。请客就免了，记得早日请我喝喜酒就好，哈哈，我先下班了，明天见。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 樱在宁次尚未彻底变脸之前立刻脚底抹油一般溜出了办公室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 在警署大楼的回廊中小跑了几步，她放缓了脚步。身边陆续经过接班的同僚，一一和她打着招呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 此时玻璃窗外的天色已呈湛蓝，不规则的云层里依稀残留着些许橘红色的光芒，天幕像是被涂满混乱色泽的油画，壮丽而绚烂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-25151642">
  <span class="ql-author-25151642"> 她倚着窗口，不禁有些出神。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章</p><p>  七点时分，春野樱准时出现在木叶科警研大楼的正门口，在灯火渐起的暮色中一头扎进了停在街边的银色轿车。</p><p>  坐在驾驶座上的人在她关上车门时按亮了头顶的室内灯，转头见到身边的粉发女子已经熟练地系好安全带，正搓着手急匆匆地说道：“好饿好饿，晚饭去哪里吃？”</p><p>  “这个给你。”</p><p>  对方侧身，从后方的座椅上拿过了什么递给她。樱伸手接过，车内微小的光束照在她的掌心，描摹出手中那支小小珠宝盒的形状。古朴典雅的全黑色，右侧的边隙处镶嵌着一朵精致的樱花，淡金色的大写字母C被花瓣掩住一角——除此之外再无多余赘饰。</p><p>  樱挑了挑眉，立刻打开，盒子中静静躺着一条晶莹璀璨的银色手链，正中坠着一枚莹润的粉色水晶石。</p><p>  她捏起手链，皱了皱眉：“这是什么呀？用这么亮的颜色搭配，当我还是中学生吗？”</p><p>  她一边拖长了声调抱怨，一边又分明毫不嫌弃地将手链戴上。</p><p>  对方耸耸肩，满脸事不关己：“是那位大人托我转交给你的。”</p><p>  樱的笑容微不可见地暗淡了下，随即状若无意地将手链解了下来。</p><p>  她伸出手：“所以……叔叔，你的礼物呢？”</p><p>  对方像是猜到了她会这样问，腾出右手扣开座位中间的扶手箱，樱一眼瞥见埋在其间的包装盒，毫不客气地拿了出来。</p><p>  捧在手中掂了掂，樱发觉它又轻又薄，不禁开口问道：“CD？”</p><p>  “猪鹿蝶最新的专辑《Epic》典藏版。”对方琥珀色的眼睛在她身上停顿半秒，“你不是很喜欢那首主打的……”</p><p>  “Love is Everything...”樱顺口说道，忽而愣了愣，“你干嘛说出来？我还没拆呢！”</p><p>  “生日快乐。”对方淡淡地笑了笑，“所以……我们接下来去哪里？”</p><p>  “寿司店吧……今天突然想吃生食。”</p><p>  “好。”车子发动，他打着方向盘将车身倒退出去，“就去十字町的那家好了，我以前带你去过。”</p><p>  樱点点头，一边摇下了车窗。</p><p> </p><p>  初春的晚上风有些凉，随着车辆行进时呼啸而过，带着湿润的寒意扑面而来。她单手支颐，望着窗外疾速后退的霓光夜景，紧绷了一整天的神经在这喧闹人世的熏染下渐渐缓和。</p><p>  她其实并不爱吃生食，尤其不适辛辣的芥末。</p><p>      过去的二十二个生日她几乎都会捧着甜香醉人的红豆丸子汤笑嘻嘻地吹灭一桌蜡烛，听着一众亲朋好友欢呼祝福继而闹腾至天亮。</p><p>      可是在即将二十三岁的今天，她突然想换个方式，安安静静地度过这一天，顺便尝试点新鲜却又不像甜食那般让人沉溺的东西。</p><p> </p><p>  “赤砂先生，您很久没有光顾了。最近很忙吗？千代奶奶的身体还好吗？”</p><p>  樱刚踏入店门，店长一脸和善朝着他们微笑行来。</p><p>  这家店的规模很小，站在门口便能一眼望至尽头。店面之内只有一排座位，桌前一叠叠精致诱人的回转寿司缓缓陈列而过，三两客人不时安静地取下碟子食用，与一墙之隔外的闹市俨然是两个世界。</p><p>  “劳您牵挂，奶奶身体健好。”身边的人温和有礼地回应，朝着樱的方向偏了偏头，“两位。”</p><p>  店长引领着二人落座，视线犹豫着落到樱的身上：“你好。嗯，请问……你之前是不是来过本店？”</p><p>  樱笑了起来。</p><p>  她与赤砂相差十余岁，对方早已年过而立却偏偏依然顶着一张望之如二十许人的娃娃脸。二人出门在外并肩而行，常常会被错认为年龄相仿的同伴。</p><p>  “中森店长，您不记得我了吗？我是春野樱，赤砂之蝎的侄女。”</p><p>  店长恍然，微微窘迫之余连连点头：“对！对！我记得你！上一次你来店里的时候，好像还是T大的学生呢，我记得你是读医的，对吗？”</p><p>  “嘻。是呀。”</p><p>  “应该已经顺利毕业了吧？”</p><p>  “嗯。我现在在木叶警署科警研就职。”</p><p>  “哦，竟然加入了警局啊，真是了不起！”店长由衷地赞叹着，“R国的未来就靠你了，春野小姐。”</p><p>  待到店长被店员唤去一边招待新的来客时，樱微微收敛笑容，朝着身边的男人开口：“喂，叔叔。”</p><p>  “店长大人有一点倒是提醒我了。”她狐疑地打量着对方，“你最近神神秘秘的，好久没有出现过了，在忙些什么？”</p><p>  “是我忙，还是你忙？”</p><p>  “唉。说到这个，最近还真是不太平。”樱忽而气不打一处来，“你知道现在那个四处猖獗的晓组织吗？最近天天上新闻的那个……上次的新干线爆炸事件伤亡实在太惨重，竟然导致警视厅人手出现了短缺，最后连我们都被临时调过去支援……累死我了。”</p><p>  她持着筷子挑弄着碟子里新鲜深红的鲑肉，长长地叹了口气。</p><p>  “为什么会有人这样热衷于犯罪？”</p><p>  蝎静静地抿一口清酒，口吻十分平淡：“执法人员都搞不懂的事情，难道我能解答？”</p><p>  “也对，像叔叔这样死板的中年宅男，的确不像是会关心社会问题的类型。”</p><p>  她撇了撇嘴。</p><p>  “好了，今天生日，别想工作的事情。”蝎举起手中沾着酒热的瓷杯，“祝你永远二十三岁，小姑娘。”</p><p>   “不能改成十八？”</p><p>  女孩子懒懒地反驳，伸出手去，指间杯口相触，发出一声轻轻的“叮”，转瞬间消散在店内悠扬的轻音乐之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章</p><p> “我送你回去？”</p><p>  晚饭过后走出寿司店，蝎站在门口略略停步，侧身问道。</p><p>  樱望着街上迅速擦过的车辆，摇了摇头：“吃得有点饱，散一会儿步再回去吧。”</p><p>  蝎沉默一瞬，点头：“那就在这附近走走吧。”</p><p>  “嗯。”樱将双手兜进大衣口袋，过了好一会儿才突然轻轻地补了句，“谢谢叔叔，今天晚饭很好吃。”</p><p>  “……谢什么。”身边的男人迟疑一瞬，抬起手轻轻抚过女孩子淡粉色的发顶，“走吧。”</p><p>  于是二人沿着人行道漫无目的地踱步，天色渐晚，街上人迹愈见稀少。他们并肩而行，却难得一路无话。赤砂之蝎向来寡言，而樱却从小喜爱热闹，此刻她竟也少见地沉默着，迎着夜间吹拂而过的凉风，低头踩着自己在路灯映照下长短渐变的影子。</p><p>  身侧林立的高楼早已在夜色中黯淡沉寂，只余底层留着些许夜灯照明。樱无意识地前行，不知过了多久眼前忽然一亮，她怔忪半秒，才反应过来自己正路过一栋尚且灯火通明的建筑。</p><p>  她下意识地侧头望去，才发现那是一座剑道馆。</p><p>  此刻空荡荡的道场内只剩下两个人，彼此身披道服，装备着护具，相互对峙中握紧手里的竹剑。即使隔着玻璃墙，樱依然能够察觉到其间一触即发的战意。</p><p>    樱不自觉地驻足观看。</p><p>  几乎是一瞬间，他们朝着彼此冲杀而去，对战双方撞击之后顷刻弹开，又迅速朝着对方用力地劈斩、平剑挥砍，攻击的架势凛冽又凶狠，带着年轻气盛的剑道者独有的风格。</p><p>  对于剑道，她并无任何实践经验，却依旧能够熟练地辨出战局的推进。在短暂的试探之后，一方忽然以压倒性的气势刺过对手的双手，最后一剑挑开了对方的防护面具，奠定胜负。</p><p>  落败者力道不稳向后跌倒，年轻的脸上是无奈的苦笑。</p><p>  胜者收起剑，走到对方身前，伸手掀开面具——那一刻樱的心忽然莫名地悬到嗓子眼。</p><p>  面具下是一张陌生的少年面容，他向前迈出两步，朝着跌坐在地的同伴伸出手，对方就着他的臂力起身，拍了拍他的肩膀说了些什么。</p><p>  少年却只是安静而骄傲地笑笑。</p><p>  樱释然退后两步，暗暗长舒一口气，感觉心脏又回到了胸腔之中。只是方才的紧张尚未褪尽，它在她的胸口砰砰跳动着，像是一头受惊的小鹿。</p><p>  行在前方不远处的蝎忽而发觉樱并未跟上，疑惑着回头，却只看到女孩子面向道馆呆呆地站立着。</p><p>  “樱？”蝎走到她身边，略略侧头扫一眼一墙之隔后的道场，“怎么了？”</p><p>  樱的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音，也没有回过头来看他。她的目光穿过身前的玻璃墙，穿过了道场内重整旗鼓继续练习的少年们，甚至穿过了道馆内壁上悬挂的幅帜，视线落向一个根本不存在的点——仿佛在那个方向，有着唯独她能够望见的纷呈掠影。</p><p>  “樱？”蝎再次出声。</p><p>  女孩子怔了怔，突然收回目光，转身面向他露出一个抱歉的笑容：“不好意思叔叔，我突然想起来有个地方要去，你先回家吧，改日再见！”</p><p>  “等等！”对方喊住她，瞥一眼腕上的手表，“已经很晚了，你要去哪，我送你过去。”</p><p>  “不用了。”樱急匆匆地说着，早已迈开步伐向反方向奔跑出几米远，“我一个人没关系的，叔叔晚安！”</p><p>  她回头朝着身后的人遥遥喊着，忽然用尽全力狂奔起来。</p><p>  此时夜色宁静，街上已经几乎不见行人，晚风里些微刺骨的湿气正向她兜头罩面地扑来，而自己却没有感到丝毫的冰冷。相反，她浑身的血液都滚烫起来，像是隐藏在体内的火苗被点燃，带着无法阻挡的炽热。</p><p>  这种感觉并不陌生，可是上一次的悸动已经是很久很久以前。</p><p>  她忽然开始庆幸自己今早出门前挣扎着没有穿上那双高跟鞋，否则迈出的每一步都将艰难百倍。</p><p>  她整整跑过三个街区，拐过六个十字路口，才回到木叶町的南部。</p><p>  而眼前静默地伫立在夜幕中的建筑群像是沉睡般漆黑一片，唯有正门口“木叶高校”的刻字在稀疏月光下隐隐可辨。</p><p>  樱直直从正门前跑过，沿着外墙绕至校园西北角的偏僻处——五年未曾回访，她对于此处的地势却依旧熟门熟路，很快她在一处围栏前立定，深吸一口气，接着向上一跃，双手扒着墙头稍一用力，轻轻松松地从墙头撑了过去。</p><p>  很久以前的学生时代，春野樱一直是循规蹈矩的好学生，翻墙跳墙这样的事情从不涉及。</p><p>  如今年华流转，许多事情已经随着岁月逝去而变得模糊，然而当她从墙上稳稳落进身下草丛之时，她忽然觉得这样的感受并不陌生。很多年以前，即便是为了一个微不可察的征兆，让她从再高的墙头往下跳，她都义无反顾，哪怕在降落点等待着她的不是柔软花草，而是烈火烹油。</p><p>  无光的校园里一个人也没有，但樱还是凭借着职业优势躲过了校卫心不在焉的巡查，几乎是没费什么力气就摸到了校区中央广场边的樱花树下。</p><p>  早春时节，花期未至，满树只有翠绿的叶子，在月光沾染下反射着淡淡的银白。</p><p>  她早就知道这里只有自己一个人。</p><p>  可是她努力睁着眼睛，固执地望进周遭空旷无声的黑暗，直到被冷风吹凉了那身莫名沸腾的热血，才靠着树干缓缓倚坐下来。</p><p>  手表上的指针划过的声音在她心跳平缓之后被倏然放大。</p><p>  樱低下头，跟着时间一秒一秒地计数。</p><p>  终于，三枚指针全部靠向正上方的零点，前方塔楼上的座钟蓦然敲响，沉淳的钟声散开在空寂的校园之中，经久回荡。</p><p>  “二十三岁了啊……”樱轻轻叹气，像是梦呓一般喃喃自言自语，“已经第五年了……佐助君。”</p><p>  沉默片刻，她拍拍衣服站起来，起身离开。</p><p>  身后的树叶在风中摩挲作响，像是连串的笑声中隐隐间夹杂着女孩子清亮的嗓音。</p><p>  “总之，我一定会在这里等你的。你一定要来哦！”</p><p>  樱在夜风里缩了缩肩膀，微微垂头。</p><p>  她已经不记得当时对方是怎么回答的了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章</p><p>  周六的上午气温骤降。</p><p>  樱裹着厚外套，双手兜在口袋里，站在涉谷车站前的八公铜像下望着面前的人山人海。</p><p>      太阳在空中远远地挂着，像是一盏挤在云层里的冷光灯，光线充足热源稀薄。她低头翻出手机看了看，无新来电亦无新信息，最近的邮箱里依然留着一小时前署名为“山中井野”发来的邮件，内容写着“已出发”。</p><p>  她合上手机抬起头，微微呵气，四处百无聊赖地张望着。</p><p>  T市涉谷区熙熙攘攘，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，从不冷清。</p><p>  而对于好友这样如今正红得发紫的新晋偶像歌手，最忌讳独自出现在人群密集的地方，但她偏偏反其道而行，说什么也要约在八公口广场见面。樱十分理解井野，每天二十四小时被签约公司严密保护着，确实是没有什么自由可言。</p><p>      然而井野从小就十分胆大，樱明白自己的担心无济于事，便干脆抛诸脑后。</p><p>  时间一分一秒地过去，她在口袋中握紧手机，双眼不停地扫描着过往人流，却一直没有发现疑似井野的身影。</p><p>  她在冷风里缩了缩脖子，继续耐心地等待着。</p><p>  广场对面的玻璃商业大楼在晨曦下微微反光，巨大的荧幕悬挂在楼层高处，正随机播放着流行商品的广告画面，偶尔也会切换成一些新闻报导。</p><p>  樱的目光无意间掠过荧屏，广告时间恰巧结束，画面跳至新闻台，下方横亘着内容提要：内阁总理大臣猿飞日斩访M之旅结束，今日回国。</p><p>  樱心不在焉地盯着屏幕。</p><p>  作为中间派政党，年事已高的猿飞现今在国民心中依然有着很高的威望，主张推行的政策多半利于民生，为人亦是亲民和善，作为国家元首，出现在民众媒体前的几率远远高于其他政府官员。</p><p>  露天广场上人声鼎沸，夹杂交错着店坊间哄闹的音乐，巨幕上的报导更像是无声电影一般，首相大人的身影甫一出现，在外等候多时的记者蜂拥而上，争先恐后颇为放肆地追过去，年迈的首相大人温和地微笑着向众人点头示意，最后似乎是不敌记者攻势，无奈之下只能另觅出口。</p><p>  三两个面色冷峻的黑衣人从他身后迅速闪上，与机场保安们一起将记者们牢牢挡开。</p><p>  而首相大人在另一人的陪同下退后，朝着反方向走去。</p><p>  人影缝隙间，镜头一闪而过地捕捉到了两人离去的侧颜，护着总理的黑衣年轻人朝着记者们围堵的方向望过来，半秒后回过身，消失在众人视线中。</p><p>  樱垂下眼帘。</p><p>  周遭的世界似乎正在慢慢地、慢慢地安静下去，脚下黑白交错的地砖在她眼前晃来晃去，接着才后知后觉地混合成一片迷茫的灰色，在她脑海中轰然炸开。</p><p>  是他吗？到底是不是他？</p><p>  樱震惊之余有些不确定，毕竟已经过去了五年，五年时间足以改变很多事情。她以为自己早已将他的容貌深刻在脑海中，每一个细节每一丝变化都清晰无比，然而这一刻，她突然迟疑了，方才画面中稍纵即逝的那张脸，到底是不是属于自己朝思暮想了多年的那个人？</p><p>  这些年来她多次错认，早已不知不觉中变得犹豫忐忑。</p><p>  这到底怎么回事？如果是他，他又怎么会出现在国家元首身边？他到底是什么时候回的R国？</p><p>  来不及思考更多，她不由自主地迈开步伐冲进人群，向着巨幕的方向奔跑而去，途中屡次冒失地撞到广场上匆忙赶路的行人，她却仿佛毫无所觉，踉跄着一意孤行。</p><p>  然而巨幕并没有等待她的靠近，在樱堪堪到达广场中央时，画面无情地闪回成商品广告。</p><p>  脚步因为骤失目标戛然而止。</p><p>  樱茫然地站在人海中，失魂落魄地盯着前方的荧屏，满耳充斥着疾行后剧烈的心跳声。呆立半晌，她突然颤抖着掏出手机，点开相册一页页开始翻寻——她记得他们有过一张合照，是她曾经努力了很久才换来对方的妥协——可是现在她怎么找不到了呢？</p><p>  她急切地按着手机键盘，在浏览过大半的相片后忽然迟钝地想起来——五年前的那只手机早就已经坏了，而那张照片也因此遗憾地没有留存，那曾是她在这世上有且仅有一张的纪念。</p><p>  她抓着手机，姿势古怪又僵硬地站在广场上，目光失焦神情失落。路过的行人们偶尔回头打量一眼，又事不关己地离去。</p><p>  几分钟后，沉默许久的手机忽然在樱快要冻僵的手中震动起来，那首旋律轻快的《Love is everything》倏然响起。</p><p>  樱怔了怔，低头看向屏幕上闪烁的“山中井野”字样，猛地回过神，接起了电话。</p><p>  “喂喂？”</p><p>  听筒那头立刻传来了高分贝的抗议：“喂什么呀！你在哪里啊？不是说好在八公铜像下见面的嘛！难道就因为人家迟了一点点你就先走掉了吗？宽额樱你好过分哦！”</p><p>  “我没有啊。”樱摇摇头，半秒后才想起来对方根本看不到，“刚刚去了洗手间，现在就回去找你。”</p><p>  “那好吧，快点哟，总觉得这里好危险啊。”电话那头的声音听上去闷闷的，像是隔着什么布料。</p><p>  “知道危险就不要约在这种地方见面啊，猪头！”</p><p>  樱挂上了电话。</p><p>  不多时她回到八公铜像下，果然发现附近多了一个可疑的身影，那人戴着深色的针织帽，围巾遮住了大半张脸，架着一副夸张的太阳镜，裹着深色的皮衣，俨然一副夜行忍者的打扮。</p><p>  对方鬼鬼祟祟地四处张望一番，猛然发现了街对面的樱，立刻朝着她所在的方向转过身。</p><p>  “好慢好慢！”</p><p>  樱刚走近，对方熟悉的抱怨便从围巾底下追了过来。</p><p>  “已经用跑的了！”</p><p>  她上气不接下气地说着，低头喘息片刻，再度心有余悸地回望向身后遥遥挂着的巨幕。</p><p>  画面再也没有换回新闻，而是不厌其烦地回放着同一款护肤品的广告，荧幕中的年轻模特面容精致，身着粉色的公主裙，满溢的梦幻童话气息，让樱怀疑方才看到的那些不过是自己的幻觉。</p><p>  “怎么了？”身边的人顺着她的视线看过去，恍然地开口，“哦，这款watersakura我知道嘛，现在很多年轻女孩子都喜欢用，听说效果很不错。前段时间的歌友会，有歌迷送了我好多，你喜欢的话，我送给你啊。”</p><p>  樱沉吟一瞬，收回目光，朝她扬了扬眉毛：“这可是你说的，少一盒都不行。”</p><p>  “知道了知道了！”好友伸手死死地吊住她的胳膊，“快去找地方吃饭吧，我已经饿扁了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五章</p><p>  午餐之后，樱和井野在涉谷闲逛了一会儿，便拦了一辆的士前往木叶町参加高中聚会。</p><p>  樱也好，井野也好，包括今日赴约的老同学，多数都在木叶町长大，因此每年的聚会，也势必选在毗邻母校的木叶国际酒店。</p><p>  穿过酒店大厅走进电梯，樱伸手按下17楼的按钮，而井野在电梯门合上后立刻扯掉满脸累赘的装扮，长长的淡金色卷发随之滑落而下。她摘下太阳镜朝着好友笑了下：“嘻，总算轻松多了。”</p><p>  樱回应着弯一下唇角，碧绿的眼睛望着攀升的楼层数，心中有些恍惚。</p><p>  八公口广场上的那一幕依然盘旋在她心头挥散不去，樱靠着电梯一角站立，内心不可抑止地产生了一个想法——如果今天看到的那个人真的是他，那么……这场失约已经五次的聚会，他会出现吗？</p><p>  怀着这样的期盼，樱心事重重地走出电梯，在到达预定的包厢前，她不由自主地深吸一口气，才按下门把走进去。</p><p>  屋内的人们应声回头，一张张熟悉的脸朝着她们熟络地招呼道：“哟，是小樱和井野！”</p><p>  樱一眼望去，并没有出现她预想之中的场景，心中一沉，说不上是释然还是失望。</p><p>  身旁的井野早已欢呼着跑去和其他女生拥抱在一起。半晌后，她回头看着依然在门口发呆的樱，奇怪地问道：“怎么了，樱？”</p><p>  樱淡淡地笑了笑，走上前去。</p><p>  “没什么，只是……突然有种回到很久以前的感觉。”</p><p>  每年的聚会都是无可复制的热闹，樱在和众人寒暄过后稍稍有些疲倦，便走到一边的沙发上坐下歇息，慢慢啜饮着手中的香槟。</p><p>  不多时有人挨着她坐下，樱回头，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉爽朗的笑脸。</p><p>  “好久不见啦，樱酱！”对方挠挠后脑刺挺的金发，一双海蓝般的眼睛弯成月牙状。他笑嘻嘻地举起手中的酒杯，与她的杯盏轻轻相碰。</p><p>  “鸣人，有段时间没见到你了呢。”她微笑着朝他点点头，用很轻很轻的声音问道，“最近有按时吃药吗？”</p><p>  “唔……当然有啦……”</p><p>  “那最近在警视厅还好吗？”</p><p>  “……”</p><p>  樱打量了下鸣人突然黯淡下去的表情，停顿片刻，又轻声开口问道，“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”</p><p>  漩涡鸣人皱皱鼻子，像是有什么难言之隐似的，神经质地左右看了看，确定没人注意到这里，才凑近樱的耳朵，压低了声音嘀咕：“一点都不好！樱酱……跟你说哦，那个……我觉得……我觉得山中厅长肯定跟我有仇！”</p><p>  樱不以为然地回答：“乱说什么呀，是不是因为你总是偷懒惹祸，拖累同事们，所以才格外引人注目呀？”</p><p>  鸣人大感受伤：“哪有！樱酱你怎么可以这样想我！警视厅的规矩比其他支部都要严格，在那里的每一天都像在受刑！”他说着放下手中的酒杯，长长地叹了口气，语气中带着樱所熟悉的孩子气，“可就算是这样，我也有乖乖听话啊，自来也警视长让我做什么我就做什么，好色老头子喊我往东，我可从来没有往西过！”</p><p>  “那你是往南还是往北呢？”</p><p>  “……樱酱！”</p><p>  看着鸣人憋屈到快要哭出来的表情，樱忍不住笑了。</p><p>  从高中到大学，鸣人是樱少有的亲近又保持联系的朋友之一。有相当一段长的时间内，二人算得上是同甘共苦，彼此之间的交情自是不必多说。</p><p>  樱谅解地拍了拍对方的肩膀，鼓励着：“好啦鸣人，我不是说过了吗，你能直接在警视厅任职，是因为你有我们谁都比不上的优点。所以，要相信自己，不可以放弃，多多忍耐下。”</p><p>  “真的吗……”</p><p>  “嗯，真的。”樱盯着手中玻璃杯里金澄的酒，低声说道，“而且……你和我都已经不是小孩子了，总不能永远指望别人来照顾自己。”</p><p>  鸣人闻言陷入了沉默。</p><p>  樱看着他若有所思的侧脸，今晨所见之景忽然再度不可抑制地浮现在脑海之中，有那么一瞬间，樱极度想要告诉眼前的朋友，告诉他，他们共同思念等待着的那个人，似乎终于回来了。</p><p>  然而只是短短一秒，她便压下了心中的冲动。</p><p>  五年来他们已经有太多次期待落空，那么至少在这一次的真相浮出水面之前，她不想让鸣人过早地失望。</p><p>  微妙的沉默弥漫在二人之间，不远处喧闹的人声像是被看不见的屏障阻隔着，即便近在耳畔，也仿佛像是从遥远的另一个世界传来。</p><p>  樱有些后悔。</p><p>  或许自己不该在这样的气氛下说出如此稍显沉重的话语。鸣人异常天真的性格曾经是她和另外一个人极力保护之下的产物，哪怕毫无血缘，他们亦与真正的亲人并没有什么不同。</p><p>  那么多年了，她总是希望他长大，却也害怕他长大。</p><p>心中惆怅滞闷难消，樱叹了口气，起身放下酒杯，对着鸣人说道：“我出去透透气。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第六章</p><p>  回廊上的空气比屋内要冷一些，樱将满屋的乐声吵闹声隔绝在门后，拍了拍脸颊，从方才的酒热微醺中清醒过来，朝着走廊尽头的阳台走去。</p><p>  外界天色已黑，樱倾身靠在栏杆上，望着楼下绵延开去的流光灯火，喧嚣夜市，脑中纷乱思绪稍稍沉寂。</p><p>  然而不论她如何努力，心底总是蛰伏着一丝残留的悸动，百转千回难以平息。</p><p>  她沮丧地重重叹气，低下了头。</p><p>  “小樱？”</p><p>  身边冷不丁冒出一声轻微的呼唤。</p><p>  樱豁然抬头，果然在阳台一侧的角落里正站着一个人，她方才匆忙间走进来，竟然没有察觉。</p><p>  “雏田？”樱在半黑暗的夜幕下辨认着对方的容貌，“刚才一直都没有见到你呢。”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  对方轻轻应一声，向她靠近了些。</p><p>  此时月光从头顶的云层中流泻而出，照着身边人清秀的侧脸，映着她和月亮一样银白的眼瞳，整个人看起来仿佛都是淡色的，像是笼在了月华之中。</p><p>  “怎么不进去和大家一起玩？”樱问道。</p><p>  对方沉吟一瞬，轻轻摇头：“不用了，这里也挺好的。”</p><p>  “唉。”樱不自觉地再度叹气，“你也还是和从前一样。”</p><p>  从高中到现在，樱对于雏田的印象一成不变——除了那头已经长长的黑发，她似乎永远都是记忆中那个安静坐在角落里的羞涩少女，很少和人主动说话，也很少拒绝别人的请求。</p><p>  高中毕业之后，大家陆续考上了不同的大学，雏田却没有继续读书，而是留在家中潜心修习家政，为将来的出嫁做准备。</p><p>  雏田出身显赫，樱从高中时代就是知道的。</p><p>  日向日足身为议员在R国政界很有名望，而他的长女雏田却十分腼腆，与其父坚忍刚烈的性格不同。日向一家认为她各方面才能皆是平平，不为父辈所喜，家里人遂将所有的希望寄托在次女日向花火身上，而雏田——樱的目光落到她身上——这安静得像是月光石一般的女孩子，她的未来，她的人生，将会系挂在一个完全不认识的男人或者是与她无关的政治利益之上，而让樱觉得更加悲哀的是，自己眼睁睁地看着身边的人走向无可挽回的结局，却无能为力。</p><p>  她抬头望一眼在夜空中晦明晦暗的月亮。</p><p>  ——这世界上又有谁能够掌控命运呢。</p><p>  两人并肩而立，不约而同地沉默着。</p><p>  片刻后，樱脱下身上的外套，朝着雏田递过去。</p><p>  “再过一会儿就进去吧，晚上有些凉呢。”</p><p>  雏田感激地看了她一眼，细声细气地道谢。</p><p>      回到酒店楼层内，樱靠墙站立许久，终于还是转身走进楼梯间，在安静无人的拐角处翻开了手机，按下了拨通键。</p><p>  “喂？”电话那头很快有人接听，声音听上去懒洋洋的。</p><p>  樱皱了皱眉：“佐井，你睡了吗？”</p><p>  “还没，有事？”</p><p>  “嗯，有件事想请你帮忙。”</p><p>  “你说。”</p><p>  樱握紧了电话，有些紧张：“政府最新的官员名单，你能查到吗，越详细越好。”</p><p>  “这种东西你去网上搜一下就有了。”对方不甚在意地回应。</p><p>  “不，我是指……内阁成员。”樱说道，“比如说官员助理，这样的名单网络上是没办法直接搜到的。”</p><p>  电话那头的人沉默一瞬，似乎是察觉到了不同寻常，声音变得谨慎起来：“到底怎么了？”</p><p>  “……我今天……好像看到了佐助君。”</p><p>  “佐助？宇智波佐助？”对方讶然，“他不是早就去M国了吗？”</p><p>  樱将今日见闻细细地诉说了一遍。</p><p>  “这样啊……我倒是可以帮你看看。”对方停顿片刻，“听你这样说，我倒是想起来了，听闻猿飞首相大人的助手官之一在M国出了点事，首相大人似乎在回国前新任命了一位接替前任职位。”</p><p>  樱立即说道：“那你现在快帮我看看？”</p><p>  “急傻了吧？我现在在家啊，最迟也得后天上班才能帮你看。”</p><p>  “哦。”</p><p>  “更何况隶属政府的工作人员资料无法下载……以防万一，查到结果之后我再当面跟你说吧。”</p><p>  樱赞成：“嗯，好。”</p><p>  “还有别的事吗？”</p><p>  “没有了，谢谢你。”</p><p>  樱挂断了电话，猛地靠向身后冰冷的墙壁，她怔怔地望着脚下蜿蜒曲折的阶梯，缓缓地抱壁蹲坐下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章</p><p>       佐井很喜欢街对面新开张的那家咖啡馆。</p><p>  不大的店，装修雅致，陈设色调多是他偏爱的深色，间或夹杂着白色系的装饰，格调稳重亦不失简约。</p><p>  他在午休时分推门而入，店内顾客不多，舒曼的《梦幻曲》在厅堂内悠扬回荡。</p><p>   不多时侍应生上前问候，他按照惯例点了一份double shot espresso，又替尚未出现的樱加了一份果汁。</p><p>  正午的阳光穿过市谷本村町宽阔的大道，照耀在街对面雄伟高耸的防卫省情报本部大楼上，反射出一抹炫目的光晕。佐井向着很快送上咖啡的侍应生道了声谢，瞥一眼腕上的手表，端起杯子安静地啜饮，口味很苦，但是他很喜欢。</p><p>  他轮廓清晰的侧颜很好看，沐在明亮的日光下仿佛镀上一层淡淡的温柔。往来的年轻女孩子们一边朝他张望，一边交头接耳地低笑谈论着，从他身边走过时不自觉地互相哄闹起来。</p><p>  佐井抬起头望向声音来源处，朝她们温和地微笑，稍稍点头。</p><p>  少女们红着脸跑开了。</p><p>  十分钟后，春野樱一把推开玻璃店门，在叮咚作响的迎客风铃碰撞声中现身。她站在门口张望了下，很快向他走过来。</p><p>  “迟到七分钟。”佐井淡淡地说。</p><p>  “别斤斤计较了！”少女气喘吁吁地入座，显然是匆忙赶路而来，“明知道我午休时间只有一小时，还非要把见面地点定在新宿区这么远的地方！你只要走几步路就可以返回部门，我要来回穿越大半个T市呀，太过分了！”</p><p>  佐井没有理会她的抱怨，朝着站在远处的侍应生遥遥招手，不一会儿对方端着果汁摆放到樱的面前，女孩子泄愤般地低头咬住吸管，拼命地喝了好几口，才渐渐平复了下来。</p><p>  “我要的东西呢？”她抬头问道。</p><p>  “事先说过了，只有部分信息。”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  佐井微微坐正，一手持着勺子搅拌着半杯咖啡，淡淡地说道：“猿飞首相此次出访M国，带了两位助理官随行。其中一位名叫月光疾风，在Z市意外身亡，原因不明。而新代替的这位官员，名叫不知火玄间，曾经是首相大人的私人助理……并非你料想中的佐助君。”</p><p>  提及最后那个名字，佐井的语气中微微含着讽刺。樱习以为常，只是平静地应了声：“是么？”</p><p>  佐井停顿片刻，继续说道：“不过，我也并非一无所获。”</p><p>  樱抬眸。</p><p>  “首相大人确实在回国前新添了其他随行人手。”佐井似乎是在专注地闻着杯中散发着阵阵浓醇气息的咖啡，“在他身边，突然多了几个年轻人，据说是政府新招的实习生。但奇怪的是，这群人竟然有自己独特的代号。”</p><p>  “代号？”樱愕然，“是什么？”</p><p>    佐井笑了笑，没有回答，转而继续道：“或许这些新人中……会有你想要找到的人。”</p><p>  “实习生？”樱疑惑地皱眉，忽而心中一动，脱口而出道，“难道说……首相大人在M国的时候，遇到了什么事？”</p><p>  佐井眼中闪过一丝惊愕，却又在转瞬间想到了什么似的笑了笑，搁下勺子靠向软座椅背：“这个就无从得知了。”</p><p>  樱垂下青碧的眼睛，沉默着，内心渐渐升腾起一股无可名状的不详感。</p><p>  “别这么沮丧嘛。”佐井注视着她的神情，懒懒说道，“我早就料到啦……只是这点内容的话，你是不会满足的。”</p><p>  沉吟一瞬，他冲着女孩子微笑，神情中仿佛充满着难以言喻的温柔缱绻。</p><p>  樱只是面无表情地端坐着，等待对方继续。</p><p>  “你忘了在调任至情报本部之前，我任职何处吗？”他问。</p><p>  樱怔然。</p><p>  两年前他们曾共同接受过警队初级训练，一度被分在同一个小班中进行培训。佐井的来历和其他人不太一样，身世背景极为神秘，不像其他准警员一般透明。训练结束的最后一天，来到基地接走他的，竟然是总务大臣志村团藏本人。</p><p>  此后一年佐井在志村身边担当私人警卫，与他们几乎失去了联络。直到去年的二月，她骤然接到佐井的电话，樱才得知他已经调任至情报本部大楼。</p><p>  “我得到了他们大致的排班表。”佐井说道。</p><p>    樱讶然抬眸。</p><p>    佐井摊手，耸了耸肩：“打听到这些也很辛苦啊，你是不是该有所表示呢，丑女？”</p><p>   樱忽而觉得有些好笑。</p><p>    她当然明白礼尚往来的道理，尤其是佐井这种典型的利己主义者。</p><p>  然而彼此曾经同队一年，樱深深地知道，一旦她妥协，也不过是给了对方狮子大开口的机会，价码只会高不会低。同伴之情这种字眼，在佐井面前发挥不了什么作用。</p><p>  樱自小好强，最不喜欢牵扯这种人情债，可是偏偏对方手里牢牢握着的，是她春野樱万年不变的死穴——是埋葬在她内心深处，连她自己亦是无法抗拒的执念。</p><p>  极力地挣扎过后，樱认命地在心中哀叹一声，终于还是咬了咬牙，回头问道：“你要什么？”</p><p>  佐井望着她视死如归的表情，啼笑皆非：“这么严肃干什么，又不是逼你叛国。”</p><p>  “你要什么？”樱静静地重复着。</p><p>  “赤砂先生的名品——Diosa。”</p><p>  “什么？！”樱不可置信地看着他，“那是非卖品，是叔叔特地为了纪念母亲而雕刻的！你疯了吗？”</p><p>  “你紧张什么，我只是仰慕赤砂先生技艺许久，希望能够得以近观而已。”佐井毫不触动地微笑，“更何况，如果是送给你，就不算卖出去了，不是吗？你们不是亲人吗。”</p><p>  “佐井！”</p><p>  佐井冷笑着打断她：“我说得很清楚了，机会仅此一次。”</p><p>  樱无言以对，纠结愤恨半晌，忽然心头一凛：“……你是不是早就盘算好了？”</p><p>  “哪能啊，怎么样，接不接受？”</p><p>  “我……”樱忍了忍，“真的只是借来看？”</p><p>  “是啊。”佐井弯起唇角，“我保证，很快原物奉还。”</p><p>  女孩子从牙缝里挤出了几个字：“……让我想想吧。”</p><p>  “那我就静候佳音了。”佐井微微举杯，恢复了往日温和无害的神色。</p><p>  樱默立，望着佐井平静无波的面容，犹豫一瞬，稍带狐疑地再度开口：“最后一个问题，这些……你都是怎么知道的？”</p><p>  对方的回答简洁利落：“这个就不劳烦你关心了。”</p><p>  樱撇了撇嘴角，没有再说什么便转身离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第八章</p><p>  回到科警研大楼时，樱已经迟到了整整半个小时。</p><p>  警局的纪律严明，尤其是作为T市警署系统中业绩最为出众的木叶町支部，对于警员的要求便更加吹毛求疵。</p><p>      樱身在科警研，所属研究组上报的对象却被划归进日向宁次管辖的搜查四课。正一路祈祷着千万别遇上什么熟人，好巧不巧她刚从侧门溜进来，迎面就撞见了刚出电梯的顶头上司宁次。</p><p>  “怎么才回来？”宁次微微停步打量她，神情肃然。</p><p>  樱心中叫苦不迭，只能耷拉着脑袋扯谎：“吃坏了肚子……”</p><p>      宁次皱了皱眉，倒是少见地未加责备，只是让她迅速回到工作岗位。樱因此注意到了宁次神色匆匆，忍不住问了一句：“警官大人，是出了什么事吗？”</p><p>  “警视厅急召，我必须现在赶去。”</p><p>  “那么是否需要我也……”</p><p>  “暂时不必。”宁次打断她，匆忙离开了。</p><p>  樱看着日向警官的身影消失在大厅外，虽然心中疑惑，但是眼见对方不愿多言，也就压下了那一丝好奇。</p><p>返回办公室，桌面电脑显示屏的下方果然已被同事贴上了写满待做事项的便签。樱一一取下，浏览一遍，发现不过是些文件整理以及资料确认，稍稍松了口气。</p><p>  一整个下午她都有些难以自持的心神恍惚，因此工作效率平平。</p><p>      时间悄无声息地流逝着，直到下班前一小时，她才将所有待发送的资料全部传递出去，转而推开了身前的电脑键盘，靠向椅背稍作休息。</p><p>  此时窗外的天色渐渐黯淡下来，街道上连绵的灯火陆续亮起。</p><p>  樱支着下巴，微微偏头望向窗外的晚霞，窗玻璃上淡淡地倒映出她碧绿的眼睛。</p><p>  “M国啊……”她有些怔忪，不觉喃喃自语地念道。</p><p>  ——原来你竟去了这么远的地方啊。</p><p>      呆愣片刻，她像是想起了什么似的，突然转回身来按亮电脑屏幕。迅速地点开浏览器，她快速在搜索引擎中敲下“猿飞首相”、“M国Z市”、“意外”等等关键词语。</p><p>  结果自然是五花八门。</p><p>  关于总理大臣助理官在M国意外身亡的八卦热帖瞬间便落入了她的视线。R国言论自由，于是各式各样的大胆猜测自然是众说纷纭，只要官方不发表声明，那么无论多夸张的观点都可以任意交流。</p><p>      而其中主流的讨论便是首相大人在 M国Z市曾遭到暗杀，于危难中死里逃生，更有种种迹象指出始作俑者便是于近几年十分猖狂的犯罪组织“晓”，因此回国之后加派了防卫人手。</p><p>      樱对此倒是不置可否，网络上的信息真假难辨，而她身为小警员亦接触不到更多的情报……不如，改天向警官大人旁敲侧击一下？毕竟日向警官的叔父是R国政【河蟹御免】界名声大噪的日向议员……不过这种事情，政【和谐】府人员是不会轻易宣之于口的吧？</p><p>       她再度靠向椅背，抱臂神游。</p><p>  说起来，「晓」这个组织在很多年前已经存在，然而当时它还不过是个类似于黑【河蟹御免】帮的小团体，游走在各行各派之间打打下手赚些钱名，并未与执法界发生冲突——突然发展成犯罪集团，也不过是近几年的事情。</p><p>  究竟是早有准备，还是一念之差？</p><p>  整个R国警界都不知道这个问题的答案。</p><p>      她默然关闭了网页。</p><p>  正在此时，几个人影嘻嘻哈哈地从她敞开的办公室门前跑过，又倒退回来朝着坐在室内的自己招手。</p><p>  “咦，春野医生，还不下班呀？”</p><p>  脆亮的声音拉回了樱的思绪，她抬眸，看到几个熟面孔，都是即将毕业的大学女生，正在部门实习。樱为人随和，与她们年岁相近，很快便彼此熟稔起来。</p><p>  樱看一眼墙上的时钟，随口应道：“哦，很快了。”</p><p>  “那明天见哦！”女孩子们高高兴兴地离开了。</p><p>  樱也随即收拾东西准备下班。</p><p>  临走前，她忽然想起了什么，翻出手机点开通讯录，很快在一列联系人名单中找到了“赤砂之蝎”这个名字。</p><p>  盯着屏幕犹豫半晌，樱最终没有按下拨通键，只是摇摇头又将手机扔回衣袋中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第九章</p><p>  樱的突然造访果然让蝎有点诧异。</p><p>  彼时夜色降临，中央区的街道上堵满了归家的车辆，远远望去便是一条流光长河，正在高楼建筑间蜿蜒盘旋。</p><p>  店内早已没有客人。</p><p>      蝎关掉了正厅的灯，只有一束温和的光线从前台上方照射下来。他不紧不慢地翻阅着订单记录，也不知过了多久，忽然听到店门被推开的声音。</p><p>  “不好意思，本店已经打烊了。”他说完才抬起头，发现一个粉色短发的年轻女孩子正站在店门口，朝他露出熟悉的笑容。</p><p>  “樱？”他愣了愣，“你怎么来了？”</p><p>  “……我闲着没事嘛，过来看看叔叔。”女孩子一边说着，一边朝着前台走过来。</p><p>  蝎微微扬眉。</p><p>  在与他联络这件事情上，樱将“无事不登三宝殿”的做派发挥到极致。女孩子从小就是不喜欢事事向家长汇报的独立派，这个特点在她行过成人礼，以及蝎成为她的监护人之后变得尤为明显。</p><p>      除非是什么特殊的日期或是有事相求，否则对方的名字连在他通话记录中出现的次数也是屈指可数，更妄论什么突如其来的体贴拜访了。</p><p>  蝎倒是从未介怀。樱长大之后有自己的生活圈子，这本就十分正常，再加上他生性喜欢清静，于是对这个侄女的日常生活也几不干涉。</p><p>  “叔叔，上次我忘了说了……我们警官大人的未婚妻很喜欢你替她做的那个人偶，让我谢谢你。”樱在前台前坐下，乖巧地开口。</p><p>  “不用客气。”蝎平静地说道，“日向警官出手也很阔绰。”</p><p>  樱嘻嘻一笑，没有再说什么。</p><p>  异样的沉默持续了半分钟，蝎将目光从手头的纸面上移开，淡淡地抬眸看向樱。</p><p>  “所以呢……这次又是什么事？”蝎开门见山地问。</p><p>      樱的神情顿时有些不自在。</p><p>  蝎并未追问，复又低头去整理文件，独留女孩子坐在台前纠结半晌，最后实在不敌这份尴尬的沉默气氛，支支吾吾地开口：“那个……”</p><p>  “嗯？”</p><p>  “我……”樱停顿了一下，努力地说道，“我想问叔叔借一样东西。”</p><p>   蝎抬了抬眼皮：“是什么？”</p><p>  樱没有回答，目光下意识地投向正厅前玻璃柜中摆放的一尊半身人偶。</p><p>  蝎顺着她的视线看去，露出了难以掩饰的错愕。</p><p>  “这尊「天女」，能够借我几天吗？”樱小心翼翼地问着。</p><p>  蝎沉默一瞬，注视着身前姑娘的绿眼睛：“你知道她的来历。”</p><p>  樱沮丧垂头。</p><p>  她当然知道。这尊名为Diosa的半身人偶女像，西班牙语中意为天女，人偶神色温柔，瞳眸半敛，红发如火，神态栩栩如生。是名工艺师赤砂之蝎以自己的生母为原型，创作出的最受好评的名品之一，曾在世界各地四十三个国家出展。</p><p>  蝎曾公开表示此生不会因为任何原因将此雕像售卖，一众慕名而来的工艺品爱好者因而被拒之门外。</p><p>  樱见对方久久不语，心中明白出借的希望渺茫，于是颇为理解地开口：“那好吧……我只是随便问问。”</p><p>  对于蝎来说，这尊雕像的珍贵并不在于它如何被外界瞩目。更重要的，是它代表着蝎对早逝母亲的怀念——这也是樱始终觉得难以启齿索要的原因。</p><p>      可是……</p><p>      樱的眸光不自觉地黯淡下去。</p><p>  蝎的视线淡淡地转回少女失落的神情之上，思索片刻，他点了点头：“那好吧，我也正愁没地方存放它。”</p><p>  “嗯？”樱怔了怔，反应无能。</p><p>  “你想要的话，送给你好了。”蝎平淡地说着，“记得定期拿回来让我检查就好。”</p><p>  樱震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，半张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。</p><p>  蝎斜睨她一眼，皱眉：“怎么？”</p><p>  “你……叔叔，这可是你……最喜欢的作品啊。”她结结巴巴地说道。</p><p>  “是啊。所以你更应该好好保管，不是吗？”</p><p>  “不不不，我的意思是……”樱有些语无伦次，“我虽然是很想要，但是……这个太贵重了，我也只是想借几天看看，就这样送给我的话实在是有些……”</p><p>  “好了。”蝎打断她，忽然伸出一只手覆上她的发顶，女孩子立刻乖觉地噤声。</p><p>  他微微弯起唇角，露出一个淡不可见的笑容：“家长想送孩子东西，是很正常的事情。我答应过你的父母要照顾你，却一直没有什么时间，如果他们还在世，一定会比我做得更好。”</p><p>  樱心中微涩，闷闷地低头：“干嘛突然说这个。”</p><p>  “好，那不说了。”蝎收回手，“除了这个，还有什么事？”</p><p>   樱摇了摇头。</p><p>  “那我过两天就派人送去你家。”蝎说着，低头翻开手边另一叠文件夹，“你先回去吧，我还有些事。”</p><p>  “不一起吃个晚饭吗？”樱讷讷地问道，油然而生的愧疚感在心头缭绕。</p><p>  “不了，最近很忙。”蝎头也不抬地说道。</p><p>  “哦，好吧。”</p><p>  樱看着蝎略略点头，便也不再多说什么，转身提起包就要离开。</p><p>  然而行到店门前时，她忽然滞住脚步，没头没尾地问道：“叔叔，如果有一个人，你很在意他，可是有一天他突然就消失了，你无论如何也找不到，就在你以为他再也不会出现的时候，他突然又回来了……那……你会怎么做？”</p><p>  “我什么都不会做的。”蝎回答得很干脆。</p><p>  樱愣住了：“为什么？”</p><p>  “因为对方离开的时候，也是什么话都没有跟我说，不是吗？”</p><p>  樱默然。她在店门前站立许久，随后一言不发地推门离开。</p><p>  街前的车辆拥堵缓解了些许，车流却依然络绎不绝地呼啸而过。樱站在路边的灯光下，停在自己的车门边怔怔地出了会儿神。她的心情没有因此而变得愉悦，甚至平添了几分说不出的沉重。</p><p>  一边暗自念叨着日后还是要将雕像还给蝎，樱一边掏出了手机，立刻传了条简讯给佐井：“搞定。”</p><p>  对方的回信速度亦是飞快：“货到付款。”</p><p>  樱停顿片刻，又追了一条回去：“借我辆车，不要用你的。”</p><p>  “价格另议。”</p><p>  “先赊着！”樱咬牙切齿地回复完，将手机一把合上，掏出了车钥匙开启车门，气冲冲钻进了驾驶座。</p><p>  彼时赤砂之蝎依然在工艺品店内仔细地整理着文件，而他身侧的一道角门突然轻轻地打开了一条缝，门中人探了探脑袋，问道：“走了吗？”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  似乎是很满意这个回答，对方大摇大摆地走出来，用力地伸了伸懒腰，他未被额前金发遮掩的那只蓝眼睛瞥一眼沉着忙碌的蝎，感慨着：“小女孩长大不少嘛，上次看到的时候，明明还是长头发呢。”</p><p>  蝎没有作声。</p><p>  “家长游戏好玩吗，旦那？”金发男人斜斜倚靠在台前，挑衅似的说道，“你就这样由着她进了警局吗？然后将来亲手送你进监狱？”</p><p>  “不过是一个科警研的小警员而已，最多只能看看死人的遗物罢了。”蝎淡然的说着，抬眸望一眼对方敞开的衬衣，“还有，我说过别在我店里穿成这样，迪达拉。”</p><p>  “小警员？你忘了她是谁带出道的吗？”迪达拉嗤之以鼻地笑，像是没有听到他后半句话似的，“就连老大也没少吃过那女人的亏。更何况她未婚夫和弟弟的事情，那个女人可一直在追查呢，只是苦无证据罢了。虽说现在这师徒俩好像是闹翻了，不过留着这样一颗定时炸弹在身边，早晚成祸害。”</p><p>   蝎沉吟一瞬，面不改色地回答：“如果真的有那样一天，我知道该怎么做，你不用费心。”</p><p>  迪达拉怔了怔。</p><p>  “看来老大说得真是没错啊，旦那。那个女孩父母的事情……你一直都在愧疚吧？”迪达拉目光锐利地望着他，“真想不到……你这样冷血的人也会愧疚吗？”</p><p>  蝎沉默不语。</p><p>  “好了，别这么压抑自己。”迪达拉忽然靠近他，刻意压低的嗓音里有着缭绕如雾的暧昧，“东京好玩的地方很多，我很喜欢，今晚不如一起去好好享受一番？”</p><p>  蝎冷冷甩开对方伸过来的臂膀：“我现在没心情。”</p><p>  “……抱歉抱歉。”迪达拉投降般地举起手，后退一步，嘲讽地勾唇，“我忘了小姑娘才走，你还要维持你那道德楷模般的家长形象呢。”</p><p>  他转身走回角门处，像是才想起来似的，微微侧过脸说道：“对了，忘了告诉你，你那位前途无量的宝贝侄女，在几个小时前刚刚和情报部的人员接触过。”</p><p>  察觉到余光中蝎的动作有微不可察的停顿，迪达拉满意地冷笑：“看来你这家长做得也不是那么合格嘛，蝎。”</p><p>  他用力地碰上了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十章</p><p>  T市，千代田区。</p><p>  R国首相官邸。</p><p>  年轻人在总理执务室门前立定，左手食指轻触悬在门边的身份识别面板，很快系统亮起，仪盘上射出一线细密的蓝色荧光精准地照映在他左眼漆黑的瞳眸深处。</p><p>       确认过程只有短短一秒，机器迅速完成指纹及虹膜的双重比对，系统界面上跳出了他的整张脸，机械般的女声一板一眼地说道：</p><p>    “身份确定完成，姓名宇智波佐助，编号AST280。”</p><p>佐助按下门把，锁眼里的绿光一闪而过。</p><p>  他推门而入，径直走向房间正中央那张宽大的办公桌，将手中的文件轻轻放在桌面上。</p><p>       桌子另一侧的扶手椅中，首相猿飞日斩正靠着椅背闭目休憩。</p><p>       他已年近花甲，一整天精神高度集中的政务安排使他十分疲惫。</p><p>  佐助稍稍退后一步，尚未来得及转身，面前那张扶手椅中的老人已经睁开眼坐了起来，皱纹密布的面容上看不出一丝疲态。</p><p>  “我睡了很久了吗，佐助？”他低声问道。</p><p>  “并不。”佐助平静地回答，“外务大臣大人在十分钟前才刚离开。”</p><p>  “只有十分钟吗？”猿飞首相神情有一瞬的恍惚，半是叹息半是自语地说道，“我却梦到了二十年前的事情啊。”</p><p>  “二十年前的时候，这座新官邸尚未建成，首相和其他官员都很辛苦……水门的办公室不及这间房的十分之一大小，桌上堆满了各种待处理的文件，连椅子也是磨损的——根本让人无法想象那种地方竟然是国家元首的办公处，它看上去更像一个破旧不堪的仓库。”</p><p>  老人家说着，微笑了起来，神情宁和。</p><p>  听到水门这个名字，佐助的内心不可避免地微弱抽动了一下。</p><p>    宇智波及波风水门之间的联系因为五年前那件轰动国际的大事件而变得无人不知。猿飞首相此时在他面前毫不避讳地提到水门，佐助一时难以猜测其用意。</p><p>  默然片刻，他直截了当地问道：“您和波风水门……在十年前就已经认识了吗？”</p><p>  “只是有过几面之缘罢了。外界盛传他是我的弟子，其实水门只是在我第一次当选为首相期间，曾经任职我的助理官之一，而且时间很短……”</p><p>  佐助垂下眼眸，不置可否地沉默。</p><p>  猿飞首相也不再多言，低头翻开身前的文件。</p><p>  “这些是……？”</p><p>  “参议院这个月的会议内容整理，财政支出以及其他琐事记录。”</p><p>  “嗯。”猿飞首相赞赏地点头，他停顿片刻，忽而抬头微笑道，“但是让你做这些，实在是太大材小用了啊。”</p><p>  佐助的能力早在M国时便有所体现，猿飞日斩曾经希望提携这个聪明坚忍的年轻人作为自己的新任助理官之一，却遭到了其他随行官员的一致反对。</p><p>    且不说宇智波这个姓氏毁誉参半，至今被人提起仍然可以成为热议的话题，就单指对方二十二岁的年龄来说，实在是太稚嫩了。</p><p>  二十二岁，对于R国一般的年轻人来说或许早就独当一面，可是要成为国家元首的官方助理之一，却还是太过勉强。</p><p>    更何况佐助对于成为首相助理官毫无兴趣，直白地表示自己更加适合警卫工作。于是猿飞日斩在考虑到种种因素之后，接受了佐助的意见，将他作为实习生留在身边，表面上做着一些无关紧要的杂事，实质上却开始让他渐渐接触真正的警卫工作。</p><p>  “回到R国，感觉怎么样，佐助？”合上文件，猿飞首相抬头问道。</p><p>  “没什么特别的。”</p><p>  “年轻人要多享受生活，成天跟着我这样一个老头子的作息，不觉得太无趣了吗？”</p><p>  猿飞首相说出这句话的时候，语气是毫不掩饰的好奇。他在政界沉浮多年，两次当选国家元首，阅尽人间百态，很多时候却依然看不透这个年轻人在想什么。</p><p>    对方俊朗英气的容貌承自古老家族优秀的血统，黑发黑瞳的男人总是让猿飞想起很多熟人。然而佐助的那双黑眼睛，和自己印象中见过的或冷酷或复杂的眼神并不相似——他的瞳心更像是光照不及的黑洞，与他对视的时候，那里面什么情绪都没有。</p><p>  佐助不言，似乎只是静静地等待对方将这个话题揭过。</p><p>  “今天就到此为止吧，正好也到了蛇小队交班的时候了，不是吗？”</p><p>  佐助的嘴角微微耸动了下。</p><p>    蛇小队——是他在离开M国Z市前私下与同伴们商定的行动代号，此后偶然被猿飞首相听闻，不仅作为正式名称列入了工作人员名单，甚至偶尔也会脱口而出，佐助等人对此总是无可奈何。</p><p>  “两周后F国总统将会来访R国，我将出席欢迎宴会。那一天正好是周三，我给你一天假期，好好休息下吧，佐助。”</p><p>  “我不需要休假。”佐助皱眉，像是有些抗拒这个词语。</p><p>  “为什么？”猿飞首相微微愕然：“在那种场合，有什么人是你想要见到的吗？”</p><p>  佐助沉吟一瞬，摇头：“没有。”</p><p>  没有错过对方脸上一闪而过的犹豫，猿飞日斩心中微微一动，转瞬间明白过来。</p><p>  他摇头一笑，似乎是对年轻人的多虑感到无奈，耐心地说：“你不必担心。国家领导人接见宴向来官员齐集，对于宴会的安全警戒自然是最高级，除了防卫的固定人手，T市警视厅甚至其下最精锐的分支木叶町警署也会出动戒备。”</p><p>  说到此处，猿飞首相稍稍停顿，语气依然保持着那股子不紧不慢：“说起来，你是在木叶町长大的吧？”</p><p>  佐助不答，他面无表情地沉默着，抿直的唇角却透出一点不愿妥协的执拗。</p><p>    猿飞首相微微触动，这般倔强的表情让他不期然地感到熟悉——而那个人，似乎已经是很多年的往事了。</p><p>  “好吧，我会安排。”他最终还是点了点头，朝着对方略略挥手道，“你先下班吧，佐助。”</p><p>  才退出房间，等在室外的两人立刻朝着他走了过来。佐助看向其中那个身材高大的橙发男人，沉声说道：“今晚就拜托你了，重吾。”</p><p>  天秤重吾点头：“你放心吧。”</p><p>  “香燐呢？”佐助扫一眼他们的周围，微微皱眉。</p><p>  “不知道啊，交班之前还在呢……”一边的银发男人耸耸肩。</p><p>    佐助瞥了他一眼， 见对方虽然身着与他人相同款式的黑西装制服，站姿却一如既往的吊儿郎当。</p><p>    他有一双紫色的眼睛，说话的时候嘴角隐隐露出尖锐的虎牙。此刻他的双手兜在西裤中，面上有着显而易见的不悦，“说起来，那个女人自从回到T市后就有些神神秘秘的，经常莫名其妙就不见了，你们说她会不会在打什么不可告人的主意？”</p><p>  重吾沉吟着应道：“应该不至于吧，我想是私事。”</p><p>  “她有什么私事我们不知道？”</p><p>  “算了……水月，你去开车。”佐助将钥匙抛向对方，转身朝着回廊一头走去，“别忘了今天晚上还有事要做。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十一章</p><p>     晚七点零六分，黑色的轿车从总理大臣官邸的西面通道口驶出，朝着赤坂区方向行去。早在街道边等候不久的樱远远望见路灯下闪烁的车牌号，心头一震，立即发动了车子跟上去。</p><p>    十字路口的车辆汇聚交错，此刻正值下班高峰，来往的车流将她的行踪很好地淹没在车海之中。</p><p>    樱不敢靠得太近，小心翼翼地与那辆黑色的轿车保持着两个车身的距离，纤细的手指紧张地死死握紧方向盘。</p><p>    即使是跟着警【河蟹御免】队出任务，她也从来没有这样紧张过，心跳剧烈得难以控制，仿佛随时会撕裂她的胸口跳出来。</p><p>    “冷静冷静冷静……樱，冷静！”</p><p>    她一边喃喃自语，一边一个缓慢的刹车稳稳停靠在前方车辆之后。</p><p>    工作日傍晚的拥堵很是寻常，然而樱却第一次为此而感到焦躁。</p><p>    这样的闭塞，这样的拥挤，让她内心堆积起越来越多的不安和慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>    可是这样做到底有什么意义呢？</p><p>    当那辆黑色的轿车从她眼前远远行过时，她甚至看不到车内究竟坐着什么人。</p><p>    会是那个人吗？</p><p>    如果不是，她要如何？如果是……那她又能怎么做？</p><p>    樱忽然发现她竟然完全没有想过这些问题。</p><p>    而彼时前方的黑色轿车中，水月伸长了脖子看了看眼前似乎望不到尽头的车龙，忽然咒骂着用力一拍方向盘，毫无征兆地哀嚎出声：“无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊死了啊啊啊 ！！”</p><p>    正坐在副驾上埋头看笔电的佐助抬起头：“吵什么？”</p><p>    水月咬牙，紫瞳愤懑而无焦地直视前方：“我实在是受够了！M国的生活虽然辛苦，可是那个时候我们四个是很自由的，但现在呢……每天都有一堆人盯着，还非要穿这身箍死人的衣服，走两步就要刷身份卡，按指纹，接受盘问……佐助，到底有什么理由你非得这样伺候那个老头子？就因为他是首相吗？”</p><p>    佐助专注地看着身前的笔记本屏幕，对同伴的质问充耳不闻。</p><p>    水月仿佛是料到他不会回答，自顾自地抱怨着：“现在的我们，每天都围着那个猿飞日斩打转，公事私事全部帮着照料，都快赶上专业管家了。”他忽然停顿半秒，嗤笑道，“不过这样也不是全无好处，对吗？猿飞的首相之位坐不了多久了。大【河蟹大吉大利】选在即，他也早已到了政【河蟹大吉大利】界高龄，不可能会再连【河蟹大吉大利】任了。到时候我们去哪儿呢？啊，对了，T市养老院，我想那里应该会很适合我们的……”</p><p>    “闭嘴。”佐助终于忍无可忍地打断他，“专心开车。”</p><p>   水月一怔，下意识地想要反驳，窒堵着的车辆却恰巧开始向前移动。于是银发男人终究也不过是冷哼了一声，便气鼓鼓地踩下了油门。</p><p>    而佐助微微偏头，漆黑的眼睛望向车窗边的后视镜——距离他们两个车身之后，那辆看似毫不起眼的银灰色civic已经稳稳跟行了很久了。</p><p>    从高速上行驶而下，车流逐渐分散，赤坂区的交通在霓虹灯影下稍稍冷清下来。水月熟门熟路地驾车驶入一处尚在施工期间的公寓社区正门前。</p><p>    两个月前他们费了些力气将他们的居所提前搬入这片尚未完工的住宅区。此地建筑区多半还在施工中，因而行人车辆骤减，只余数盏路灯寥落地伫立在街道两边。</p><p>    水月将车停在附近的便利店门前，嚷嚷着饿坏了便要扎进店内购买速食，而从另一侧下车的佐助碰上了车门，没有立即跟上水月的脚步，只是定定地立在原地，似乎是在思索着什么。</p><p>    “怎么了？”水月察觉有异，挑眉问道。</p><p>    佐助稍稍回头，看向后方空旷而光线黯淡的街道，眸光中闪过莫可名状的阴冷。</p><p>    “……没什么。”他稍稍提高了声音。</p><p>    而与此同时，他伸手朝着水月利落地比划了一下，无声地指指前方的便利店，随后又指向身后藏在黑暗中的小巷。</p><p>    水月会意，转身独自走向了便利店。</p><p>    樱贴着街角的巷板微微喘息，若非她方才躲闪得迅速，几乎就要正面与对方撞见。</p><p>    可是这一整条街的灯光都是微弱得如同残烛，她从后方勉强跟上，也只能依稀望见从车中走出两个模糊不清的身影。</p><p>    试着平复呼吸，她静静地靠墙等待着，正打算再度探身出去，身边的光线似乎有一瞬突起变化，樱下意识地侧头，敏锐地察觉从巷口照进来的灯光下，微不可见的浮影稍纵即逝。</p><p>    樱心中暗呼糟糕，几乎是立刻转身，试图朝着巷道另一头奔去——然而尚未跑出两米，身后突然传来一声清晰无比的子弹上膛声。</p><p>    “站住。”对方嗓音冰冷而低沉，“双手举过头顶……然后转过身来。”</p><p>    樱僵硬地站在原地，一动不动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十二章</p><p>    幽暗的巷弄中只有一盏简陋的吊灯颤巍巍地悬挂在一边斑驳的水泥墙上。</p><p>    那一缕昏黄黯淡的光线落在狭长窄道中，十分勉强地映照出周遭些许碎砖残瓦的轮廓。</p><p>  宇智波佐助持枪及时出现在巷口，手指贴上扳机，枪口对准前方不远处僵立着的人影。而他们之间那一抹不足以充当照明的暗光隐约勾勒出彼此不甚清晰的身形。</p><p>  即便是披着宽大的休闲运动夹克，被连衫帽兜住脑袋，佐助枪口前的身躯依然透着难以掩盖的瘦小。</p><p>    对方个子不高，方才试图逃跑的举动更是异常敏捷。</p><p>  是少年人？</p><p>  佐助猜测着，子夜般的黑眼睛眸光冷凝。眼见那人像是没有听到他的话一般，佐助微微皱眉，再次沉声开口：“我说了，举起手。”</p><p>  对方肩膀微不可见地晃了晃，这才像是有了一点反应，然后缓缓抬起双手。</p><p>  她当然不是故意无视来自身后的警告。</p><p>  只是当对方说出第一个字时，内心的震撼便如无可阻挡的巨浪瞬间铺天盖地地吞没了她的思考能力。</p><p>  是佐助君。</p><p>  一定是佐助君。</p><p>  即使过了五年，即使自他走后音讯全无，她永远不可能忘记那个曾经近在咫尺的声音，它曾经真切地在她耳畔响起——虽然如今匆忙间忆起，多半也不过是她从未分辨清晰的淡漠，和夹杂其中的那些似是而非的情绪。</p><p>  那一刻春野樱真的有很多的疑惑。</p><p>  比如，宇智波佐助是什么时候发现了她在跟踪，什么时候他学会了用枪，又是从什么时候开始，他那从前只算的上刻意冷淡的嗓音已经透着货真价实的冷酷。</p><p>  她整整思念了五年的人啊。</p><p>  五年的时光究竟让记忆中那个青涩内敛的少年改变到了怎样的地步——樱只需回过身去，或许所有的迷惑都会豁然而解。</p><p>  然而当这一刻真的来临之时，她忽然胆怯了。</p><p>  身后缓缓靠近的脚步声像是细针般戳刺着她的脊梁骨，在她心惊胆战地举起双手之时无可抑制地压迫着她的意志。</p><p>  几乎是在一瞬间，樱尚未举过头顶的右手忽然中途改道，狠狠地扯下胸前外套上的一排纽扣，紧接着蓦然转身将它们挥手掷出！</p><p>纽扣像是利石一般击中了那盏孤零零的吊灯，灯泡应声爆开，白光呲啦哀鸣后骤闪而灭。</p><p>  佐助疾退一步避开头顶轰然坠下的碎玻璃，再抬首时，对方果然已经向着前方的出口拼命奔跑而去。</p><p>  巷道中陷入了彻底的黑暗，只有远处的出口偶尔透进一点光亮——那是匆匆行过的车辆如流星般掠过的灯影。</p><p>  樱惊慌失措地夺路而逃，像是快要窒息一般急喘。</p><p>  在此之前她所有的决心也不过是远远看一眼佐助，她只想知道他是否真的回到了R国，是否真的安好——可是当答案已经呼之欲出时，她忽然不敢面对这一切。</p><p>  是的，佐助君回到了R国，佐助君一切安好。</p><p>    但是就如同五年前他不辞而别就消失一般，五年后他归来，也不过是安静自我地过着属于他自己的生活。</p><p>    如果她没有这样执着地前来寻找，那么他们是否就会在同一个城市中不停地错过，然后终此一生永不再见。</p><p>  想到此处她的心中难以抑制地抽痛起来。</p><p>    这一刻樱忽而觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的，自作多情的傻瓜。</p><p>  尚未来得及转身，肩上猝然一痛，樱一惊，反应过来之时才发现双手已被人反扭着从后方制住。她在疾跑中失去重心，狠狠地摔下，几乎是趴倒在地。金属的冰冷质感隔着兜帽触及她太阳穴上的肌肤，那个熟悉低沉的嗓音在她头顶响起：“不想死就别……”</p><p>  “我……我没有恶意……”</p><p>  对方骤然出声让佐助吃了一惊，她的声音轻而韧，语调被刻意压制得含糊不清——是女人？</p><p>  说不清出于什么原因，佐助内心毫无症状地一悸，莫名地想要伸出手去掀开对方的兜帽。</p><p>  樱没有错过他稍纵即逝的犹豫，微微咬牙，半旋过身，几乎是要折断了自己的身躯一般，飞起一脚踢开了佐助持枪的手，紧接着猛地弹跳起来。未及迈开步伐，佐助已起身再次擒住了她的双臂，樱急切之下曲肘向后胡乱击打，佐助闪身躲过，腕间用力想要将她的身躯扳回——然而对方像是知道他的意图一般，忽然猛地甩开手臂，精准地突破他拇指间力道最薄弱处，灵活地脱开了他的手掌。</p><p>  这个动作像是闪电一般倏然击中了佐助，他眉心猛地一跳，几乎是怔在了当场，忘记了要追上去。</p><p>  直到身后传来疾速的脚步声，佐助才猛然意识到了什么，伸手阻拦道：“等等！”</p><p>  来不及了，随着消音器下不自然的细微爆声响起，有什么穿透了巷道中阴凉的空气，从他们身边飞驰而过，紧接着前方的人影发出一声疼痛的闷哼，在出口处的光影下踉跄了一步，险些要摔倒。</p><p>  水月冲上两步，连扣扳机，又是发两枪子弹擦身而过，这次似乎是打中了对方肩膀。</p><p>  佐助上前猛地卸下了他手中的枪，将他狠狠推了出去。水月不意佐助突然出手，毫无防备地跌出一步，狼狈地靠在一边的矮墙上。</p><p>  两人朝着巷道另一边的出口望去，发现那个落荒而逃的身影已经消失不见了。</p><p>  水月惊怒交加地直起身：“佐助？！”</p><p>  佐助收起枪，于黑暗中向同伴投去冷冷的一瞥：“够了。”</p><p>  “你在想什么，刚刚那个人……”</p><p>  “不是敌人。”佐助打断他，沉默一瞬，忽而低声说道：“不过是无聊的人在做无聊的事情罢了。”</p><p>  水月微怔，随即反应过来：“是你认识的人？”</p><p>  佐助背过身去，没有回答。</p><p>  异乎寻常的安静使水月若有所察地明白了什么，望着同伴在摇摇晃晃地昏暗光线中被模糊勾勒而出的背影，他忽然想起了四年前那个冷得快要将他们生生冻死的雪天，他们第一相遇之时，身前的黑发少年随手将潮湿的烟头扔进雪地中，抬起了幽深冷酷的眼睛。</p><p>  ——我所爱的人们都已经死了。</p><p>  他明明那样说过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十三章</p><p>“雏田小姐，我们到家了。”</p><p>女佣轻柔的嗓音飘进日向雏田的耳朵，她一个激灵倏然惊醒，才发现打盹之时车辆已不知不觉停到了家门口。</p><p>窗外是向上坡延伸的柏油路，道路边满栽的樱花树枝上已渐渐冒出了大小不一的粉白花苞。再过半月，花期到来，漫山遍野都会是淡绯如霞的花云，而那栋伫立在半山腰的和氏古宅将会被密密匝匝的花枝挡住，使得来访的人们需要花上更多的时间和脚程，才能看清那枚镶嵌在主宅屋顶中央的日向家徽。</p><p>年轻的司机离开驾驶座，绕行至雏田身边为她打开了车门。</p><p>夜晚的凉风在车门开启的一瞬间涌进来，雏田瑟缩一下，身形不自觉地晃了晃，立在一边的司机及时伸手扶住了她。</p><p>日向雏田暗自深吸一口气，站稳后立即将手从司机臂膀上拿开。似乎是犹豫一瞬，她银白色的眼瞳极快地朝对方看了看，用细弱蚊呐的声音说道：“多谢你了……牙。”</p><p>犬冢牙下意识地想笑，然而那份的笑意尚未到达眼底，随后跟着日向大小姐下车的女佣已经微微昂头，朝他投来高深莫测的一瞥。</p><p>他立刻敛住神色低下头去，适时关上车门，一言不发地回到了驾驶座上。</p><p>当雏田二人的身影消失在雕花大铁门之后，他发动了车子，将它开往宅院后方的车库中。</p><p>将车钥匙交还给日向家的总管，牙脱下白手套，把它们塞进衣袋，然后独自步行下山。他的计程车停在山脚下的路灯旁——夜色已深，他仍然需要继续另一份工作。</p><p>夜晚的乘客数量不比白日，牙踩下油门飞驰在夜晚空旷的马路上。<br/>日向家的配车虽然高端华贵，车速却从来不准行超过40码，且不管是行在多么宽广的道路上，车内都压抑着一股憋死人的寂静——保守过头的贵族做派。</p><p>牙心不在焉地打着方向盘，在驾车行出很远之后才发觉饥肠辘辘。<br/>这一天是他一周中最忙碌的一天，从早上九点到第二天的凌晨三点，他几乎没有空闲的时间，一整天都耗在驾驶座上。</p><p>他想了想，找了一家尚在营业中的便利店，停靠在街边。</p><p>货架上所剩的食物不多，牙随便抓过一块冰冻的三明治，又在宠物食品区挑了一盒狗粮，便匆匆结了账。</p><p>临走前店员好心地提议替他加热夜宵，他感谢着答应了。</p><p>热过的三明治果然香气四溢，牙捧着它回到车中，重新点亮了空车牌。然而正当他张口想要享受这顿难得的夜宵时，冷不丁从后视镜中瞥到了一个黑漆漆的人影正从后座上爬起来。</p><p>“去新宿区的平江公寓。”</p><p>声音低哑，几乎是贴着他的耳朵，在这黑夜的空车中倏然响起让人头皮发麻。</p><p>“什么鬼！”牙惊吓之下大叫一声，几乎将手中的食物扔了出去。</p><p>他明明锁了车门！</p><p>这人是怎么溜进来的？！</p><p>“不准回头！”身后的人似乎是咬牙切齿地说道，“去新宿区……平江公寓。”</p><p>牙倒是很快冷静下来，并不买账地回答：“车上的方向盘连着报警系统，你不要太嚣张了。”</p><p>后方急促的呼吸声停顿一瞬，仿佛是在犹豫。</p><p>不多时一只手忽而越过他的肩膀，伸到他的眼前，手中握着一份黑色的皮制证件。</p><p>“我就是警员……”那人放缓了语气，“实在抱歉突然闯进你的计程车，但是我需要马上离开这里……”</p><p>牙缩了缩脖子让自己看清证件上的字迹，果然是一份警员证件，上面标示着对方的照片姓名及所属警署地点。</p><p>牙忽而吃了一惊。</p><p>春野樱？</p><p>他忍不住回头急匆匆地问道：“春野……是木叶高校毕业的春野樱吗？”</p><p>隐在后座黑暗中的人亦是错愕地抬头，连衫兜帽下碧绿的眼睛微微瞪大。</p><p>“真的是春野？！”</p><p>牙认出了那双令人印象深刻的碧眸，情绪从方才的震惊转为了惊喜，然而这惊喜也不过维持了两秒，随即便在他的视线落到春野樱身上之后变为了惊恐。</p><p>对方左手死死捂住右肩，深色的液体从她的指缝间溢出，在外套上染出一片绛色的印迹。她微微张唇，不均匀地粗重喘息着，脸色煞白。</p><p>“你……你是？”樱眯起眼睛，一时记不清在哪里见过这个人。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？！”牙大惊失色之下忘了介绍自己，“你应该立刻去医院！”</p><p>“不行！”樱厉声打断他，“不要多事！送我回家！”</p><p>“可是……可是……”</p><p>樱皱了皱眉，不知是因为他的犹豫还是因为伤口的疼痛，她挣扎着说道：“这是警队的任务，我不方便与你多说。但是你如果送我去医院，便是妨碍公务！”</p><p>这话很有效地镇住了对方。</p><p>牙从来没有经历过这样的场面，震撼下大脑已经失去了思考能力，只是喃喃地继续说道：“但是……如果你不去治疗，你会……”</p><p>樱失笑：“如果再拖延下去，那我就真的会死。”</p><p>牙像是猝然惊醒一般，连忙回身发动了车子：“我……我这就送你回去！”</p><p>樱暗暗长舒了一口气：“多谢。”</p><p>牙猛踩油门，车身飞驰而出，朝着新宿区的方向疾速行驶而去。他不时瞥一眼后视镜中的樱，关切地问道：“你……你还撑得住吗？”</p><p>所幸樱的神智还算清醒：“没事，伤口不深，也不在要害处。”</p><p>“是在围剿什么歹徒吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“真厉害啊，我只在电视里看到过警匪对决呢！”</p><p>“是吗……”</p><p>樱笑了笑。</p><p>这个男人倒是好心，生怕她昏迷，不停地跟她说话。然而这样的情况下保持通话实在是有些勉强，樱察觉到自己眼前的视线逐渐模糊，心中一凛，立刻用力掐入后肩处的伤口。</p><p>刺骨的疼痛让她猝然清醒过来，樱奋力咬牙忍住，身后衣物的潮湿感愈加深重。</p><p>“你……你家中会有人会帮你治伤吗？”</p><p>行车中牙突然又极度不安地问道。</p><p>樱沉默一瞬，低低开口：“……放心吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十四章</p><p>夜行的车辆很少，牙一路奔命地超速驾驶，很快到达了目的地。</p><p>车子甫一停稳，樱立刻打开车门踉跄着踏出去。</p><p>牙随之下车，上前扶住女孩子摇摇晃晃的纤瘦身躯。</p><p>“谢谢。”樱似乎是从牙缝里用力挤出了这两个字。</p><p>“你家有人吗？”牙仰头望着公寓楼层层向上的无数玻璃窗。</p><p>“没关系的……”樱没有正面回答，推开了牙的手臂，“谢谢你送我回来。”</p><p>她跌跌撞撞地爬上了公寓大门前的阶梯，视野再度不可抑止地模糊起来。体内可供支撑的能量正在骤然减少，樱摸索着按开电梯门，几乎是跌进了电梯里。</p><p>身后突然传来了脚步声，有人跟着她走进电梯，伸手将她揽了起来。</p><p>“你怎么……？”樱在视线迷离间认出对方的脸，气若游丝地问。</p><p>“小姐，你没给车费呀！”犬冢牙头疼地说着，一手扶着她，一手伸出去按楼层按钮，“几楼？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我可没那个胆子对女警察做什么……”</p><p>“11。”樱轻声说。</p><p>……</p><p>眼看着楼层数跳跃而上，电梯门“叮”地一声打开，犬冢牙背着女孩子冲了出来，望着弯曲交错的走廊问道：“哪个方向？”</p><p>“……左边。”樱趴在他身后有气无力地说着，“1105。“</p><p>犬冢牙很快找到了相应的门牌号。</p><p>“我放你下来，你能够开门吗？”</p><p>无人回应。</p><p>牙怔了怔，略略回头问道：“喂？”</p><p>女孩子的头垂在他的肩膀上，淡粉色的发丝凌乱地散下，像是已经失去了出声的力气。</p><p>“唉……真是……”牙低低“啧”了一声，迅速将女孩子靠着墙壁放下，从对方的口袋中摸出一串钥匙，抬头才发现对方家门上安装着的是电子密码锁。</p><p>暗骂自己蠢，牙抓过女孩子的右手按在指纹识别处，只听一声机械轻转的响动，门锁应声开启。</p><p>牙重新背起樱，伸手在玄关处摸索着找到开关。灯光“啪”的一声闪起，照亮了空无一人的室内陈设。</p><p>“果然没有人啊。”牙用胳膊肘将门顶上，唉声叹气，“你真是不要命……”</p><p>顾不上换鞋，他将背上的姑娘放倒在客厅的沙发上，回身扳着对方的肩膀用力摇了摇：“喂喂……别先顾着昏迷，医药箱在哪？那种东西总该有吧？”</p><p>女孩子在他的摇晃下东倒西歪的像一只软绵绵的布娃娃。</p><p>过了好一会儿，春野樱才终于有了点反应，嘴唇微微动了动，轻声吐出了几个字：“……洗手间的储物柜里。”</p><p>牙松了一口气——洗手间在走廊尽头，他在进门之前有看到。</p><p>他起身冲进洗手间，不多时又抱着医疗箱返回客厅，顾不上按部就班地取寻找药材，一股脑儿将箱子中的东西全部倒了出来，药品绷带镊子滚落到地板上，乱七八糟堆了满地。</p><p>“把衣服脱了。”牙一边用酒精棉球替镊子消毒，一边干脆地说道。</p><p>樱仿佛亦是恢复了一点力气，转过头来瞪着他。</p><p>牙怔了怔，啼笑皆非地说道：“替你包扎而已！”</p><p>樱面色惨白地看着他，犹豫了片刻，慢吞吞地脱下了外衣。深色的夹克内是一件黑色吊带运动衫，紧紧地包裹着女孩子玲珑有致的身躯。</p><p>牙抬眼望去，忽而一阵心惊——女孩子的肩头有两个细小的血窟窿并排烙在雪白的皮肤上，即使是对枪支一无所知的牙也不免感到胆寒——这样精确的伤口，很难让人想象它们是打在活动的人体之上，反而更应该是打在枪靶上才对。</p><p>他吞咽口水，强自镇定下来，举着消过毒的镊子朝着对方的伤口处探去。</p><p>“忍一下，马上就好了。”牙这样说着，自己却率先紧张起来。</p><p>樱背对着他点点头。</p><p>铁制的镊尖从血肉之躯中深入之时，樱依然忍不住发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，她下意识地紧紧攒住身下的抱枕，疼得冷汗直流。</p><p>好在犬冢牙的效率还算高，几乎是一秒之内夹出了弹壳，将它们抛进身侧茶几上的烟灰缸内。</p><p>迅速擦干净血迹，他将浸过止血药剂的绷带环绕着过樱的臂膀，麻利地为其包扎妥当。</p><p>樱在疼痛中渐渐缓过神，才侧过脸问道：“……你怎么会包扎？”</p><p>“也不算会吧。我家里有个经常挂彩的家伙，为了给它包扎，也总算知道一点急救常识。”牙卷起多于的绷带，停顿片刻，说道，“它叫赤丸，是一只狗。”</p><p>“噗～”樱忍不住笑了。</p><p>眼见对方精神尚可，牙忽然有些无力，除去他刚刚经历了二十三年平淡人生中从未有过的惊心动魄以外，让他神经备受冲击的还是眼前的这个家伙——明明只是个年纪轻轻的女孩子而已，受了枪伤却能强撑这么久，甚至连他这样简单粗暴的急救方式都能咬牙忍下来，真不知道该说是可敬还是可怕。</p><p>“原来子弹长这样啊……”</p><p> 不习惯突如其来的沉默，牙没话找话。</p><p>“不是一般的子弹。”樱已经重新披上了另一件外套，转过身来面向茶几，绿眼睛望着躺在烟灰缸中的两枚金属弹壳，轻声说道，“……这只是一个试验品罢了，口径比寻常子弹还要小，只有5mm。杀伤力并不高，但是弹头是冰块，内含麻痹神经的药物，一旦接触到血肉便会自动溶解。一般用来生擒敌人。”<br/>牙错愕不已:“那你还能撑到现在？！你还是人吗？”</p><p>“因为药效很短。”樱不以为意地笑了笑，“其实我体质和别人不太一样，药物对我的作用比对一般人要稍微弱一些。”</p><p>牙看着她，一时也分不清是真是假，语塞半晌后才又低叹了一声：“我实在是没想到……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你居然会加入警察署。我还以为……”</p><p>牙止住了话头。印象中的春野樱只是个标准的优等生乖乖女，一头亮得扎眼的粉色长发，经常穿着一条红裙子，有着光辉的学业成绩，脸上总是挂着令人难以忘怀的可爱笑容。</p><p>“没什么啦。以为你会报考新闻之类的文科……”牙回过神，顿了顿，“不说这个了，你现在应该去休息，有没有补血药？虽然伤口很小，但好像还是流了很多血啊！”</p><p>“有……还是在那个储物柜里。”</p><p>牙点点头，收拾好医疗箱，顺便将染血的废绷带拿起来。正准备起身去扔掉，樱却忽然开口喊住了他：“那个……”</p><p>“啊？”他疑惑地回头。</p><p>“你说你的名字是……？”</p><p>牙无语了一下：“犬冢牙。”</p><p>“哦，记住了。”女孩子点头。</p><p>一切拾掇妥当，牙返回客厅，发现樱正低头翻开手机输入着什么。他只能站到一边，等对方收起手机，才开口问道：“需要我留下来吗？”</p><p>樱怔了怔。</p><p>牙挫败地挠挠头发，他忽然也不知道说什么好。</p><p>“我明白。谢谢。”樱感激地说着，“不过我的‘救援’很快就会到了，但是，我欠你一条命，我不会忘记的。”</p><p>“别说得这么严重！以后不要再做危险的事情，就算对得起我今晚的仗义相助了！”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那么我还是去楼下等着吧，等到有人来照顾你，我再离开好了。”</p><p>屋里又只剩下她一个人了。</p><p>樱朝后仰靠在沙发上，肩膀上的痛感一阵阵地钻心，她怔怔地望着烟灰缸里的空弹壳，不由苦笑。这枚子弹是政府尚在开发的冰子弹试验品之一，樱因着自家师姐加藤静音的职业之便曾有幸在实验室中见过它们的开发过程，真正的成品会是完整的冰状子弹，在击中目标后会被人体余温所融化，消弭于无形，是货真价实的战争武器。</p><p>而这样的东西，竟然出现在了佐助君的手中。</p><p>那个毫不犹豫开枪的人，真的是她从前认识的佐助君吗？真的是印象中那个寡言而温柔的男孩子吗？</p><p>樱呆呆地出着神，忽而眼眶一酸，说不上是委屈抑或是难过，她赶忙伸手抹掉了眼角渗出的泪珠。</p><p>犬冢牙的感叹言犹在耳，连她也不自觉地生出一丝恍惚——是啊，年少时期的自己所盼望的也不过是快些长大，变得更加独立更加坚强，这样她或许会有能力去保护那些她想要保护的人。</p><p>然而时光飞逝，当她真正长大之时，那些她最想要守护的人却早已离开她了。</p><p>樱疲惫地闭上眼睛，不多时便沉沉睡去，迷蒙之中又似乎回到了很久以前的学生时代——木叶流金般的阳光，千岁川清澈的水流，以及那些数不清的靠在树下悠然度过的午后。</p><p>真希望这一切都没有变过啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少年时代篇开始啦~~</p><p>第十五章</p><p>八年前。</p><p>T市木叶町。</p><p>千岁川的河水淌过北部环饲的群山，化为数条细小的山溪沿着交错的阡陌分流开去，清澈的水波绕过最为靠近城镇的小山，而清晨的阳光在汩汩水声中染亮了山门前一座小小的红色鸟居。</p><p>连着公路尽头的石阶蜿蜒向上，直直通向坐落在山腰处的那座古老神社。</p><p>秋日晨曦的鸟鸣虫语在山林间此起彼伏，不远处一辆轿车中正沿着公路朝山腰上驶来，最后静静停靠在山下的石阶前。</p><p>山上的神社内，女主人早已起床，正跨过客厅去唤醒尚在赖床的女儿。</p><p>“小樱！快起床！今天是你高中开学的第一天，你不可以迟到！”</p><p>母亲的敲门声惊醒了沉睡中的少女，她咕哝一声，从被窝中探出自己头疼欲裂的脑袋，乱糟糟的粉色长发不安分地在她肩膀上四处打着卷儿。</p><p>窗外的阳光透过百叶窗帘透进来，一道道晒在床边的地板上，少女踩着光线下床，一抬头正好从墙角伫立的落地镜中瞥见了自己苍白的脸色。</p><p>一觉醒来，令人眩晕的滞闷感反而有增无减。</p><p>少女用力地摇摇头，像是要将所有的不适摇出体外一般，深呼吸着打开门走了出去。</p><p>如母亲所言，今日是她进入高中阶段的第一天，人生的又一个开始，她怎么能够以疲惫的面貌去迎接这一天呢。</p><p>自我鼓励完毕，她迅速地洗漱换衣服，不多时便穿戴整齐地坐到了餐桌前。</p><p>“快点吃完早餐就下山去赶公交，木叶高校与这里可是相隔了整整一个城镇呢！”母亲一边说着一边从厨房里端出热腾腾的清粥与牛奶。</p><p>十五岁的春野樱低头望着眼前玻璃杯里冒着热气的牛奶，没来由得感到一阵反胃。</p><p>“能不能不喝牛奶呀，妈妈？”她苦恼地问道。</p><p>“不可以！”春野芽吹不容置辩地说道，“正在长身体的年轻女孩子，就该多吃这些有营养的东西。所以不要任性，快点把早餐吃完。”</p><p>“好吧。”少女心知没有商量的余地，只能硬着头皮捧起杯子勉强喝了几口。谁知平日香醇可口的牛奶此刻竟然莫名地难以下咽，于是她最终还是皱了皱眉，放下杯子，转而问道，“爸爸呢？”</p><p>“他在后院祭拜神明。”芽吹说着舀了一勺纳豆给女儿，轻轻叹息，“希望神明大人能够保佑小樱一生顺利平安，那我们也别无所求了！”</p><p>“你们好迷信哦。”少女撇嘴。</p><p>“没礼貌！如果惹神明大人生气，你将会失去他的庇护！”</p><p>樱吐了吐舌头，不再多嘴。然而当母亲的视线落在她的脸上时，对方忽然惊讶地问道：“你昨天没睡好吗？眼圈怎么这么重？”</p><p>樱对着饭碗暗暗皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>哼，现在才知道关心她。</p><p>“没什么啦，我想应该是顺利升学所以太高兴了，睡不着。”</p><p>“大惊小怪，能够升学是意料中的事情，有什么好兴奋的。”</p><p>话音刚落，门口传来清脆的门铃声。春野芽吹疑惑地放下碗筷，走到玄关处打开了门。</p><p>“芽吹夫人。”</p><p>门口传来一个熟悉的温和嗓音。</p><p>樱推开椅子跳起来，朝着玄关处跑去。</p><p>“蝎？”芽吹望着屋外阳光下的红发男子，微微愕然，“你怎么来了？”</p><p>赤砂之蝎尚未来得及回答，只见一团模糊的樱花色迅速地朝他冲了过来，像是一只粉嫩的兔子，眨眼间就扑到了他怀中。女孩子格外亲昵的拥抱中带着孩子气的天真，她高高兴兴地摇着他的胳膊，脸上满是欣喜：“哇！是叔叔！”</p><p>“小樱！”芽吹无奈，朝着蝎露出一个满是歉意的笑容。<br/>蝎不以为意地淡淡笑了笑，抬手轻轻拍了拍女孩子的肩膀。</p><p>“升学恭喜，小姑娘。”</p><p>“谢谢叔叔，礼物我也很喜欢哦~”少女说着从他怀中退出来，轻盈地转了一圈，朝对方炫耀着自己精致漂亮的背包。</p><p>“嗯，喜欢就好。”</p><p>“你太破费了。书包这样的东西，能用就好，何必要买这么贵呢？”芽吹叹气，“小樱还是小孩子，万一生出攀比之心，那就更难管教了。”</p><p>“什么嘛，妈妈好过分！我一直都是个好孩子呀！”樱不服气地抗议着。</p><p>“夫人误会了。”蝎平静地说道，“这个书包是家姐的心意。她工作忙碌无暇分身，我只是替她送来而已。”</p><p>少女闻言，立刻忘记了方才的不满，转而好奇地问道：“由江姑姑还好吗？我很想她，我们什么时候可以去找她玩？”</p><p>蝎沉默一瞬，抬手轻抚一下女孩粉粉的脑袋：“她很好，也很挂念你。只是她暂时脱不开身。”</p><p>少女露出显而易见的失望神色，闷闷不乐地扭头，撅嘴不言。</p><p>“好了，小樱。快去上学吧，时间不早了。”芽吹催促着。</p><p>“哦！那我走了，再见！”樱回过神，对着母亲与蝎挥了挥手，“对啦，替我向爸爸道别！”</p><p>望着女儿的身影渐渐消失在鸟居前的台阶下，芽吹心中隐约堆积的沉闷感略略释然。她收回视线，再次看向身前的年轻人。</p><p>这是二十五岁的赤砂之蝎，清秀的五官却依然俨如少年，只有那双琥珀色的眼睛透出一丝成年人方有的沉静。</p><p>“还没来得及问你，为什么今天会这么早来我们家？”她问道。</p><p>蝎沉吟一瞬，低声道：“我有点事情想跟两位说，能够进屋谈谈吗？”</p><p>“当然可以了，快进来吧。”</p><p>蝎点点头，跟着芽吹走进屋内。</p><p>厅堂中缭绕着一缕神社中惯有的淡淡香烛气息，四周墙壁柜木间悬挂着各种御守符纸。他关门时带进的风拂过窗角悬挂的风铃，叮当作响的清音回荡在略显狭窄的屋室中，格外的温馨平和。</p><p>春野兆从连着后院祠堂的偏门中走进来，见到来访的蝎，微微讶然。</p><p>“是蝎来了啊！”</p><p>蝎端坐在中央榻榻米前的矮几边，朝着家主稍稍点头：“兆先生。”</p><p>对方笑了笑，走到他对面坐下，随意地盘起双腿。作为神社的主人，春野兆身上倒是不见侍神者惯有的谨小慎微，反而相当随性，说是个有点迷糊的中年人也不为过。 </p><p>“听说你顺利毕业，而且成功举办了自己的第一个作品展会，实在是了不起啊！”</p><p>蝎的脸上依然是不动声色的平淡：“谢谢。”</p><p>“小樱走了？”春野兆回身朝着厨房里的妻子问道。</p><p>芽吹的声音混合着碗筷的碰撞声传来出来：“是啊。毕竟学校离家有些远。”</p><p>“哦。”春野兆应一声，回头看向蝎，“你吃过早饭了吗？要喝鸡蛋粥吗？”</p><p>“不用了，多谢。”蝎礼貌地婉拒着，停顿片刻，神情有些郑重地开口，“其实我今天来，是因为家姐……出了些事，正在住院。”</p><p>不待对方回应，芽吹已经急急忙忙地走出厨房，惊愕不已地问道：“由江住院了？为什么？她受伤了吗？伤到了哪里？”</p><p>“嗯，是工作上的一些意外。不过请你们放心，她已经没事了。”</p><p>“由江的血型很特殊，如果她受了什么严重的伤而失血，那么后果实在不堪设想……”芽吹担忧地说着，“可是，她不是只需要坐在办公大楼里就好了吗？为什么也会受伤？”</p><p>蝎沉默不言，视线静静地投向了尚未表态的春野兆。果然对方之前乐呵呵的神情不见了，取而代之的是他罕有的沉肃。芽吹不明所以地望着丈夫，焦急地等待着他的回答，他是每天都会看报纸的男人，自然知道了发生了什么。</p><p>由江身为法务大臣赤砂千代的孙女的第一文秘，她的处境决不能用安逸来形容。千代行事作风雷厉又铁血，加之其年长，在R国政界被戏称为罗刹婆婆。而不久前轰动一时的K市刑务所受刑者死亡事件，以及千代随后拒绝回应的态度使得群情激愤，民众自发在法务省总部前发起游行抗议，最后导致现场出现了人员伤亡。</p><p>由江在此期间骤然受伤，个中因由不言而喻。</p><p>“我替祖母向你们致歉。”蝎的回答直白而简洁，他伸手从衣领中掏出皮夹，将一张薄薄的纸片推到春野兆眼前，“这些……是补偿。”</p><p>芽吹错愕不已，一时间不知如何反应，而她的丈夫只是瞥一眼身前的支票，目光掠过其上巨额的数字，神情平淡至极。</p><p>“这些钱，我们并不需要，还是请你收回去吧。”片刻后，他开口说道，“另外，我希望你转告千代夫人，由江受伤我虽然心痛，但多半都是来自于我对自己这个亲生大哥的无能而感到遗憾与惭愧，她儿时与我们走散，完全是我们春野家的疏忽。幸而被赤砂夫妇家收养，她才能够平安顺遂地长大成人，如果非要论亏欠的话，也是我亏欠你们。”</p><p>“老公。”芽吹轻唤一声，走到他身边坐下，安慰地抚住他的肩膀。</p><p>蝎默坐不语，琥珀色的眼睛有一瞬淡得几乎透明。他沉思片刻，终于点了点头，伸手收回了支票。</p><p>“……我明白了，是我失礼了。”</p><p>“能带我去看看她吗？”春野兆问道。</p><p>“当然。”蝎应诺着。</p><p>……</p><p>沿着曲折的盘山公路下到山脚，樱被一路寒凉的山风吹得瑟瑟发抖。单薄的校服裙摆遮不住裸露在空气中的双腿，她觉得浑身冷得难受，双脚的无力感越来越重，隐隐的酸痛甚至从她的小腿蔓延而上，而背后那只原本没什么重量的书包，此刻却像是一块巨石般压在她的背脊上，沉得她想吐。 </p><p>果然还是着凉了呀。  </p><p>樱模糊地想着，哆哆嗦嗦地走到了站台边等待着。方才见到蝎的欣喜退去之后，更多的不适感一起涌了上来，她下意识地裹紧校服的外套，一边头晕眼花地看向路口，期待公车早点到来。</p><p>千岁川站前是更加遥远的江蕙站，木叶町最有钱有势的人几乎都住在那里，因此经停的公车很少，即便有偶尔经过的一两条站线，站台之间彼此相隔的距离也很长。<br/> 樱焦急不已地站在风口处等待着，生怕公车会迟迟不至。</p><p>好在她并没有等太久，五分钟后白色的巴士静静地从路口拐了进来，停在了少女身前。</p><p>樱头重脚轻地登上后门，几乎是扑向了视野之中看到的第一个空位。</p><p>车内的乘客屈指可数，樱却好巧不巧地将自己塞到了另一个乘客的身边，笨重的落座感使得对方不满地扭头，冷冷地瞥了她一眼。少女头晕目眩间毫无所觉，只是一味地将额头抵向前方后座，闭上眼睛微微喘息，甚至没有看到身边那一角与自己所着质地色泽相同的校服。</p><p>而对方也不过事不关己地回过头去，塞上耳机，重新望向窗外。</p><p>车辆缓缓发动，朝着木叶町最热闹繁华的地段驶去。</p><p>樱本以为坐上车之后会好很多，然而一路上车辆走走停停，加之逐渐与上班高峰期的车流汇聚，乘客逐站增加，车内原本畅通的空气变得更加滞闷起来。少女屡次觉得胸腔里仿佛有一只手在狠狠地撕扯她的肺部，不得已之下只能用手捂住嘴巴，以防自己真的呕吐出来。</p><p>这是她高中入学的第一天，不能因为一点伤风感冒就缺席，只要能够撑到学校，那么她可以去医务室向校医要一些感冒药……很快就会好的。</p><p>她断断续续地安慰着自己，呼吸频率却不自觉地加重起来。</p><p>前方的乘客似乎是颇为困扰，无奈之下回头问道：“这位小姐，你还好吗？”</p><p>樱昏昏沉沉的点头，正准备开口道歉，车辆猝然停了下来，使得她再次一头撞在了前座软软的椅背上。尚未来得及平复，身边的人站了起来，清冷的嗓音居高临下地传进她的耳朵。</p><p>“请让一下，我要下车。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>樱一时反应无能，疑惑着抬起头，顺着对方整洁笔挺的外套向上望去——然后便在不甚清晰的视野中对上了少年漆黑得像是子夜般幽深的眼睛。</p><p>许久以后，樱才发觉所有的一切都是从那一瞬间开始的。</p><p>只是彼时的樱在重感冒的眩晕之中，甚至不确定那个容颜清俊的少年究竟是真是幻。因为美貌而心动的人好像是肤浅的，可是那一年在病痛折磨中的春野樱不过十五岁。</p><p>十五岁的女孩子的感情简单而纯粹——就像喜欢一朵美丽的玫瑰，喜欢一只鸣声清脆的鸟儿一样。</p><p>“……哦，好。”</p><p>樱依然轻轻地点点头，扶着椅子站了起来。</p><p>窗外的景象映入眼中，樱这才发现她本应该就在这一站下车。于是少女朝着身后等待的少年歉意地鞠躬，转而踉跄着走向车门处，一路又轻声朝着被自己撞到的乘客致歉，大家和善地让开道路，让她顺利下了车。</p><p>甫一触及车外凉意逼人的空气，樱立刻重重地哆嗦了一下，眼前像是蒙了团黑雾一般乍然间难以目视。她在站台前的行人道上蹒跚两步，忽然直直地栽倒下去，引起了路人的一片惊呼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十六章</p><p>       蝎与春野夫妇乘坐在赤坂区前田医院的特殊电梯内，安静地等待着它将他们带向顶楼那片安静的贵宾区。</p><p>  如T市其他颇具规模的医院一般，前田病院将顶楼南部划为独立的区域，于其中建造起数十间装潢高档的贵宾病房，用来接待身份特殊的病患。电梯门打开的那一瞬间，三人迈步而出，穿过两边缀满镂花雕饰的长廊，直奔尽头处的一扇浅黄色的木门前。</p><p>    屋内的谈话声正透过虚掩的门缝晰地传了出来。</p><p>  “护士小姐，我不想吃药，这个药好苦哦，我能不能吃冰淇淋？”</p><p>  “赤砂小姐，你还是病人……根据你的医嘱，住院期间还是忌口比较好。”</p><p>  “可是我只是擦伤了胳膊，又不是肠胃病，为什么要住院呢？又为什么要忌口？”</p><p>  “这是浅野医师的规定……我们必须遵循，更何况赤砂小姐你并不是单纯的擦伤胳膊，你……”</p><p>  “但我已经没事了嘛，拜托你了，护士小姐～”</p><p>  蝎上前一步推开房门，屋内两人齐齐回过头朝着门边看过来。而正盘腿坐在病床上的年轻女人发出一声惊喜的轻呼，高兴地朝着春野夫妇喊道：“啊哈！是哥哥和芽吹姐！”</p><p>  春野芽吹赶忙绕过身前的两个人，抢先一步坐到了病床前。对方自然而然地握住了她的手，用那双荧亮如翡翠般的绿眼睛望着她，撒娇般地噘嘴哀求：“芽吹姐，你快告诉护士小姐，我不想喝白粥呀，一点味道也没有！”</p><p>  “好好好，你先别动。”芽吹温言答应着，扭头看向病床前一脸无奈的护士小姐，肃然道，“请问，护士小姐，我们家由江到底为什么会住院？”</p><p>  “赤砂小姐因人群挤压混乱受到了肢体伤害，送到医院时甚至昏迷不醒。”护士小姐一边耐心地说着，一边装作没看到赤砂由江正死瞪着自己，“虽说伤口已经处理过，她也的确已经清醒……但是我们仍然希望她能留院观察，毕竟昏迷原因尚未完全确定。”</p><p>  芽吹闻言一惊，望向由江：“你昏倒了？怎么回事？是不是工作太累了？”</p><p>  由江不满地瞥一眼护士，低头绕着自己淡粉色的发梢，闷闷地说道：“只是被吓到了而已……没想到会有人这么胆大，竟然聚集在法务省总部门口闹事呢，还好奶奶没事。”</p><p>  “她有你挡在身前，当然不会有事了！”芽吹没好气地想着，一边又仔仔细细打量着由江，见她只是面色有些苍白，精神确实不错，也暗暗松了口气。</p><p>  春野兆见状，低咳一声，示意护士小姐离开，才走到由江身边开口道：“身体还有没有什么不舒服？真的已经没事了吗？”</p><p>  赤砂由江闻言，煞有介事地点头：“当然有不舒服，我吃不饱！”</p><p>  “你怎么还是像小孩子一样！”芽吹又好气又好笑，“只有小樱那个年纪的女孩子才会吵着要吃的。”</p><p>  赤砂由江顺势死死拽住对方的胳膊不放，更加变本加厉地耍赖：“哎呀哎呀，有芽吹姐照顾我，我就勉强自降辈分，和小樱当姐妹好了！”</p><p>  “是啊是啊，反正看起来长得比较像的也是你们两个……”</p><p>  ……</p><p>  春野兆无言以对地回头看向蝎，对方接受到他的目光，淡淡一笑，无谓地耸肩。</p><p>  这两个女人聊天的时候，向来没有男人插话的余地，春野兆因而总是忍不住怀疑，似乎和由江有着血缘关系的，应该是自己的妻子才对。</p><p>  “对了，为什么只有你们来，小樱呢？我好想她呀！”由江眨着那双令人印象深刻的绿眼睛，神情恍如少女般纯稚。</p><p>  蝎此时方才接话道：“她有高中入学式要参加。”</p><p>  “哦。”赤砂由江的眼神从他身上掠过，神情有一瞬的冷淡。</p><p>    从方才他们进到病房之内时，她就像是完全把蝎当成了空气一般，目光只在春野夫妇身上停留。此时她的视线回到芽吹身上，一瞬间又露出了甜甜的笑容：“小樱真是好命呀，遗传了我的美貌和好脑袋又摆脱了我的麻烦血型，将来说不定会长成比我更加优秀的好女人呢。”</p><p>  芽吹对她稍纵即逝的神情变化毫无所觉，反而哭笑不得地拍了拍她的脑袋：“要是真有那样一天我是不是该感谢你？”</p><p>  由江笑嘻嘻地躲避着，春野兆在一边看着她们，无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p>    芽吹抬眼望见了依然倚在门边的蝎，察觉到了由江故意的忽视，心下叹了口气，温和地开口说道：“蝎，别总是站在门口了，过来坐吧。”</p><p>    蝎尚未开口，由江却突然提高了声音，笑眯眯地接话：“不用了芽吹姐，蝎是大忙人呢。既然你们现在知道我没事，就放他走吧，反正任务已经完成了，不是吗？”</p><p>  “由江！”春野兆怔了怔，皱眉出声呵斥。</p><p>  赤砂由江充耳不闻，只是回过头去看向蝎，眼中的敌意显而易见。</p><p>  蝎的表情毫无触动，平静地点点头，好像方才被下了逐客令的人并不是他。</p><p>  “也好，那我先告辞了。”沉吟一瞬，他开口道。</p><p>  芽吹一惊，想要出言阻拦：“蝎，你……”</p><p>  对方微微一笑，并不多言，转身轻轻地带上了门。</p><p>  只剩三人的病房中忽然安静得有些尴尬。</p><p>  由江脸上方才挂着的甜美笑容消失了，此刻她正冷冷地望着房门，唇边的弧度带着一丝嘲讽。</p><p>  春野兆的目光落在她的神情上，忽而沉下了脸：“就算没有血缘关系，他也是你名义上的弟弟，你这样做，太不懂事了。”</p><p>  由江吃了一惊，很快又在哥哥突如其来的严厉态度中回过神，面上漠然的神色淡化了些许，转而静静地开口问道：“哥哥，芽吹姐。蝎……是不是又打算给你们钱？”</p><p>    芽吹眉心一跳，下意识地去看春野兆，见对方神情平静，又转而朝着由江温声说道：“他也是好意……你们从小一起长大，你也应该知道，你这个弟弟并不太懂人情世故……”</p><p>    由江垂眸望着芽吹握住她的手，撇了撇嘴角，固执地说道：“芽吹姐，正因为我从小和他一起长大，所以我看得更加清楚。冷漠和内敛——是有本质区别的。蝎是前者。”</p><p>  “可他毕竟是你的弟弟，是你的家人。”春野兆沉声说道。</p><p>  “我才不想要这种冷血的弟弟呢！”由江突然抬头，语气中含着尖锐与愤慨，“你们知道吗？每年父母的忌日，对他来说好像完全没有任何特殊意义一样！他从来没有表现过丝毫对父母的怀念，也很少回家，平时他更是从来不关心奶奶，包括这次法务省总部前发生的暴动，他甚至没有给奶奶打一个电话！有时候，我都怀疑他是不是已经死了，才会这样毫无情感。”</p><p>  她一口气说完，倔强地扭过头去，眼眶却有些发红，像是一只生了闷气的犟兔子。</p><p>  春野兆望着她，莫名地就想到了自己同样倔强的女儿，姑侄两人极度相似的粉发碧眸，生气时都会下意识微微咬唇的神情，让他有一瞬间的恍惚。由江不过二十多岁，个性又好强骄傲，年轻气盛本就正常，只是不知道现在看似乖巧的小樱在长到二十多岁的时候，是不是也会变成像她姑姑一样棱角分明的女人。</p><p>  他忽然说不出地担忧。</p><p>  “人和人是不一样的，不是每个人都像你一样擅于表达自己的情感。男人和女人尤其不一样。很多人即便内心悲痛哀伤，却也不会想着要与人分享，更多的时候，他们会选择一个人待着。更何况这么多年来，蝎也帮了我们家不少忙，所以不管有没有血缘关系，在我心里，蝎也是我们家的一份子。”春野兆停顿一瞬，面色肃然地望着自己年轻的小妹，“所以刚才那样的话，我不希望再听见。不管你有什么理由，任性刻薄的对待他人终究是劣行，不是我们春野家的人该做的事，明白吗？”</p><p>  由江静静地听着，在对方严肃的视线下稍稍退缩，低低答应了声：“……是。”</p><p>  芽吹望着由江可怜兮兮的神情，用胳膊肘撞了下丈夫，略带责怪地轻声说道：“好了，由江还在住院，你干嘛这么严肃？都吓到她了。”</p><p>  春野兆怔愣一瞬，方才极度冷峻的面色松动下来，露出了些许不自在。</p><p>  “说起来，街对面好像有个甜品店，由江不算想吃冰淇淋吗，不如……”芽吹见状，立刻转移话题，试图转圜气氛。</p><p>  由江毫不犹豫地抓住了这个翻身的机会：“我要吃抹茶味的抹茶味的！”</p><p>  春野兆正无奈间，身后的房门忽然被轻声打开，赤砂之蝎再次出现在众人的视线中。</p><p>  由江见他返回，略略窘迫地别过头，在内心猜测着方才的对话有没有被他听到。</p><p>  然而蝎的目光根本没有朝着她看过来，脸色平静如常。他握着手机，径直走到春野兆身前说道：“刚才接到了木叶病院的电话，樱在上学的路上晕倒了，被人送去了医院。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十七章</p><p>    因急于赶去医院探望由江，春野芽吹将夫妇二人的手机落在了家中。这些生活物品向来都由芽吹一人掌管，因此当她偶尔粗心大意之时，产生的负面影响往往是双倍的。</p><p>    医院的电话最后还是打到了赤砂之蝎这里。</p><p>    作为春野樱紧急联系人名单上的第三位，蝎的存在在这样的情况下显然比前两位要可靠一些。</p><p>    匆匆离开赤坂区前田病院后，他们迅速地返回木叶町，到达医院大楼时，芽吹又是抢先一步扑到了前台处。</p><p>   “您好，请问刚刚被送来的叫作春野樱的女孩子怎么样了？我是她的妈妈。”芽吹趴在前台边，气息紊乱地问道。</p><p>   “春野小姐吗？”路过的护士闻言接话道，“她被安排在后面的普通病房，我现在带你们过去。”</p><p>   “她还好吗？到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>   “令嫒只是感冒发烧了而已……秋季气候转凉，孩子的身体也要多多注意呀！”</p><p>    春野夫妇一边听着护士的话，一边忙不迭地随着护士小姐拐进后方的走廊。蝎正欲跟上，却听前台的小姑娘忽然出声说道：“诶诶，你这就走了吗？那个……对对，就是你。你不需要一起去看看吗？”</p><p>    他疑惑地转身，这才发现一个少年正从候诊室正中央的长椅上站起来，手里抓着一件深色的校服外套，和清早樱出门时穿着的那件款式相同，显然是同校生。</p><p>    少年摇了摇头，似乎是感受到了蝎的注视，目光朝着他站立的方向扫了过来。</p><p>    双方视线隔着空荡的候诊厅遥遥交错，少年没什么表情地瞥了他一眼，率先回过身去，展开手里那件外套重新披上，颈后雪白衫领下那枚红白相间的团扇家纹一闪而过。</p><p>    蝎不禁微微错愕。</p><p>    病房内。</p><p>    樱已经醒了，正虚弱地躺在病床上，听着母亲在床前关心又急切的唠叨，苍白的脸上含着一丝无奈的微笑。她一头粉色的长发软软地散开在枕头边，露在被窝之外的左手正连着点滴瓶，整个人陷在宽大的病床里纤小得有些可怜。</p><p>    蝎在房门口停顿一瞬，女孩子的绿眼睛已经朝着他望过来，晶亮晶亮的，丝毫不受病意的侵蚀。</p><p>   “叔叔。”她微微启唇喊他，却没有发出声音。</p><p>    他沉默着走到病床边，垂眸看她。</p><p>   “……我说你呀，既然知道今天是开学的日子就应该好好保重身体才对，都说了只是升学而已！”</p><p>    一旁的春野芽吹依然在絮絮叨叨地埋怨着女儿的大意，少女一边装作乖巧地听着，一边在母亲转过身去时偷偷朝着蝎扮鬼脸。</p><p>    与医师交谈着的春野兆此时走了进来，见状不由叹气：“同样是病人，你对由江可不是这个态度，到底谁才是你的女儿呀？”</p><p>   “这怎么能比！”芽吹直起身瞪着丈夫，“由江情况特殊，身边又没人照顾……但这丫头在我的照料下天天吃好喝好，生病当然只能怪自己了！”</p><p>    樱无奈，忍不住出声提醒道：“我还在这儿呢，妈妈……”停顿片刻，她忽然反应过来：“由江姑姑怎么了？”</p><p>    许是声音过轻，芽吹并未听见女儿的这声询问，转身加入到丈夫与主治医生的谈话中去。</p><p>    反倒是蝎上前两步，靠近病床，忽然开口喊了声“樱”，引得少女好奇地转过眼珠看向他。</p><p>   “送你来医院的那个男孩子……是你的朋友？”</p><p>    樱怔了怔，疑惑又惊讶：“男孩子？”</p><p>   “嗯。”蝎望一眼对方不明所以的神情，问道，“你……不知道吗？”</p><p>   “我不知道是谁送我来的……”樱喃喃地答应着，忽然“咦”了一声，瞪大了眼睛追问道，“是不是……一个个子高高的，皮肤很白，眼睛很黑的男孩子？”</p><p>   “是啊。”蝎微不可见地皱眉，“你们不认识吗？”</p><p>   “我只是今天碰巧在公车上遇到他而已！”樱说着，愣了愣，忽而直直坐了起来，掀开被子就想翻身下床，“他在哪里，我要去谢谢他！”</p><p>    小女孩这突如其来的动作牵一发动全身般地引起一阵混乱，床头的点滴架因她的起身而骤然歪斜，蝎慌忙伸手去扶，却正巧和试图往外冲的樱撞个正着，小姑娘晕头转向地跌坐回去，一个趔趄倒在母亲身上，把对方吓了一跳。</p><p>   “生病了还毛毛躁躁的，像什么样子！”母亲皱眉，低声呵斥着。</p><p>    蝎顺手按着少女的肩膀让她坐回了病床，神情颇为无奈：“你现在出去也没用，他已经离开了。”</p><p>    樱登时怔住，呆头呆脑地问道：“啊？为什么？”</p><p>    蝎摇了摇头：“不知道，也许是要赶回学校吧。”</p><p>    樱在那一瞬间郁闷不已，可是转念又想到对方本就只是萍水相逢的路人，好心好意送她来医院也算仁至义尽，何况自己的家人也已然赶到，作为课业在身的学生，的确没什么必要继续留在这里了。然而沉吟片刻，少女最终还是有些不甘心地抬头问道：“那他有没有说自己叫什么名字？”</p><p>   “……没有。”</p><p>   “哦……”</p><p>    少女微微低头，蜷缩起双腿钻进被子里，面上的失望在那一刻显露无疑。</p><p>    另一边与春野夫妇交谈完毕的医生上前察看着樱的点滴瓶，片刻后从白褂上衣袋中抽出钢笔，一边在病例板上记录着，一边状若无意地插话：“你也不需要太沮丧，毕竟帮助别人只是举手之劳，不是为了要什么回报，所以没有留下姓名也很正常。更何况我看到了那个孩子的校服，应该和你是同校生。如果真的有心道谢，将来一定会在学校里遇到的。”</p><p>    这话显然很有效果，原本还在郁郁寡欢的女孩子忽然就好转了心情，苍白的脸蛋上浮现出一点带着酡红的兴奋神色，绿眼睛莹然眨了眨，乖觉地说道：“嗯，谢谢医生。”</p><p>   “不用。”医生说着，朝樱微笑了下，“如果有什么需要随时喊我。”</p><p>    待到医生离开，芽吹回身替女儿掖了下被角，虽然面色依然带着责怪般的不郁，语气却温和了许多：“好了，别胡思乱想了，入学式错过也是没办法的事情。好好睡一觉，早些恢复体力早些上学。”</p><p>    先前一番小小的折腾后，樱此时亦觉得困意上涌，于是听话地闭上了眼睛，钻进了被窝。</p><p>   “那么……我也告辞了。”蝎走到门口，略略回身对着春野夫妇说道，“晚上我再来接二位。”</p><p>   “真是太麻烦你了，蝎。”芽吹满怀歉意地朝他微笑一下，“大半天都陪着我们奔波，你工作应该很忙吧？我们可以坐公车回家的，而且小樱今天要住院，或许我就不回去了。”</p><p>    对方沉吟一瞬，点了点头：“好吧，如果有什么需要我帮忙的地方，请不必客气。”</p><p>   “知道了，多谢你。”</p><p>    蝎转身离去。</p><p>    芽吹站在病房门口的长廊内，望着对方渐行渐远，最后晕进远处的光线中模糊成一个不甚清晰的影子，面上挂着的微笑不自觉地淡了下来，回归为原本忧心忡忡的神态。</p><p>    瞥了眼妻子恍惚的表情，春野兆问道：“你在想什么，芽吹？”</p><p>    芽吹没有收回目光，只是淡淡地反问:“老公，你有没有觉得蝎这孩子……唉，我说不上来。”她迟疑不定地开口，“其实，我们和蝎的接触，也不过是从几年前找到由江的时候开始的，而从小在赤砂家长大的由江，对他更加了解也说不定……”</p><p>    春野兆回答得十分平静：“我也并没有说我认为由江是错的。”</p><p>    “诶？”芽吹微微错愕，转头看向丈夫。</p><p>    “对我们来说，由江的看法是否正确其实并没有那么重要，人都是多面的，并不是单一的词汇便可以概括。由江和我不一样，她非常的聪明。但是聪明人多半过于自信，尤其是她还年轻，又在千代夫人膝下娇生惯养这么多年，难免唯我独尊。她那样锋芒毕露的性格，我总是很担心啊……”春野兆低低叹息一声，“至于蝎……他和由江都不过是过早失去了父母的可怜孩子罢了。”</p><p>    说话间他的目光穿过病房外的玻璃窗，落到屋内陷入熟睡的女儿脸上，少女略带稚气的脸蛋因病热而红白相间，而她淡粉色的头发软软地搭在额角鬓间，沐着屋外投来的细碎阳光，与世隔绝般地平静且柔婉。</p><p>     他忽而难以自禁地淡淡笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十八章</p><p>       晚上下班后蝎再度来到医院探病，顺便为春野家带了些晚餐。然而樱始终沉睡着挂着点滴，于是他也不过略作停留便离开了。</p><p>  芽吹依然决定留下照顾女儿，而春野兆便搭着蝎的车回到了家中。</p><p>  与对方互道晚安之后，蝎沿着山路往回行驶。</p><p>  刚下盘山公路，两辆如出一辙的黑色面包车便悄无声息地尾随着他开上通往市区的高架，一路不近不远地跟着，直到蝎骤然拐进通向海滨隧道的七号出口，跟踪者才终于有些沉不住气地加速逼近。</p><p>  蝎瞥一眼后视镜，两辆车在跟行中忽然分散，其中一辆突然转弯从另一侧的出口开了出去。</p><p>  他心中冷笑，不动声色地继续着夜行。</p><p>  海滨隧道每晚九点准时封路，蝎驾车飞驰过隧道口，猛地下拉变速杆，狠狠地踩一脚油门加速冲上不远处的海滨大桥。</p><p>  此时道路上几乎无人通行，两辆车身前后追行的影子在月夜甚为突兀显眼。而越是接近桥的另一端，蝎的眼神便愈加阴沉，眼看着便要穿过海面，果不其然先前那辆半路改道的面包车像是拦路虎一般骤然出现，从前方包抄了过来，直直地朝着蝎的方向疾驰而去。</p><p>  刺耳的刹车声划破寂静的黑夜，蝎倒转方向盘，车子在桥身中后段处飘移着转过一百八十度，堪堪停在栏杆边。</p><p>  桥下是奔腾卷涌的海水，海浪声在宁静无人的黑夜中显得格外嘈杂。蝎再度望一眼后视镜，另一辆黑色面包车紧随其后停了下来，他被一前一后地堵在了大桥中央。</p><p>  车门打开，五六个身着黑衣的人影在月色中下车，如同鬼魅般朝着他的方向无声逼近。</p><p>  蝎握住方向盘，琥珀色的眼瞳笔直地望进前方的黑暗，眼中寒意毕现。</p><p>  他纹丝不动地坐在驾驶座上，余光中瞥见有人敲了敲身侧的窗玻璃。</p><p>  车门边一人，前方两人分别位于十二点与两点方向，后方三人呈半圆包围之势朝他靠拢而来。</p><p>  每个人手里都持着枪支，黑色的枪身在月色下幽然反光。</p><p>  他缓缓地抬了抬眼皮。</p><p>  呵。来得正好。</p><p>  他不动声色地放下一只手，从座位一侧的凹槽中抽出了他常年存放的小刀。刀身只有五厘米长，刀刃薄得像是叶片一般，在暗夜中闪着冷冷的银光。</p><p>  几乎是没有缓冲地，他骤然推门而出，门外的黑衣男人踉跄着一步退开，下意识地举枪扣动扳机，蝎抢先一步挥刀而出，斩下对方握枪的食指，男人痛呼之声未落，蝎一记手刀劈中他的手腕，枪口好巧不巧地被推向了自己前方的两位同伙。</p><p>  “砰、砰！”两声枪响，前方的同伙们像是布偶一样软软地跌下去，男人眼看着自己的鲜血淋漓的残手被蝎从后方握住，枪口残留着一丝余烟。而对方从后方勒住自己的脖子，像是摆弄着一具傀儡一般操纵着自己的动作。</p><p>  蝎架着黑衣人，仿佛架着一枚肉盾，后方的子弹追上来时他旋身将这块活靶推了出去，转而双手一撑翻上引擎盖。他在狭窄的车身上不过翻滚一圈便落到另一侧，子弹一颗颗擦着他的肌肤打在车身上。眼看着又有黑衣人追上近前，蝎起身一刀掷出戳中对方的眼睛，紧接着故技重施，上前制住那人，推着对方握枪的手开向他的同伙。</p><p>  一系列动作的完成不过须臾，而对方人数虽多，反应能力却显然远不如蝎。很快这场以少制多的战斗便分出了胜负，六人尽数倒下，蝎俯身拔出插在脚下尸体眼眶中的小刀，溅出的血余温尚在。</p><p>  他将刀身在对方衣衫上擦拭了下，神色漠然地起身。</p><p>  “啧，没完没了。”</p><p>  他在月光下站立一会儿，突然想起了什么，复又蹲下身去检查那几具尸体，然而翻来覆去片刻，却并未从那几个人身上发现熟悉的标识，正疑惑着自己是否弄错，忽而耳后生风，他几乎是本能地跃起来，后跳着躲过了这危险的一击。</p><p>  贴地倒滑出两米，蝎撑住地面，愕然抬头，这才发现桥上不知何时多出了一个高挑纤瘦的人影，对方身形凹凸有致，一袭紧身的黑色呢绒战斗服在淡淡的月色下泛着隐隐的微光。</p><p>  是个女人？</p><p>  蝎冷冷地注视着对方，而黑衣女人也并不多言，沉吟一瞬立刻迅速地朝着蝎扑了过来。她的速度极快，几乎是眨眼就追到近前，赤手空拳便朝着蝎打来。此时蝎方才看清，那个女人一头浅蓝紫色的利落短发，发鬓上别着一朵巨大的白蔷薇，而眼睛像是虎睛石般明亮。</p><p>  他不由得微微一怔。</p><p>  正分神间，对方忽然矮下身一脚扫来，纤细有力的长腿在地上划出大半个圆弧，蝎堪堪后跳着躲过，心中警铃大作，不再轻敌。双方缠斗在一起，动作身手快得仿佛脱离了周遭的时间，在月色朦胧的夜幕下化为了两个模糊的身影。</p><p>  时间一分一秒地过去。</p><p>  蝎冷静地应对着，企图引诱对方先露出破绽，果然不多时后，女人一拳挥来时动作稍显急躁，蝎立刻一把擒住了她的手腕。对方吃了一惊，咬着牙使力，拳头停留在距离蝎面部三公分处，却再也靠近不得了。</p><p>  男人力量上的优势在此时战胜了她，蝎淡漠地望着近在咫尺的那双冰冷双瞳，正欲抢先下手，却忽而听得对方发出了一声极轻极短的笑声。</p><p>  这短短的笑声中却包含着轻蔑与冷酷，散开在寒气湿重的夜风中格外诡异。</p><p>  下一瞬，蝎惊觉手中原本抓握着的臂膀像是凭空消失了一般，而女人的拳头忽然化为了纸屑一般的碎片，在空中飞舞重组，瞬间合为一柄薄薄的利刃朝着他刺了过来。</p><p>  蝎猛地格开对方的胳膊，与之拉开了距离，他骇然地退到桥栏杆边，惊愕不已。</p><p>  “搞什么鬼？”</p><p>  人类的肢体，怎么可能变成纸？！</p><p>  面上忽然一阵刺痒，他下意识地伸手摸去，指尖果然一片殷红。</p><p>  而对方却没有再追击过来。</p><p>  此刻她正站在离蝎两米之遥的黑夜中，右手处依然盘旋着白纸飞屑，场面怪异极了。面对惊魂不定的蝎，黑衣女人沉默片刻，终于冷冷地开口。</p><p>  “赤砂之蝎，死还是加入我们，你自己选。”</p><p>  蝎瞪大眼睛死死盯着她，半晌后才渐渐平静下来，面上的震愕逐渐回转为原本的波澜不惊。</p><p>  “果然……之前派来的，都是些微不足道的小角色。”他冷笑着擦掉面颊上的血迹，“你才是正主，对吗？”</p><p>  女人不答，只是静静地站立着。</p><p>  此时天际阴云散开，月光复明，光华落在女人深黑的衣衫上，晦明晦暗地映出了她左肩处镶嵌着的一朵暗红流云。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十九章<br/>       夜风凛冽。</p><p>  湍急的海水奋力冲撞上桥墩，嘶吼着散成细碎的水珠白沫，循环往复奔涌不息。</p><p>  桥上静默数秒的对峙之后，赤砂之蝎缓缓站直了身体，双手闲适地兜进西裤口袋，解除了原本戒备的姿态。</p><p>  云层在头顶的暗夜中无声无息地如潮般滚动着，男人琥珀色的眼睛于月影变幻下透明得仿若折光的玻璃，微微抬眼，他毫无笑意地牵了牵唇角。</p><p>  “说吧，你们锲而不舍地想要拉我入伙，究竟是有什么目的？”</p><p>  “很简单。”女人也收起了战斗，后退两步倚靠在轿车车头，影子被车灯拉得修长，“你的才华。还有，你那副冷酷的心肠。”</p><p>  “哦？”蝎挑眉。</p><p>  “截止到今晚的过去三个月里，我们派去与你交涉的人数总计五十四人，但是迄今未有一人生还。”女人冷静地叙述着，“你比我们想象得还要心狠手辣。”</p><p>  “我只是讨厌被人威胁罢了。”蝎淡漠地说道，“你们真的以为，一份老旧的实验报告就足以成为勒索我的筹码吗？”</p><p>  “你误会了。我们无意威胁，而是诚意邀请你加入。”<br/>女人抱臂，平静地垂眸，“犯罪集团也好，恐怖组织也罢，不过是愚昧世人所见到的表象而已，这个世界，远远超过人类墨守成规的思维桎梏。我们——是为了「神」而存在的。”</p><p>  女人清冷话音的末梢含着一丝莫测的虔诚与笃定，蝎怔了怔，接着失笑地弯下腰。</p><p>  “神？……抱歉，这位大姐。”片刻后他抬头，淡淡地收敛了神色，“我早就过了做统治世界白日梦的年纪了，虽然你的确有些让人难以理解的古怪，不过我真的没什么兴趣，恕不奉陪。”</p><p>  整了整因打斗而凌乱的衣领，蝎眸光暗沉，目不斜视地走到他的车边，伸手拉开车门就要坐进去。</p><p>  女人不为所动地靠在他的车前，没有阻止蝎意欲离去的举动，然而在对方即将坐进驾驶座的那一刹那，她忽然冷冷地开口。</p><p>  “你是用什么方法……让五十四具尸体凭空消失的呢？”<br/>  蝎的指尖猝然停滞在门把上。</p><p>  他扭头，死死地盯着对方。</p><p>  “你说什么？”</p><p>  “打开天窗说亮话吧，赤砂之蝎。那些人都死了，我们很确定。在加入组织之前，每个人的体内都被植入了监测生命体征的有机芯片，除非心脏停摆，血液停止流动，否则信号是不会消失的。”黑衣女子转身看着他，如纸般地毫无表情，“五十四个人啊……这样的死亡数量足以引起社会的轰动，为什么媒体报纸上却从来没有出现相关报导？你到底——是用了什么样的手段，逃过了东京警方的法眼？”</p><p>  蝎不言，手指却狠狠地攥紧了车门把。</p><p>  “不如让我来解释，你看我猜得对不对，怎么样？”</p><p>  女人缓缓走到就近的伏趴着的尸体边，微微抬脚，黑色的高跟鞋鞋尖挑着躯体翻过身来。她居高临下地瞥一眼尸体，从上身衣领中掏出了一管食指长的药剂，明黄的液体在玻璃管中微微摇晃。</p><p>  蝎的面色蓦然一僵，紧接着松开了门把，将开启一隙的车门狠狠地推了回去。</p><p>  “一九九九年，你赴往H国留学，五年后作为出色的初级工艺师回到日本，年纪轻轻作品却已在国际工艺品界享有盛名，而你的导师，更是出生于P市的顶级工艺师马歇尔·罗兰先生。这样无可挑剔的背景，便是大部分人所熟悉的赤砂之蝎生平。”女人一边说着，一边麻利地从口袋中抽出白色的塑胶手套戴上，“然而有一点我很好奇，如果四年前你在马斯特里赫特大学的生化研究未被终止，之后也未曾转学，那么你是否已经有了足以让整个世界震撼的惊世之能呢？”</p><p>  黑子女子不看他，小心地捏开尸体的嘴巴，将试管中的液体倒了进去。</p><p>  “你……”</p><p>  赤砂之蝎望着她的动作，感觉浑身的血液骤然冷了下去。</p><p>  “死物永远比不上鲜活的生命。寄情于人偶雕塑，不觉得太过无趣了吗，蝎？”</p><p>  女人起身，将空了的试管扔进桥下的海水中。</p><p>  蝎奋力平息着心中翻涌的愤怒与恐惧，半晌后，才咬着牙颤声开口。</p><p>  “菲尔顿导师……他……”</p><p>  黑衣女子点头：“如你所想，他已经死了。”</p><p>  蝎愕然，怒目瞪向她，双手猝然捏成拳状，骨节在苍白的肌肤下突起。</p><p>  “别急于露出这种凶恶的眼神，他是自然死于脑血栓，三十年的顽疾了，与我们无关。”女人勾了勾唇角，黄褐色的双瞳如猫眼般幽亮，“不过他为人类所做的贡献，便是未曾销毁你的研究报告，反而珍而重之地保存了起来。”</p><p>  停顿一瞬，她轻声继续道。</p><p>  “在菲尔顿教授的实验室中，你进行了催使人体细胞无限再生繁殖的药物研究，因途中操作出错，未能成功。意识得到那一次实验的危险性之后，你的研究被勒令终止，继而未在课业记录上出现，可是菲尔顿教授是个爱才之人，即便你转学之后再未与他联系，他也从未忘记过，有个疯狂执着着追求永生的少年天才曾经出现在他生命中呢。”女人像是读课本一样机械地说着，转而从衣袋中抽出第二枚相同的药剂，“至于那次实验的失败品，便是这个了。”</p><p>  “由于技术未完全而导致细胞自噬失败，由原本的循环修复异变为爆发性互噬分解……”她的声音在暗夜中听起来阴冷莫测，“最后作为实验体的那头山羊，只剩下一具白骨尸骨，对吗？”</p><p>  说话间他们脚下的尸体痉挛般地抽动了一下，紧接着包裹着躯体的衣衫便缓缓陷了下去，裸露在衣衫外的人脸与肌肤像是被滚烫的水浇灼一般起着泡，血肉翻卷起来，丝丝臭气难闻的黑烟蒸腾而起。</p><p>  不过须臾之间，那具人体仿佛被看不见的魔鬼生吞活剥了一般，从皮肉至骨骼，都在黑烟中一点一点地消弭而去。</p><p>  黑衣女子与蝎不约而同地捂住嘴，退到稍远的地方避开消散的烟雾。</p><p>  刹那间，黑烟散尽，蝎放下手，望着尸体消失的地方，满面震惊。</p><p>    “相信处理那五十四具骨骼，花费了你不少功夫。”黑衣女子瞥一眼他的神情，淡淡地开口：“……所以我们做了改良，不会留下痕迹。”</p><p>  身边的蝎久久没有开口。</p><p>    黑衣女子并不催促，也随即抱臂倚车沉默着。</p><p>    不知过了多久，蝎声音平平地开口：“年少轻狂之时总是容易异想天开。这份充满错误数据的样品，我早已经不在乎了。”</p><p>  “这么说来，你是想要放弃从你那早逝的生母处，继承而来的完美天赋吗？”女人与他并肩而立，身姿高挑几乎要与他平视，“你如果真的如你所说那般正义淡然，便不会将我的手下赶尽杀绝，更何况处理掉五十四具尸体，意味着你需要上百份的药剂——你真的以为，你中央区偷偷建立的地下研究室不会被任何人发现吗？”</p><p>  “你们……！”</p><p>  “每个人都有秘密，蝎。”不顾对方数次被挑起的怒火，女人的神情一如既往的冰冷平静，“与其让它成为你的恐惧，不如让它成为武器，不是更好吗？”</p><p>  赤砂之蝎垂头站立，眼神隐在额前碎发压出的阴影之中。</p><p>  “你想做的研究，你未曾放弃的执念，我们都可以给予支持。”对方声音里带着消无声息的蛊惑，“加入只是第一步，我们还有更多的能力与奥秘可以与你分享。即便是你这般恃才傲物之人，也一定不会失望。”</p><p>  如果这场谈话是他们之间的第二次战斗，那么话题至此已经分出了胜负。</p><p>  可供的选择其实只有一个。</p><p>  蝎在长久沉默中已然看清了他前方的道路，而他无法否认的，是那些深藏在心底的渴念与未能见得天日的信仰正在蠢蠢欲动，叫嚣着让他妥协，让他与对方握手言和。自己的信息早已被对方了若指掌，而他们的信息，蝎却连边都没有摸到。</p><p>  “……我需要时间考虑。”片刻的思索后，他终于低声开口。</p><p>  “这是自然的。”女子难得地弯了弯唇角，似乎料到了他终会屈服。她迈步向前，开始处理第二具尸体，“如果你想好了，我就会亲自带你去见组织的负责人。”</p><p>  “拜见你们所谓的「神」吗？真是期待啊。”蝎微微嘲讽地说着，抬了抬眼睛瞥向藏在两边路灯下的摄像头，“尸体虽然处理了，不过那东西怎么办？”</p><p>  “这里的路段由高目株式会社修建，有人早就在我们的车辆开上桥面时便关闭了摄像画面。”她侧头，在皎洁月色中露出了的第一个淡不可见的笑容，“满意了吗？”</p><p>  蝎亦是扬眉微笑：“原来连高目也是你们的人，还真是有些本事啊。”</p><p>  女人微微一笑，并不作答。</p><p>  “如何称呼？”</p><p>  “我的代号为白，至于名称……”女人迅速地起身，在尸体开始腐蚀时退到他身侧，“等你正式加入的那一天，自然就会知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十章</p><p>  “我回来了。”</p><p>  佐助在玄关处脱下运动鞋，俯身将它们塞进一边的鞋柜中摆放好，抬起头时正对上年迈管家无可奈何的笑容，对方转而伸手想要接过佐助手中的校服，少年朝他微微摆手，走向了客厅。</p><p>  “佐助回来了？”</p><p>  温柔的声音从上方遥遥传出，不多时母亲扶着楼梯扶手下到客厅中。</p><p>  “妈妈。”</p><p>  宇智波美琴浅浅地微笑，眉目间的柔和如水般漾开，露珠似的黑眼睛里透着淡淡的关切。</p><p>  “高中第一天，感觉怎么样？累吗？”</p><p>  “没有。”</p><p>  话虽如此，然而少年的回应中却略带一丝疲惫。他卸下书包，坐到沙发里，俯身拉开书包的拉链，从一份文件夹里抽出一张薄薄的淡色卡片。</p><p>  “这个……是下月学园祭的邀请函。”少年迟疑一瞬，问道，“爸爸能不能抽空参加？”</p><p>  美琴接过卡片看了一眼，很快递还给他：“这个问题我无法回答你呢，佐助。为什么不亲自去问爸爸，他就在餐厅。”</p><p>  佐助拿着卡片，一言不发。他向来话不多，却也不太会隐藏心事，迟疑犹豫全都写在清秀的眼角眉梢。</p><p>  “走吧，晚饭刚好就绪。”母亲微笑，搭着佐助的双肩把他推进餐厅。</p><p>  刚拐过廊柱，父亲的身影便落入了他的眼中。此刻对方正坐在餐桌前阅读晚报，棱角分明的眉宇间笼罩着一片惯常的肃然。他在佐助走进餐厅时未曾抬眸看他一眼，然而当美琴拍了拍少年的肩膀让他落座时，宇智波富岳却忽然声音低沉地开口。</p><p>  “听说你今天的入学式迟到了。”</p><p>  “……嗯。”</p><p>  “怎么回事？”父亲翻过一页报纸，依然是头也不抬地问道。</p><p>  佐助垂眸盯着摆在眼前精致的骨瓷餐碟，碟身线条流畅，边缘刻图雅致华美，是父亲上月出差欧洲带回来的顶级餐具，被佣人拭得锃亮的碟心中隐隐倒映出着他漆黑的双目。</p><p>  过了好一会儿，他才开口回答：“上学途中遇到了晕倒的同校生，所以帮忙送去了医院。”</p><p>  “哦？那孩子还好吗？”</p><p>  富岳尚未来得及说话，一人从厨房间端着热茶迈步而出，嗓音沉醇温和。说话间，声音的主人在佐助对面坐下，少年抬头望着身前那张与自己轮廓神似却已渐趋成熟的脸庞，接受到兄长宽慰般的微笑，心中稍稍释然。</p><p>  “听说是高烧加感冒，家人也很快赶去了，我想应该没事的。”佐助说。</p><p>  父亲收起了报纸，回头看向长子。</p><p>  “对了，鼬，明天千手氏旗下的一家株式会社会与我们谈论飞行器的签约问题，虽然只是一家新立的小公司，但是千手扉间会出席此次协谈，他之前刻意提及了你，所以我想你在场会比较好。”</p><p>  宇智波鼬沉吟一瞬，平静地点头：“知道了，父亲。”</p><p>  富岳“嗯”了一声，转眼目光掠过默坐身前的佐助，像是才想起来他还在似的，微微皱眉，神色淡漠地开口：“这次就算了，以后不要被无关紧要的事情分心。”</p><p>  “是，父亲。”</p><p>佐助心中微微抽动一下，“以后我会注意的。”</p><p>  正在与女佣一起布菜的美琴见状，舀一碗热腾腾的番茄汤端给佐助，温声细语地说道：“喝汤吧，佐助。有你喜欢的番茄哦。”</p><p>  佐助一声不吭地接过，番茄那令人心动的酸香味混在热气中湿漉漉迎面地扑来，充斥在他的鼻息间。他默默地端着碗喝了一口，低头望着鲜艳清澄的汤汁。</p><p>  好烫。</p><p>  他在心里低声说道。</p><p>  待到饭毕，兄弟二人先后各自上楼回房，美琴一边示意佣人离开，自己留下收拾碗碟，一边略带责备地瞥一眼丈夫，轻声叹气。</p><p>  “你啊……真是的。”</p><p>  宇智波富岳疑惑地抬头：“我怎么了？”</p><p>  “佐助又没有做错什么，你那样一本正经的……没看到他有多紧张吗？”</p><p>  富岳神色紧绷的脸上此时才方露出些微的尴尬，在妻子的嗔怪声中沉默不语。</p><p>  “是为了鼬吧？”美琴瞥一眼丈夫，摇头，“你啊，年纪越大越别扭。不是你说的吗？大儿子继承家业，小儿子就让他快快乐乐，自由随性地长大。可你总是这样冷冰冰的，他怎么能好受？”</p><p>  富岳窘迫地低咳一声，低声说道：“佐助还是像你。”</p><p>  “像我有什么不好？”美琴扬眉，直起身，微微瞠大漆黑的眼睛，“你说呀，像我有什么不好？”</p><p>  “我……我没说不好。”</p><p>  向来温柔的妻子偶尔也会咄咄逼人，富岳无奈，停顿片刻后，复又淡淡地说道：“佐助虽然骄傲好强，却是个非常容易心软的人。这样的性格，确实不适合继承家业。倒是鼬，虽然外表温和，内心却更加坚硬些。”</p><p>  美琴讶然：“这怎么能比呀？鼬已经成年了，佐助才只有十五岁而已嘛！”</p><p>  眼见丈夫再度陷入沉默，美琴伸手轻轻推一推他的臂膀，柔声道：“好了不说这些了，但是你要答应我一件事。”</p><p>  “……？”富岳抬眼看向她。</p><p>  “以后对佐助温柔一些，不要因为觉得亏欠鼬，就刻意冷淡他。虽然鼬的确是个很出众，让我们感到骄傲的儿子，但是佐助也是非常努力、非常优秀的好孩子呀。”</p><p>妻子轻轻说着，美丽的脸上浮现出她那让人难以抗拒的缱绻笑意，“还有，下个月佐助的学园祭，不管你有什么天大的理由，也不要缺席，好吗？”</p><p>  “学园祭？”</p><p>  “是啊……佐助很希望你去呢。”</p><p>  富岳愣了愣：“他并没有跟我说。”</p><p>  美琴不言，歪了歪脑袋，淡淡地斜睨着他，富岳在妻子别有深意的目光下愈发尴尬，最终缴械投降般地说道：“好吧好吧，我答应你就是了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十一章</p><p>       这次不大不小的感冒好得有些缓慢，病去如抽丝，直到休整一周后樱才逐渐恢复了元气。</p><p>  高中开学的第一周往往琐事很多，落下的功课和待办事项让已经旷课许久的小女孩心急如焚。</p><p>    从小到大她都是班上循规蹈矩的优等生，学业是人生头等大事，不按时完成作业就睡不着觉。于是这周一的早上，时针刚过七点，樱便抓起书包，叼着未嚼完的吐司片急匆匆地就要出门。</p><p>  “我走啦！”她一边含糊不清地喊着，一边把脚塞进玄关前的黑色皮鞋里。</p><p>  谁知妈妈忙不迭地走上前来，将她喝了一半的热牛奶端了过来。</p><p>  “再多喝一点牛奶，小樱！你感冒才好，要多吃东西补充营养。”</p><p>  “好吧好吧……”少女转身，抓过玻璃杯仰头把牛奶向灌水一样灌进自己的喉咙，“可以了吧！”</p><p>  喝了个底朝天，她将杯子推回妈妈手中。</p><p>  “哎，等等……”春野芽吹一把拽住女儿纤细的胳膊，目光落到她的额间，伸手去撩女儿垂至眼梢的淡色发丝，“刘海这么长，遮住眼睛对视力不好啊，你什麽时候能听话些把它们剪掉？”</p><p>  樱后退两步躲开妈妈的手，皱眉嘀咕着：“我就喜欢这样，你别管了。”</p><p>  不待对方发作，少女穿好了鞋迅速溜了出去。</p><p>  “好了好了，我真的要走了，妈妈再见！”她活力十足地说道，蹦蹦跳跳小跑着融进屋外清晨的阳光中，远远地回身朝依旧站在门边的妈妈招手，“对了，替我向爸爸说再见哟！”</p><p>  妈妈的声音从后面传了过来，似乎又说了些什么，但是樱没有听清。清新的山风扑面拂来，少女粉色的长发像是细细的海葵一般飘散摇摆，她的心情好得如同是出笼的鸟儿即将飞向广阔的世界，对于新生活的未知充满了难以抑制的兴奋及期待。</p><p>  樱随口哼着不成调的小曲从山路间行下，刚过鸟居，她一抬头便望见山门前停着一辆深红色的轿车，车边站着的人朝她扬一扬手，赭红色的碎发被风吹得有些凌乱，浅咖啡色的太阳镜微微反光，却掩不住他面上飞扬的神采。</p><p>  少女轻轻“咦”了一声，蹦下石阶来到他身边，仰头问道：“叔叔这么早就来了？有什么事吗？”</p><p>  赤砂之蝎朝着车身微微偏头，说道：“走吧，小姑娘，送你去上学。”</p><p>  “哎？送我？真的吗？”樱讶然，绿色的眼眸中流露出孩子气的惊喜。比起千辛万苦地搭载公交，有专车接送当然是更加舒适方便的选择。</p><p>  “上车吧。”蝎微微一笑。</p><p>  樱开心地“嗯”了一声，拉开车门，探身入内时她忽然想起来什么似的，四处张望了下，才迟疑着坐了进去。正笨手笨脚地扣着安全带，跟着坐进身边座位上的蝎注意到了她突如其来的安静，问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>  “啊？”女孩子愣了下反应过来，“哦……叔叔换车了？”<br/>  “是啊。”</p><p>  “好吧……”</p><p>  蝎的目光从太阳镜片后朝着女孩子的方向扫了一眼，“你不喜欢新车吗？”</p><p>  “也没有……这辆车的颜色太扎眼了，不太习惯。”樱摇了摇头，片刻后又轻声说道，“不过叔叔喜欢就好了嘛，你才是它的主人呀。”</p><p>  “你平时不是很喜欢穿红色的衣服吗？”</p><p>  “衣服和车又不一样，更何况红色的东西好多，血也是红色的呢！”樱脱口而出，转而不禁错愕半秒，后知后觉地意识到这句话既显得失礼又有些难以言喻的不详，不由暗自懊悔，偷偷用余光去瞄蝎的反应。</p><p>  谁知对方像是完全未曾介意一般，神情闲适，嘴角扬起的弧度少见地分明，相较于平时一贯的淡静，今天的赤砂之蝎容光焕发，即便是被宽大的太阳镜遮挡着，樱仍然感受到了盘旋在他眉宇间那份不同寻常的奕然。</p><p>  她不由开口问道:“叔叔心情很好吗？”</p><p>  “嗯？”蝎懒洋洋地应一声，“为什么这么说？”</p><p>  “感觉吧……”樱轻声回答，视线忽而触及对方左手拇指上套着的一枚深色指环，指环的正面嵌着仿佛似乎是汉字的刻纹，她不禁好奇地问道，“那是什么？戒指吗？”<br/>  蝎淡淡地“哦”了一声，瞥一眼指环，在红灯路口停下时将它褪下，扔进了一侧的扶手箱。</p><p>  “朋友自制的玩物，没什么稀奇的。”</p><p>  樱皱了皱纤细的眉毛。</p><p>       她从小家教保守，又是一门心思念书的乖乖女，即便有个混迹工艺界的叔叔，却依然对日新月异的潮流时尚毫无概念。在她的认知里，好男人就应该穿着简单的衣裤鞋，不加纹身不戴奇怪的装饰品，就像春野兆那样。因此即便蝎及时摘掉了戒指，她却依然忍不住追加自己不屑一顾的评论：“哼，男人还戴戒指……”</p><p>  蝎长长地叹了口气：“男人可以戴的东西很多啊，傻丫头。”</p><p>  少女充耳不闻地扭头看向窗外，以示自己对这个话题毫无兴趣。</p><p>  说话间，车子已经停到了木叶高校宽阔的大门前，来往学生穿着相同款式的校服从四面八方的街道汇聚至此，彼此说笑着走进校门内。</p><p>  樱刚踏下车门，蝎的声音便从后方追了过来：“可惜放学不能接你回家了，小姑娘。”</p><p>  她一回头，年轻男子在另一边倚着车顶，车身猩红得招摇刺目，连带着车主本人都显得分外风采翩然，引得众人纷纷为之侧目。</p><p>  少女在众学生或是好奇或是八卦的目光中本能地感到窘迫，立刻拼命地冲着蝎挥手：“不不不，你不用来了！……我是说，谢谢叔叔！我自己会回家的！再见！你快走吧！”</p><p>  蝎弯一弯唇角，没有再说什么，坐进车内，引擎呼啸间车身转头飞奔而出。</p><p>  樱看着那辆鲜红的跑车消失在远处的车流中，正松了一口气，有人冷不丁从她身后拍了拍她的肩膀。</p><p>  “是樱吗？”那人的声音爽利清脆，含着一丝显而易见的迟疑不定，“春野神社的……春野樱？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十二章</p><p>  “是樱吗？”</p><p>  即便是很多年后，如若有人在她身后这样询问，樱总是觉得，只要自己回过身去，出现在面前的人一定会是井野。</p><p>  她一定永远都是记忆中散发着无限朝气，明丽而光彩照人的模样，只要她微微扬一扬那阳光般浅金色的长发，眨一眨那如澄空般湛蓝清明的双眸，无数人的目光便会至此流连——就像十五岁的她们再次相遇之时那般。</p><p>  山中井野迎着与人流相反的方向朝着樱奔跑过来，漂亮的女孩子像是自带光源一般引人注目，理所当然地牵走了校门口三两成群经过的男生们的视线。他们频频回头，一不小心就和同伴们撞在一起前胸贴后背，模样狼狈至极。</p><p>  樱在人群汇集处静静地望着她，怔忪间有时光倒流的错觉。</p><p>  在樱曾经孤单得有些灰暗的童年记忆中，井野是她唯一的朋友。</p><p>  年幼时的樱性格内向寡言，身子更是瘦弱得像是毫不起眼的丑小鸭，同龄的孩子们成群结队从她身旁笑闹着奔跑而过，仿佛根本瞧不见她似的。她一个人背着小小的书包，在放学路上形单影只地埋头行走。</p><p>  那一年木叶町的许多区域都还被绿油油的田地所覆盖，萝莉樱踩着田边废弃的铁轨摇摇晃晃地轻声哼唱姑姑教给她的民谣，歌里含着她的名字——サクラ，一字一字轻轻地念诵，稚嫩的歌声飘散进空气里，被风带来一点回声，恍惚间如同有看不见的精灵跟着欢笑。</p><p>  而樱记不清是在第几次浅吟低唱时，那个爽利清脆的声音猝然出现在她耳畔，好似从天而降。</p><p>  “喜欢这首《樱花》？”淡金发色的女孩子在另一端的铁轨上张开双臂，与她保持平行，她一边维持着平衡不要让自己从轨道上掉下来，一边转过脸朝着樱露出灿烂到不可思议的笑容，“我也喜欢唱歌，可是这首曲子听上去有些沉闷，所以我很少唱。不过你唱起来，很好听。”</p><p>  “……？”樱瞪大了翠绿色的眼睛，有些惊惶的模样，她下意识地扭头四顾，想确认下这个突然出现的女孩子是否真的在对自己说话，然而仓皇间脚下一个踉跄，眼看着就要从铁轨上绊倒。</p><p>  对面的金发女孩眼疾手快地抓住她，猛一使力就将她拽了回来。</p><p>  “嘻，我是井野。”对方主动作起自我介绍，“山中井野。嗯，其实我注意到你很久啦，我家住在千岁山下的山中花店，你应该是住在山上的春野神社里吧？所以，你是姓春野对吗？那你叫什么名字？”</p><p>  “我……”樱一时语塞，面对女孩子的热情有些放不开手脚。</p><p>  “哎呀，告诉我嘛～”</p><p>  “……樱。”樱停顿一瞬，轻轻地说，“我的名字是樱。”</p><p>“哦～原来如此……嗯。”井野点点头，忽然开口哼唱起来，歌声有力而脆亮，和这个嗓音的主人一般充满了活力，“樱花色头发的女孩子叫作樱，在樱花盛开的时节唱着名为樱花的歌曲……”</p><p>  粉色女孩子被她歌声中一连串的“樱”逗笑了。</p><p>  “笑了就更好啦，我妈妈说过，人活着的时间是有限的，所以开心是一天，不开心也是一天。”金发女孩海蓝色的双眸弯成俏丽的月牙，歪一歪脑袋又像是小大人一样认真地说道，“一定要快乐地过完这一生呀！”</p><p>  “是……这样吗？”樱有些怔怔的。</p><p>  “哈！抱歉抱歉，我总是这样，一不小心就会很啰嗦，我忘了我们才第一次说话耶！”</p><p>  ……</p><p>  此后樱性格中活泼开朗的一面渐渐被挖掘而出，逐渐脱去了羞怯而不自信的外壳，与井野的相处模式也从最初的一动一静渐渐演变成两个女孩子的叽叽喳喳吵吵闹闹。</p><p>  然而这样的生活并未持续太久，警视厅的一纸调令传来，井野随着父母离开了僻静的木叶町。而临走前的那一晚，已经许久不曾安静聊天的小闺蜜们坐在鸟居下的石阶上，抬头望着满天满天耀光四射的繁星，各自沉默了很久很久。</p><p>  那是樱生命中第一次真正意义上的离别，虽然井野一再强调她们还在一个城市，还会有很多机会再见面，可是樱依然忍不住把脑袋埋进对方的臂弯里，低低地哭泣着。对于小孩子来说，一整个东京已经是一片浩瀚而巨大的世界，井野要走了，像一颗闪光的星星被投进星海，从此以后化入这座城内的万千璀璨光华，再也不只是那盏独独为一个叫作春野樱的小孩而点亮的明灯了。<br/>  此番别后，也许再也没有人陪她一起踩着铁轨，哼着歌，并且戳着她的宽额头说其实你大笑的样子比较好看。</p><p>  樱至今仍然记得井野离开的那个傍晚，夕阳的光线从千岁山的西侧投过来，落在那辆孤零零地停在山中花店前的面包车上，染红了最后一个正在上车的小女孩那头耀眼的金发。</p><p>  而原本躲在鸟居后的树荫下偷偷遥望的樱此时才像是忽然意识到了什么，一瞬间抛开了之前所有的悲伤和纠结，匆忙地沿着山路奔跑而下。</p><p>  “井野！井野！等等我！”她拼了命地呼喊着。</p><p>  女孩子的嗓音穿透傍晚的秋风和汽车引擎发动的嘈杂声，终于传递到了挚友的耳中。</p><p>  井野伸手拦住即将要关闭的车门，不顾父母的劝阻飞快跳下了车，几乎是尚未落地便朝着声音传来的方向大喊：“我在这里！”</p><p>  粉发女孩子像是一卷小小的、淡色的风，疾驰到她身前戛然而止，撑着纤细的膝盖直喘气。</p><p>  井野嘻嘻一笑：“我还以为你不来送我了呢！”</p><p>  樱低头剧烈地呼吸着，忽然一抬头，翠绿色的双眸罕见地闪亮着，像是有小小的火苗在她瞳心深处燃烧。</p><p>  “一定……一定会再见的吧？”樱大声地问道，“我和井野，一定能够再见的，对吗？”</p><p>  井野愣了愣，下一秒便用力点头：“嗯，一定会的！”</p><p>  “好！”粉发女孩直起身，像是下定决心一般，朝着对方伸出手，“那这就是我和井野的约定了！下一次……下一次我们再见的时候，我一定会成为比井野更加优秀的女孩子！”</p><p>  “哦～？”金发女孩挑了挑眉毛，“你想要超越我呀，樱？”</p><p>  樱郑重地点头：“我能做到！”</p><p>  井野的笑容在那一瞬灿烂至极。</p><p>  “我记住了哦！”她回握住樱的手，主动伸出小拇指勾住对方，“就这样约好了，下一次再见的时候，你一定要能成长到让我大吃一惊的地步哦！”</p><p>  “嗯！”</p><p>  ……</p><p>  “啊哈！真的是你！”</p><p>  对无意间造成的混乱毫无所察，金发少女一眨眼就奔至近前，她欢呼收尾的音节因兴奋而扬得老高，几乎是当街尖叫起来。</p><p>  然而眼见多年未见的昔日发小只是呆呆地看着自己，女孩子也随之怔然，接着抬手捏住眼前那张发愣的晶莹脸颊，好奇地嘀咕道：“喂喂，笨蛋，该不会是不记得我了吧？”</p><p>  春野樱在那一刻才算是真正反应过来。</p><p>  “山中……井野。”</p><p>  她轻轻地念出对方的名字。</p><p>  “呼——”井野松了一口气，“我就说嘛，入学式那天明明有看到你的名字，可是你却一直都没有来上课，我还以为认错……哎呀！”</p><p>  话语未尽时她忽而惊呼起来，因为眼前那团粉红色猝不及防地扑了过来，紧紧搂住了她，淡淡的薰衣草香气从少女拂过的花瓣色发丝中透出来，钻进了井野的鼻息间，熟悉得让她不自觉地笑起来。</p><p>  “哎呀，你怎么还在用这款洗发香波，我早就不用了……”她顺势拍了拍对方的脑袋。</p><p>  粉发少女一言不发地将脑袋埋进好友的颈窝，纤瘦的手臂固执地围着对方的肩膀，在井野看不到的地方默默地扬起了唇角。</p><p>  算起来，她和井野已经有五年不曾见面了。</p><p>  起初才分别的时候，樱总会在周末偷偷找时间溜出家门，跳上开往T市闹市区的电车，和井野约在某个街边的小吃摊旁，买一两串章鱼烧，喝着可乐，谈天说地。然而不久过后，山中一家因井野父亲的工作变动再次搬迁，两人继而渐渐失去了联络。</p><p>  很长很长的一段时间里，樱沮丧地觉得井野也许已经忘掉她了。</p><p>  此刻乍然重逢，女孩子甚至来不及开口回应，却已下意识地伸手抱住对方，内心交织的激动与快乐全然化为她怀抱中温柔的力量。</p><p>  那是十五岁的秋天，春野樱在过往人群或是诧异或是疑惑的目光中拥抱着久违的好友，亦是拥抱着自己以为一去不返的美好时光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十三章</p><p>    很久以后樱回想起往事，始终认为在木叶高校度过的少年时代是她这一生最为美好的岁月。</p><p>    她记得那些通往教室的明亮长廊，记得她被井野拽着匆忙穿过喧闹的人流，记得好友热情地介绍着窗外高楼林立的建筑楼，记得那些如今看来不过尔尔的建筑曾经在她眼中是那样恢弘而高大，其间彼此交错排列折射着朝阳的强光，让她下意识地侧脸抬手遮住刺目的光线，似乎就是在那个恍惚的瞬间，她第一次就被井野拖进身侧某个敞开的教室门。</p><p>  “大家～大家！看这里！”</p><p>  教室里原本或坐或站的学生们被井野高分贝的嗓音惊动，纷纷抬起头朝她们看过来。</p><p>  “各位猜一下，这个可爱的女孩是谁？”</p><p>  樱被井野笑嘻嘻地勾着脖子扯到大家身前，半是无奈半是紧张地暗自瞪了她一眼。谁知金发闺蜜毫无所觉，依然挤眉弄眼地招呼众人，于是学生们互相看了看，纷纷很给面子地回答道：“是立花老师说过的……因为生病所以缺席入学式的那个孩子吧？”</p><p>  井野得意洋洋地瞥了樱一眼：“看，大家都记得你哦。”</p><p>  樱窘笑，朝着大家鞠躬一圈，再抬头时脑子都有些充血犯晕，却依然礼貌地说道：“各位好，我是春野樱……不好意思没能在开学第一天出现，往后会和大家一起努力的。”</p><p>  在座的同窗们立刻热情回应：“嗯，太好了！请多指教，春野同学～”</p><p>  樱心中一松，脱口而出：“叫我樱就可以啦……”</p><p>  众人正叽叽喳喳地围在一起，一个蓝色卷发的小个子女生忽然灵活地从就近的桌边跳下来，凑到樱身边问道：“喂喂，樱要不要加入井野的啦啦队呀？”</p><p>  “啦啦队？”樱不解其意，回头看向井野，“是什么？”</p><p>  “这个嘛……”井野碧蓝的眼珠转了转，正想回答，忽然全班学生齐齐朝着教室门口的方向看去。</p><p>  “立花老师好！”</p><p>  “早安，立花老师！”</p><p>  木叶学园高等部一年B班的班主任立花惠雪携着教案，在学生们的问候声中走进教室。樱尚未回头便闻见一股淡淡的香水味隐隐约约地飘了过来，带着一丝清雅的、成熟女性专有的气息。</p><p>  果然女老师走到近前，温和的眉眼望着站在讲桌附近的井野和樱，语声柔柔地开口：“山中同学怎么站在这里？”她的视线转向樱，眸光微动，“这位是……春野樱同学吗？”</p><p>  “是的，立花老师好。”樱规规矩矩地鞠躬问候，长长的刘海扫过前额。</p><p>  “很高兴见到你。”立花老师微微一笑，“和大家作一下自我介绍吧？”</p><p>  靠近讲桌的几个男生笑嘻嘻地插嘴：“报告老师，刚才我们已经和春野同学认识啦～”</p><p>  女老师微微讶然：“是吗？真是太好了。那春野同学，你的座位……”</p><p>  井野立刻抢着举手，又蹦又跳：“老师老师，我前面的位置还空着！”</p><p>  “好。”立花老师点点头，十分亲切地看着樱询问道，“那春野同学就坐山中同学前面，怎么样？”</p><p>  “我没问题，老师。”樱乖觉地答应着，暗自瞥一眼井野，两人视线相接，想笑却都忍住了。</p><p>  窝在一旁的男生们听到此处，发出一声苦闷又失落的哀嚎。先前不管是谁试图成为井野的前桌，都在山中大小姐凶悍无比的眼神下知难而退了。他们谁都不想贸然行动失了先机，但彼此间为了井野前方的那张空桌却连续较劲了好几天——谁知一周后居然被迟来的女孩子凭空占去。于是各自悻悻然地转身，回到座位边去了。</p><p>  转眼到了课间，樱走出教室，在门口左右看了看，便沿着长廊向先前来时的反方向行去。还没越过教室后门，井野蹦蹦跳跳地追过来，一把从后勾住她的脖子。<br/>  “干什么去呀？”井野捏着她的肩膀问。</p><p>  樱被她掐得有些痒，忍不住笑着回答：“上厕所呀。”</p><p>  “我陪你一起啊。”</p><p>  “厕所有什么好一起上的……”</p><p>  井野放开她，一转身晃到她面前，漂亮的脸蛋上是刻意夸大的认真表情，蓝眼睛里却饱含促狭：“笨蛋，你晚来一周错过好多消息，一年级楼层的女厕所闹鬼哦，传说有女学生在那里自杀过诶，好可怕，血流了满满的一地……”</p><p>  “什么乱七八糟的。”樱无语，“这种事情你也信？”</p><p>  “不信，好玩而已嘛。”井野斩钉截铁地说着，忽而又凑近她，换了个话题，“不过，刚刚新田同学说的事情，你怎么想？”</p><p>    樱记不清谁是新田同学，愣了一秒呆呆地问：“什么事？”</p><p>  “笨蛋！就是学园祭呀！”井野提高了声音，面带不满，“就在下个月了，这次可是以体育祭为主，说起来你的头发都快把你的眼睛挡住了，我都怀疑你根本看不到路，那你要怎么参加？不如还是来我的啦啦队……”</p><p>  樱听闻对方吐槽自己的发型时刚想着反驳，转而猝然反应过来，瞪大了眼睛打断了对方：</p><p>    “什么？体育祭？！”</p><p>    ……</p><p>    木叶高校每年秋季学期开始一个月后会举办体育祭，这一年一度的活动对于学生们来说不可不谓是难得的盛事。木叶高中在体育竞技方面的出众，哪怕是放眼于整个R国，也是相当有竞争力的。学校奖项陈列室的玻璃橱窗中摆满了琳琅满目的各色奖杯，都是一个个充满活力的少年们在一场场比赛中赢来的。因此，哪怕体育祭只是校内的活动比赛，那些才进入学校不久的新生们也已在各种高年级生前辈们的带动下飞快地选择了自己想要参加的比赛内容，有目击者声称学生会的报名表早在开学后一周之内就已经层层叠叠地堆满了会长大人的桌面。</p><p>    周围的所有人都对即将到来的体育祭而热切准备着，最近的话题纷纷都是围绕着学校有名的运动社团和队伍展开讨论。此刻樱坐在木叶高中宽敞明亮的体育馆观众席上，声遭训练声、呐喊声此起彼伏，气氛热闹非凡。各个年级班级的啦啦队跳着操助威，造型服饰包括口号甚至说得上是争奇斗艳——其中就不乏山中井野带领的来自一年B班的少女们。</p><p>    想到此处，半屈着身子托腮围观的樱忽然感慨地叹了口气。</p><p>    班内的参赛名单还没有完全整合完毕，但是井野却提前组织了啦啦队，并且编导出了一套相当抢眼的动作，选中的女孩们也是极有活力，这些日子经常在体育馆训练，十分惹人注目。</p><p>    樱对于这些校内运动比赛前夕轰轰烈烈的阵仗都是没有什么感觉，这些天都是来给井野捧场的。她身材偏瘦，偶尔穿得单薄些还会给人弱不禁风的错觉，总之和运动细胞是没什么关系的，更不肖说她本人对运动还真是一点兴趣都没有，唯一可以搭上点边的，恐怕就是她的力气还不错……</p><p>    正在樱恍恍惚惚发呆的间隙，井野忽然惊叫一声，紧接着穿透力极强的嗓音就刺进了樱的耳朵：“你们看到了吗！！E班的酒井！！刚才她的眼神很是不友善啊！！”</p><p>    “没有注意耶……”女孩子们弱弱地回答。</p><p>    “可恶，她们的裙子好像更短一些，真是过分呢……我们还是很不够看啊！樱，你还是过来一起吧！”山中大小姐立刻向一边的好友下达指示。</p><p>    “……又不是选美，井野猪你会不会太夸张了啊！”樱显然不是很乐意。</p><p>    “我可是从来都不会输给任何人的，作为朋友你难道不应该支持我吗！”井野理直气壮地打出了友情牌。</p><p>    “根本就没有人跟你比吧……”樱无力地应一声，却还是站起来走下了观众席。</p><p>    井野的啦啦队并没有在一层的场地中找到一席之地，而只能在高出场地一层的观众席边缘的过道里训练。对此井野倒没有什么异议，因为场下的区域早就被各种社团的人们占据，那些学长学姐们必然会在体育祭的正式比赛中出场，和他们这些场外自主自发的助攻完全不是一个性质。</p><p>    “好，听我指挥，我们再把动作重复一遍……樱你看着新田的动作跟上啊！”井野撩过长长的金发，气势十足地说道。</p><p>    “知道了。”</p><p>    樱应一声，倒也是认认真真地开始跟着队里的女孩子们摆开造型，虽然期间有好多次还是难免被井野设计出过于浮夸的动作雷到，但看在好友斗志高昂的份上，她咬咬牙就忍了。</p><p>    然而这份坚持还没有消化完毕，一阵激动的尖叫声忽然从场地一侧爆发出来。</p><p>    “又是酒井绘美！她到底有完没完……”井野立即分辨出这声尖叫的主人，果然是知己知彼，让樱着实佩服了一番。</p><p>    不止井野等人，此时场内其他学生们也纷纷朝着声音爆发处看了过去，包括在啦啦队后排的樱。</p><p>    没有什么惊世骇俗的场景，没有什么出人意料的画面。只有一群穿着雪白道服的少年们在穿过体育馆场地的一角时，引起了新生少女们的注意。多数高年级生在回头的一瞬间就立刻露出了习以为常的表情，随即耸耸肩继续自己方才被中断的事情。</p><p>    “哦，是剑道社啊，难怪……”井野扫一眼场地上的人群，了然地应一声。</p><p>    “是那个最近风头很劲的一年级生！”趴在井野身侧栏杆处的新田也一眼认出了人群中的焦点，“十二岁起连续三年都是日本剑道少年组的冠军，又是以全科第一的成绩考进来，这种天才帅哥到哪里都是很抢眼的存在啊！”</p><p>    “他是谁？”身边的人出声问。</p><p>    “那个宇智波佐助呀……”新田正连连感叹，不由就顺着樱的问题随口答道，“嗯，也对，你错过了第一周的轰动呢，樱……咦？”</p><p>    新田回过头去，但是身边哪有樱的影子，她正茫然着，忽然又一声惊叫传了过来，只是这次的叫声近在耳畔，赫然是井野发出来的。</p><p>    与此同时，体育馆中有不少人也跟着惊呼了一声，而剑道社的少年们更是齐齐止住了脚步——只见一个人影从身边的观众席栏杆上翻身跳了下来，正巧落到他们面前。</p><p>    观众席的栏杆和场地的垂直高度少说也有两米，樱跳下来时异常果断，但落地时的姿势却不如先前潇洒，哪怕是下意识地蹲身一个缓冲，却也给不善运动的女孩子造成了不小的冲击。</p><p>    樱捂着脚踝疼得抽气，而上方的井野等人更是被这突如其来的变故惊得目瞪口呆，一时间众人齐齐看着樱，却不知道她要做什么。</p><p>    “哎，很勇敢嘛。”</p><p>    短暂的寂静之后，似乎是剑道社的成员里不知是谁忽然语气轻松地说了一句。</p><p>    大家都是暗暗出了口气，这才回过神来。</p><p>    樱抬头，目光略略一扫，便停在队伍斜后方的一个人身上。和众人的好奇震惊不同，人群里的那个少年一动不动，脸上没有什么表情，在前方队伍停下来时他只是下意识地跟着停顿，却并没有刻意去探究到底出了什么事。</p><p>    直到樱忽然冲到他面前时，他稍稍抬起的黑眼睛里才闪过一丝淡不可见的诧异。</p><p>   “她她她是朝着宇智波佐助过去了！”在上方旁观的少女们惊讶不已，转头去看井野，“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>    井野微微皱了皱眉，没有出声，眼中的不解却是与身旁的女孩子们如出一辙。</p><p>    疑惑不解的当然还有宇智波佐助，他甚至都没弄明白这少女是从哪儿冒出来的，对方却已经朝着他笑了起来。</p><p>    “真的是你呀！”</p><p>    佐助眉心动了动，没有说话。 </p><p>   “你不记得我了吗？”樱歪着脑袋看他，“那天是你送我去医院的呀，真的不记得了吗？”</p><p>    井野等人还在疑惑，剑道社的成员们却是忽然齐齐嘘声起哄。这个才加入社团不久的新生人气爆棚，尤其受到女学生们的青睐，短短一个月内遭到了无数的围追堵截，而在他们眼中，樱无疑又是众多倾慕者之一，于是纷纷进入围观看戏模式。</p><p>    佐助在樱出现的时候就已经想起了她是谁，对方扎眼的发色很容易给人留下印象，但对佐助来说，随手帮过对方这件事却已经有些模糊了。此时眼见这家伙元气十足的模样，看起来也应该是没事了。</p><p>    “有事吗？”佐助开口。</p><p>    “嗯……”樱此时才觉得自己有些冒失，语气局促起来，“没……就是想要谢谢你。”</p><p>    “不用放在心上。”宇智波佐助说完，绕过她的身侧走开了。</p><p>    樱下意识地想要再说什么，回过身去却发现少年已经率先朝着体育馆大门处行去，其他成员们或是立刻跟上，或是是回头看一眼樱，半是玩笑半是认真地鼓励：“不要气馁啊少女！”随即也是相继离开。</p><p>    樱望着佐助的身影被那些同样雪白的道服挡住，直到终于消失在视线之中，她依然站在原地，久久没有回过神来。</p><p>    “真是太了不起了，樱！”上方的同伴们这时终于出声感叹。</p><p>    “哎……？”樱怔了怔，扭头回望。</p><p>    “宽额樱你吓死我了！！”井野却是打断了其他人的话，双手撑在栏杆上，朝外探出半个身子，居高临下地向她呵斥：“哪有人从这么高的看台上跳下去的！只是为了一个帅哥也太丢人了吧！”</p><p>    樱稍稍抬头对上井野的视线，翠绿的眼睛晶亮晶亮，脸上露出了一丝兴奋的神色。</p><p>   “哪有，我可是很喜欢他呢！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十四章</p><p>“什么‘很喜欢’啊！真是莫名其妙！”</p><p>春野神社内属于樱的房间中，金发少女坐在书桌一侧，一边将手中的笔转得飞快，一边托腮侧头看着身边的樱，喋喋不休地：“你知道什么是喜欢吗？太随意了吧！好啦我承认……那个宇智波长得是还不错，也很优秀的样子……但这样就说喜欢也太快了吧！你只跟他说过一句话好不好！”</p><p>“是三句。”樱写完最后一道英语作业题，合上书本纠正道。</p><p>“这根本不是重点吧！”井野难以置信地睁大了眼睛，“重点是你根本不了解他哎！你知道他是什么样的人吗？你知道他喜欢什么不喜欢什么吗？而且啊，那家伙看上去就很不好接近的样……唔！”</p><p>樱突然眼疾手快地捂住了井野的嘴巴，又忽然拿开手，示意她安静。</p><p>井野正要发作，房门忽然被推开，春野芽吹探身进来，手中端着托盘里盛放着一些零食和饮料。</p><p>“你说得不对，这题不是这样解的。”樱神色自若地开口，煞有介事地用笔端指了指井野身前摊开的作业本。<br/>井野忍住翻白眼的冲动，皮笑肉不笑地配合：“那我再看一遍……”</p><p>“井野酱，饿了吗？”说话间春野芽吹已经跪坐到两人身边，将托盘放在桌面一角，“这里有一些小零食，不知道你喜不喜欢，都是小樱平时胡乱买的……”</p><p>“喜欢啊喜欢！”井野甜甜一笑，毫不犹豫地捧场，“谢谢芽吹伯母！伯母对井野最好了，小时候吃过伯母做的饭，比任何一家餐厅的厨师都厉害！好怀念哦……”</p><p>虽然是老掉牙的吹捧，芽吹却依然被哄得喜笑颜开，乐呵呵地说道：“井野酱以后可以常常来我们家玩呀，正好我们小樱既幼稚又容易异想天开，你要多多督促她才行呢！”</p><p>井野瞥一眼樱气得半死的表情，差点笑破肚皮，面上依旧不动声色地答应着：“好啊，伯母。”</p><p>待到春野芽吹的脚步消失在楼梯下，樱才重重地哼一声，将手中的笔拍在桌上，没好气地嘀咕：“啊！妈妈太过分了！”</p><p>“知女莫若母呀。”井野幸灾乐祸地说道，“那么，‘幼稚又容易异想天开’的小樱，你是不是应该郑重考虑一下来自你‘成熟又有头脑’的朋友的建议？”</p><p>樱转了转眼珠，依然不服气地哼哼：“说得这么厉害，井野又没有喜欢过别人，你怎么会知道我的感受？”<br/>井野忽然不说话了。</p><p>樱正等着对方的下文，转眼见井野闪烁可疑的目光，福至心灵地明白了什么，猛地凑到对方身前：“咦——？”<br/>“干嘛啊！”井野推开她。</p><p>“是谁是谁是谁？”樱不依不饶地再次挤过身来，死死拽着井野的胳膊摇晃，“好过分哦，你都不告诉我，这么重要的事情你怎么可以不告诉我！”</p><p>井野抵挡不住她的狂轰乱炸，渐渐败下阵来，无奈地嚷嚷：“……好了好了，你先放开我！”</p><p>樱立刻乖觉地松开手，端正坐姿一副洗耳恭听的模样。<br/>“是……咳，在跟你分别之后认识的人啦。”井野捋一捋垂到脸颊边的发丝，明丽的面容上浮起一层浅淡的红晕，神情却依旧故作无谓，“所以你当然不知道啦！”</p><p>“是什么样的人？”樱不减好奇地追问，“肯定是非常帅非常厉害的人对不对！能让井野喜欢的人，一定很了不起！”</p><p>“你不要动不动就把喜欢两个字放在嘴上喊好不好！”井野拿起铅笔，隔着樱额前厚厚的刘海轻敲了一下她的小脑袋：“……对方只是个很懒很怕麻烦的家伙而已。”<br/>“哎……是吗？”樱愣住了。</p><p>井野瞥一眼好友困惑不解的模样，沉默一瞬，唇边忽然缓缓弯一个俏皮的弧度。她靠近樱，朝着对方眨了眨眼，压低了声音：“喂，你想不想见见他？”</p><p>……</p><p>樱在街边站定，仰头从鸭舌帽的帽檐下望向面前高高伫立着的大楼楼顶。周围的街道房屋林立，阳光被大半的楼层阻挡住而无法触及地面。大楼的楼面中央挂着巨幅的帷布，那显眼的“待出售”字样正在晨风中起伏波动。</p><p>樱从衣兜里逃出记录着井野所述地址的纸条，仔仔细细地比对过路标和门牌号，确认无误之后才慢吞吞地走了进去。</p><p>旧楼底部三层被用作停车场，往上才是曾经的商用楼盘，如今正处在转让期，楼内空空荡荡，到处都是被清扫过的痕迹，十分冷清。</p><p>樱按照井野的指示往地下一层走，不一会儿便在楼梯拐角处看见了一扇巨大的铁卷门。樱怔了怔，站在门前有些不知所措。这折叠式的拉伸卷动车库铁门通常都被当作家用，而此刻出现在商用大楼的底层，显然与周围的布局有些格格不入。</p><p>“发什么呆啊？”</p><p>身后忽然有人出声道。</p><p>樱吓了一跳，转身抗议：“不要吓人好不好，井野猪！”<br/>“胆小鬼。”井野上前一步，弯腰打开了卷门上的锁，“进来吧。”</p><p>樱跟着井野迈步而入，只见她摸开墙沿的开关，灯光立即照亮了门内的场景。樱轻轻倒吸了一口气，顾不得放下背包，瞪圆了绿色的眼睛到处打量。从一侧墙壁上凌乱又张扬的涂鸦，到另一侧满墙的纸张及海报，再到四处堆放的桌椅和工具，甚至小型的吧台和柜台上陈列摆放的玻璃瓶，最后是正前方那一个凸起的、小小的平台——樱再也移不开目光了。</p><p>井野熟门熟路地将外衣和背包抛在角落，灵活地跳上平台，扭开了上方的聚光灯。光束从天花板上投下，照着她面前列作一排的架子鼓、吉他、电子琴键盘以及麦克风，井野俯身在乐器前仔细地检查拨弄着，神情认真而专注。</p><p>“这是……哪里？”</p><p>樱呆了很久，才愣愣地开口问道。</p><p>“很酷吧？”井野从鼓架后向她抬一抬眼，笑道，“我也是无意间发现的，第一眼就喜欢上了这个地方，所以立刻就和他们一起租下来啦。”</p><p>“他们？”樱觉得自己今天的大脑似乎很不够用，缓冲了好一会儿才反应过来，“哦，你是说……”</p><p>“咦？今天你倒是比我们都早。”门口忽然又有陌生的声音传来。</p><p>樱回身去看，只见一胖一瘦的两个人影从半悬的卷门下弯腰进入室内，身材魁梧一些的那位落后一步，将卷门彻底地拉上闭合。而那个身材正常的人影也渐渐从阴影处走进灯光中，露出了他脑后那扎眼的刺猬辫和耳垂上细小的耳钉。</p><p>“这位是？”他一抬头看见了身前的樱，不禁愕然。</p><p>“我最好的朋友，春野樱。”井野爽脆的声音从平台上兴奋地传来，“也会是我们第一位正式的观众哦！”</p><p>“这样啊……欢迎。”对方朝着樱点头，“奈良鹿丸，幸会。”</p><p>“呵呵，我是秋道丁次。我们都是井野的邻居，从小一起长大的。”后方那个胖胖的人影也跟着凑上前来，朝着樱友好地打招呼。</p><p>“你们好，我是樱。”樱见两人都是和自己差不多年纪的少年，心下稍稍放松。</p><p>“好好看着吧，会很精彩的。”名叫鹿丸的少年淡淡地笑笑，从她身边走过，轻快地跳上了平台。</p><p>秋道丁次也随之冲樱憨憨一笑，沿着一侧的台阶走上平台。</p><p>樱忽然有些明白井野是在做什么了。</p><p>从那些年少的悠然时光中，她早早地发觉自己的朋友是一名天生的歌者。无论是她们初见之时，还是随后嘻嘻哈哈地结伴玩闹之时，井野的歌声曾伴随着樱童年中最为欢乐的岁月，成为了她记忆深处最为美好的部分。</p><p>只是樱没有想到，井野一直都记得她的梦想，记得她想要做到的事！</p><p>那个小小的平台并不是单纯地摆放着乐器，那是井野和她的同伴为了实现梦想而开拓的第一个舞台，她随意地站在那里，却仿佛聚集了整个世界的光芒。</p><p>似乎是准备完毕，三人各就各位。奈良鹿丸拿起了吉他，而秋道丁次站到了鼓架之后。</p><p>室内忽而暗了下来，只有舞台上方的一束光线打在了井野身上。她拿起麦克风，动作熟稔得仿佛那是自己的另一只手。</p><p>“这会是让你值得骄傲的事情！”她的声音在扩音器中传开，海蓝的眼睛望着台下唯一的观众，“总有一天，我们的音乐会响彻世界。我会在世界的舞台上，让所有人都听见我的声音。”</p><p>令人屏息的安静持续了短短的几秒，空气中忽然响起了悠扬动听的乐声前奏。井野闭上眼，低低地吟唱起来：<br/>“I only wanted to have fun,<br/>learning to fly, learning to run,<br/>I let my heart decide my way,<br/>When I was young…”</p><p>直到很多年后，猪鹿蝶的名号早已响彻世界的乐坛，荣光褒奖不计其数，而乐队中那个美丽的主唱仍然会在得奖感言上提及她年少时第一个观众。就是在那间窄小的、凌乱的地下车库中，她在挚友充满期待与惊艳的目光里获得了强大的自信，那种毫无保留的鼓励的眼神，在随后很长的岁月中陪伴着她，度过生命里每一个艰难的时刻。</p><p>可是十五岁的春野樱当时并不知道自己对井野所产生的影响。她呆呆地站在舞台下，望着台上那个投入歌唱的金发少女，胸膛中充盈着的只有无尽的震动与钦佩。</p><p>几步之遥的距离，台上的那个人仿佛再也不是她熟悉的井野了。那是另一个人，集万千光华于一身，从她飞扬的发丝到她颤抖的衣角，她身上的每一个角落都透出让人惊心动魄的美丽。</p><p>而自己，是那样的微小，离舞台上的这个人，是那样遥不可及的渺远。</p><p>直到一曲告终，灯光重新开启，樱仍然木木地站在原地。井野从台上跳下，蹦到她身边拍她的肩膀，却被她愣愣的表情逗乐了：“怎么啦？被震撼到说不出话来啦？”</p><p>樱怔怔地盯着井野，沉默了好一会儿，忽而垂首，轻轻点了点头：“嗯……是啊……”</p><p>“井野……还是好厉害。”樱低声说着，面上泛起一丝赧然的笑意，“虽然说过，再见面的时候，会变得比你更优秀……但好像，根本不行呢。”</p><p>山中井野静静地看着她，忽而扬手在她背后猛地拍了下：“傻瓜！”</p><p>樱猝不及防地被她拍踉跄了两步，不解地抬起头。</p><p>“每一朵花都是不同的嘛。”井野笑了笑。</p><p>“……？”</p><p>“从发芽，到开花……每一朵花的花期都是不一样的。”井野温和地说道，“我想，我对樱来说，我只是那朵更早绽放的花而已！但是总有一天，你也会等到你盛开的时候。嗯……总有一天，你一定也会成为令人炫目惊艳的存在。”</p><p>“真……真的？”樱呆呆地问。</p><p>“当然啦。”井野笃定地说道。</p><p>樱沉默一瞬，忽然伸手紧紧抱住了金发少女。</p><p>“干嘛？”井野对她突如其来的热情有些不习惯。</p><p>“好高兴。”樱在她看不到的地方悄悄挤掉在眼眶边打转的热泪，“想到你将来会成为一颗耀眼的明星，我真的有点激动了啦！”</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十五章</p><p>   “今天多谢你来捧场！我真的很开心！”</p><p>      井野在街边骑上自行车，转过身向着樱道别。她们的家如今在完全相反的方向，井野需要向南骑过很长一段路，而樱必须搭乘的公交车站台却建立在靠北的路口。</p><p>   “嗯，你也早点回家哦，井野。”</p><p>       樱笑眯眯地朝井野挥挥手，看着她骑车离开。谁知对方才踏出两步，突然猛地刹车停了下来，又回头招呼樱过去。</p><p>     “怎么啦？”樱小跑上前问道。</p><p>        井野只是笑笑，伸出一只手扶住车身，另一只手探向后方的载物篓里的背包。樱看着她奋力在包里摸索了片刻，忽而扯出了一条鲜红的丝带。</p><p>     “喏，给你！”井野将丝带递给她。</p><p>     “啊？”樱愣愣地接过，看着那条光滑柔软的缎带躺在自己的手心，不明所以。</p><p>       井野叹了口气，从自行车上跳下，伸手将那条红丝带从樱的手中接过，紧接着在对方来不及反应之前将它绑到了樱的脑袋上。</p><p>    “喂！”樱察觉到自己的刘海被撩开，额头暴露在傍晚的微风之中，赶忙抬手去阻止她。</p><p>    “别拿下来哟！”井野笑嘻嘻地退后一步，躲开樱的反抗，站在街边歪着脑袋打量着她，“这样才对嘛！看起来比之前精神多了！根本不像你想得那么糟糕！”</p><p>       樱只觉得脸上一阵发烫，又是气恼又是无奈地瞪着好友，半晌过后才伸手轻轻碰了碰那条被系在发间的缎带，狐疑地轻声问道：“真的吗？你不会是耍我的吧，井野猪。”</p><p>     “你说什么？”井野拉下脸，朝她摊开掌心，“还给我。”</p><p>     “想得美。”樱当即拒绝，“都已经送给我了，那是我的东西了。”</p><p>       无视井野鄙夷的目光，她试着转了转脖子，心中漫上一点点难以言喻的感受，像是高兴又像是焦虑。从小到大她都对自己天生的宽额头感到沮丧，年龄越长，对外表的在意就越发地增加。哪怕内心深处明白她应该坦然面对真实的自己，但她没有那一份勇气。</p><p>       井野是那样了解她，所以才会选择了她从小喜爱的深红色。樱总觉得自己的性格偏柔弱，因此那凛冽又张扬，如火一般的深红色才会令她如此向往。至少在这一瞬，她不愿意去解下那条系在头顶的缎带。</p><p>    “好啦，我真的要走了。”井野再次跨上单车，“下周学校见。”</p><p>        樱“嗯”了一声，在井野即将踩着踏板骑出去之前又忽然冷不丁开口道，“是那个鹿丸，对吧？”</p><p>       井野捏住刹车，满脸无奈：“你不是真的在问我吧，宽额樱？”</p><p>       樱忍不住笑了，朝她挥挥手，转身离开。</p><p>       暮色时分的夕阳余晖总是很快就淡去了。樱这才发觉不过她是和井野多说了几句话的时间，天色已经半黑下来，隐隐的星光在天幕的一边闪烁着，云朵的颜色渐渐由浅转深。</p><p>       樱低头看了看手表，想着下一班的公车不久之后将会到站，忽然就有些着急。</p><p>       晚风吹拂而过，楼上悬挂的巨幅依然猎猎作响，樱转身小跑着绕过身边的大楼正门，忽地耳边传来一丝奇怪的响动，仿佛是从遥远而不知名的的地方直击内心，在她脑海中轰然扩散，樱前行的脚步猛地一滞，抬起头朝着高楼之上望去。</p><p>       很短促，但是很刺耳的响声——仿佛是小动物的利爪抓挠着水泥墙发出的声音。</p><p>       樱一时间有些不确定，心底却仿佛被这莫名的动静召唤着，隐隐浮现出一丝古怪而诡异的冲动，想要去回应那个声音。</p><p>       她呆愣半晌，站在原地拍了拍自己的额头。</p><p>       周围是高楼林立的城区，汽车疾驰而过，街角红绿灯切换闪烁。这样的环境中她怎么可能听到其他的声音？</p><p>       然而只有短短的一瞬，樱竟然依稀分辨出了它的来源，就在自己头顶这栋待出售的空楼之内。</p><p>       樱下意识地觉得自己是想多了，摇了摇头就想离开，转而瞥见身边的路灯照映之下，有一个人的影子从她身后正迅速地朝着大楼的方向靠近。出于本能的好奇，她回头看去，却再一次愣住了。</p><p>       那个身影在正门前警惕地扫了眼四周，很快推开玻璃门走了进去。他的穿戴很寻常，普通的运动外套，牛仔裤和球鞋。脑袋上一顶淡色的鸭舌帽低低地压了下来，阴影盖住了他大半张脸。</p><p>       樱却一眼认出了他，并且惊讶极了——宇智波佐助！</p><p>       这个年龄的女孩子或许会记错很多事，却没有一个会记不得自己喜欢的少年的容貌。</p><p>       震惊之后是满腹的疑惑，樱不明白为什么宇智波佐助那样一个少年会独自一人进入这种看上去像是闹鬼的旧楼。他方才那谨慎的模样，分明是想要掩盖行踪，但又似乎很赶时间，所以甚至还来不及看到站在路边的樱。</p><p>       樱几乎没怎么思考就鬼使神差地跟了上去。</p><p>      大楼里一片荒凉。电梯早已停用，楼道里的应急灯也形同虚设。樱在一层楼兜兜转转许久才摸到了唯一一扇通往楼梯间的门，当她推门而入时，外间的天色彻底地黑了下来。</p><p>      宇智波佐助已经不知所踪，只有她自己一个人傻傻地立在楼梯底部，借由从拐角处的窗口投进来的一些灯光辨认着楼梯蜿蜒向上的轮廓。</p><p>      她这才后知后觉地有些害怕了。</p><p>      为什么要做这样的事情？为什么要这样莫名其妙地跟踪一个与自己并不算相熟的人？见到了宇智波佐助又能说什么？他们不过是打过照面的关系，或许宇智波君早就不记得她了，她为什么要犯这种无意义的傻？万一宇智波君有什么不想被别人知道的私事呢……</p><p>       樱内心想要转身离开，手却不由自主地伸进衣袋里掏出了手机，按亮了照明功能。等她反应过来的时候，自己已经踏上了楼梯，挨层查看楼梯间的通道是否开启。</p><p>       或许在内心深处，她认为宇智波佐助来到这个地方绝不是什么巧合，她隐隐觉得这和自己方才听到的那个稍纵即逝的声音有一丝联系，然而同时她又觉得自己的想法实在是太不正常了。</p><p>       不会是又感冒了吧？</p><p>       樱一边郁闷地胡思乱想，一边摸索到了五楼的楼梯间，随手按下门把，却发现门是开着的。</p><p>      “终于……”樱轻轻吸了口气，手在门把上停顿了片刻，猛地拉开门将手机上的光束照了进去。</p><p>        楼层内是普通的办公层，樱站在门边不敢走进，只是拿着手机稍稍探照了片刻，没有发现任何人。片刻后她松了口气，收起手机想要退出去，却猛地瞥见对面的玻璃办公门上倒映出一个依稀的人影。</p><p>       樱吓了一跳，下意识地认为那是宇智波佐助，正踌躇着要不要率先露面，那个人影缓缓朝她的地方靠了过来。樱忽然觉得有什么地方不对劲——那略显沉重的脚步，和越发清晰的喘息声让她不可抑止地惊慌起来——那似乎，不是宇智波佐助！</p><p>       那甚至她不是樱所能够想到的任何人。</p><p>       因为此刻对方的距离已经近在咫尺，而樱从玻璃的倒影中忽而看到了那个人的脸上竟然有一双鲜红的眼眸！他在黑暗中狰狞地瞪向前方，像是一对血色的小灯嵌在面孔上。</p><p>       樱吓坏了，几乎张嘴就要尖叫，手边的楼梯门却猛地被人从身后死死碰上，紧接着她被用力地捂住了嘴巴，身体狠狠地被推到了墙边。</p><p>       樱惊恐地挣扎着举起手机向后砸过去，却在转身的刹那看清了来人的面貌。</p><p>        宇智波佐助飞快地抢下了她的手机，切断了电源，楼道内霎时一片漆黑。只是在光源消失前的最后一刻，他们认出了彼此。</p><p>       “宇智波……君……”樱颤声喊他，双手无意识地握紧了他的一条手臂。</p><p>      “……是你？”佐助的语气里含着一丝惊讶，他放开她，紧接着便有些恼怒，“你在这里瞎晃什么。”</p><p>     “我……我看到你进来了，所以……”樱老老实实地说道。</p><p>     “出去。”佐助在黑暗中皱了皱眉，反拽住樱的胳膊将她推向楼梯口，“沿着这里下去，赶紧回家。”</p><p>      “什么？”樱呆了呆，紧接着拖住他，“不行，你跟我一起走！”</p><p>      “你……”佐助没有料到她会阻拦，回头盯了她一眼，沉默了半秒后猛地甩开她，“别多事。”</p><p>      “什么呀！”樱着急了起来，“你不知道，那里面有……”</p><p>      “有什么我比你更清楚。”佐助忽然稍稍提高声音打断了她，语气中是不容置辩的压迫感。他急躁地回过身，拉开楼梯门走了进去。</p><p>        樱错愕一瞬后反应过来，扑上去抓住门把，却听到门内清晰地传来了一声反锁的声音。</p><p>       她整个人僵在原地，脑中一片空白。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十六章</p><p>夜幕降临，待售断电的写字楼中漆黑一片，唯有外间街道楼宇上的些许灯光从走廊尽头处的玻璃窗外投进来，照亮了窗台下的方寸之地。</p><p>佐助反手锁上楼道出口处的大门，转身立定。</p><p>四周静得出奇，仿佛之前从未有人出现过一般，然而少年却不敢放松警惕，视线在无光的楼道中来回扫视——原本应当隐藏在黑暗处的楼道构造此刻却在他的视野中清晰呈现——长廊边隔断的办公桌椅，陈旧却整齐码放的空纸箱，以及废纸篓里不知是谁没有带走的高尔夫球杆……片刻后他稍稍吸了口气，朝着被黑暗吞没的走廊深处试探着开口。</p><p>“……是我。”</p><p>突兀的话音飘荡在寂静空荡的楼道中，透着一股莫名的诡异。</p><p>佐助静静地站在原地，仿佛在等待着什么，双手在身侧暗暗握紧，指节凸处的皮肤紧绷而苍白。</p><p>周遭依然是毫无动静的空寂，佐助屏息片刻见无人回应，不禁微微皱眉，思索一瞬缓步走进对面空旷的办公室内，从纸篓中抽出一柄球杆。</p><p>少年低头掂握着金属制的球杆，似乎是暗暗憋了口气，再度开口：“我不想在这种地方打架，你到底在搞什么鬼？”</p><p>这次他稍稍提高了音量，语气含着显而易见的不耐。</p><p>然而只是这短短的一瞬间，少年眸光微凛，忽而反身跃起，超出常人的弹跳力使在他滞空的刹那堪堪避过了扑至身后的攻击，他在落地前双手抵住球杆两端猛地推了出去，将袭击者狠狠地击中。</p><p>对方朝前踉跄着两步，气急败坏地回身看过来。</p><p>前一秒还寂静无声的室内突然被火红的光源照亮，空气仿佛被点燃一般炽热，温度骤然上升。</p><p>佐助落回地面，侧身立定，单手将球杆握在手中，灼灼的热浪将他手中的金属烘得滚烫，可是少年站得笔直，纤长的杆身随着他抬高的手臂直直指向对面的人影，而佐助气势十足，仿佛此刻他握着的是一柄锋利修长的刀剑。</p><p>此刻他望着几步之遥外那个被包裹在红光中的身影，那人的肢体如同被鲜艳的火苗状的雾气浸泡着，浑身散发出可怕的灼热气焰，如同立在地狱业火之中。</p><p>佐助看不清他被遮掩在烈火光华中的五官，只隐隐瞥见对方一双瞳孔狭长的血色双眸在火光后森然逼视着他，以及那人影背后三条如兽尾般巨大的赤红光晕。</p><p>少年心头一跳，面上的神色有一瞬的松动：“……三尾？”</p><p>那个影子却在听到佐助的声音后，稍稍放低了身形，前肢触及的地毯顿时被熔得焦黑萎缩。而对方像是一只随时准备攻击扑杀的猛兽，发出沉重又瘆人的喘息声。<br/>又变棘手了。</p><p>佐助心中飞快地闪过这个念头，他深吸一口气，微微阖眼，下意识地便要迫使自己浑身的血液涌向眼球——<br/>“写轮眼虽然可以克制九尾，但使用的次数多了，会危害宿主性命。”</p><p>刹那间，有人的声音在佐助的脑海中浮现，骤然打断了少年的举动。佐助心中一凛，狠狠皱眉，将逐渐集中到眼部的意念驱退，原本有些泛红的双瞳转瞬间回归为深黑。</p><p>对面的影子却似是意识到自己的威胁减弱，发出一声嘶哑的低吼，迅猛地向前扑击出去，佐助闪身躲过，那影子却异常敏捷，一击不中随即又紧跟着佐助退开的方向扑了过去。</p><p>狭小的室内桌椅陈列，那影子掠过的地方，桌椅被他撕得粉碎，木板塑料崩裂发出刺耳的响动，碎屑浮在空气中，而那影子像一团迅疾的火苗在少年身后左冲右突，紧追不舍。</p><p>佐助灵活地闪避过几次攻击，勉力与对方拉开一段距离时忽然不再躲闪，他朝后迈开一步，握紧了手中的长杆向着扑袭而来的影子正面劈砍而去——</p><p>金属割裂空气带出尖锐的啸声，少年将他浑身的力量聚集到臂膀与腕间，狠狠地推出手中的长杆，与扑面而来的人影猛然撞击在一起！</p><p>两股冲力交汇的瞬间，佐助只觉得腕间剧痛，掌中长杆烫到了极致，焦灼感深深刺进了他的皮肤，他重重地朝后跌倒下去。</p><p>与以往每一次交锋都不同，这一次对方的力量前所未有的增大，佐助在倒地的瞬间忽然后悔自己一时心软，放弃了使用写轮眼，然而以此刻自己的人类之躯，却已经抵挡不住面前这个失控暴走的家伙。</p><p>对方扑到佐助身上，佐助只觉得脖颈间被尖利的钩状物体卡住，血液随着他被嵌裂的皮肤倏然涌出，少年又惊又怒，抬手去抓对方的前肢，低吼道：“白痴吊车尾，给我适可而止啊！！”</p><p>压在他身上的人影似乎有一瞬的怔楞，佐助尚未来得及喘气，忽而听见天花板上传来一声尖叫，紧接着通风口的百叶窗轰然脱落，有谁从上方落了下来，直直地坠在与佐助缠斗的红色身影背部。</p><p>佐助被这一击压得几乎吐血，却见那人迅速地爬了起来，淡粉色的长发在红光中被映成了橘子一般鲜艳的颜色，正是先前被佐助锁在楼道外面的樱。</p><p>“你怎么……”</p><p>佐助被少女的出现惊得有一瞬忘记了自己的处境，而樱也在起身时清楚地看清了正在掐着佐助脖子的人影。</p><p>女孩子呆呆地瞪圆了眼睛，和抬头朝她看来的血眸对视片刻，忽然又惊恐地尖叫起来，害怕地闭上双眼，朝着那人影一拳打了过去。</p><p>佐助尚来不及阻止，却觉得胸口蓦然一松，那原本压制住他的力量被推了出去，紧接着那团红影摔到了一边，一路上碰翻了三两桌椅，才在墙边停了下来。</p><p>那身影在红光中似乎是吃痛地扭动了两下，突然伏倒下去，身上涌动的光晕倏地收敛回他的体内，周遭转瞬间又暗淡了下来。</p><p>佐助捂着胸肋处坐了起来，不可置信地看了眼那人摔下去的地方，又转头看向身侧的少女。</p><p>此刻室内只有窗外照进来的浅淡月光，投在女孩子吃惊的面容上，她半张着嘴，愣愣地看着自己的双手，片刻后才喃喃地朝着佐助说道：“我……我……我没有很用力啊……”</p><p>佐助只觉脑中一团乱，叹了口气站起身，朝着刚刚被女孩子打晕的人影走了过去。</p><p>樱怔了一秒，也连忙站起来跟过去，想要出声阻止，却看到佐助已经蹲下身去查看对方的情况。</p><p>就着屋外暗淡的光线，樱忽然看清了被佐助翻过来的人影的面容——那是一个看上去与他们差不多大的少年，长了满头不听话的刺挺乱发，樱此刻于昏暗中看不清他的发色，却清晰地瞥见少年脸上横亘着的六道胡须状的细纹。他的衣服在战斗中已经变得又脏又破，佐助却似是松了口气，解开自己的外套扔到少年身上，随即坐在一边沉默不语。</p><p>樱倒在极度的震惊中回过神来，有些紧张地朝后退了退，强笑着说道：“那个……他……他到底怎么回事？”<br/>佐助微敛着眼睛，没有回答她。</p><p>樱只觉得思绪纷乱，脑子里旋转着各种乱七八糟的念头，她来不及细想又结结巴巴地说了下去：“难道说……是是是恶灵？妖怪？还是其、其他什么东西？”</p><p>佐助这次倒是抬眼看了过来，但樱觉得自己现在的模样一定傻透了，不由自主地缩着脖子窝在角落里，捏紧了拳头。</p><p>“都不是。”</p><p>片刻后佐助开口回答，他顿了顿，又补充道，“这家伙只是生病了。”</p><p>樱惊讶自己在这种时候脑子里冒出的第一个想法竟然是宇智波君的声音真好听，下一秒她就猛地摇头，一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，清脆的响声引得佐助又朝这边看了一眼。</p><p>樱的表情顿时有些僵硬。</p><p>“生病？”她扯了扯嘴角，强忍着心中的荒谬感说道，“其实……我……我家住在神社，所以我可以接受……虽然从来没见过……”</p><p>佐助听着女孩子没头没脑的话语，愣了一会才反应过来她是想歪了，忽而又有些无奈。</p><p>他一边将身边的少年拽起来，一边又淡淡地向樱开口：“你怎么会从通风口里出来？”</p><p>樱愣了愣，随即有些窘迫：“因为……你之前把我锁在门外的时候，我已经看见他了……我怕你有危险……”</p><p>佐助没有再说什么了。</p><p>两人相对无话，樱木木地看着佐助勉强将少年背起来，不由地有些恍惚。在此之前她从未想过自己与喜欢的少年会以这样的方式结识，少女幻想中的阳光花树微风全都没有出现，四周只有凌乱劈裂的桌椅墙板和飘着灰尘味的空气，宇智波佐助在她咫尺之距，脖颈上还留着战斗后的伤痕，方才的烈火与咆哮仿佛是一场奇怪的梦境。</p><p>樱却在心底深处隐隐发觉，自己似乎无意间撞破了什么秘密。</p><p>而她从未想过，正是这个秘密使得自己此后的半生时光都与面前的两个少年的命运相连在一起，从此成为无法割裂的羁绊。</p><p>直到佐助扶着昏厥的少年站起来时，她才在怔怔的出神中听见少年似乎是说了句。</p><p>“喂，过来帮一下忙。”</p><p>樱迷迷糊糊地应了声，起身走了过去。</p><p>……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十七章</p><p>昏迷的少年看着瘦弱，体重却是不轻。</p><p>樱费力地跟着佐助一起将他撑起来，正想顺势将少年的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，和佐助一人一边地抬着他下楼，佐助却借着她的助力直接将少年整个人背了起来。</p><p>樱心头一跳，下意识地“哎”了一声，少年的重量却已经全部压到佐助身上。</p><p>“怎么了？”宇智波佐助的声音在黑暗中听不出什么情绪。</p><p>樱却是期期艾艾地说道：“你……你刚刚……你背得动吗？要不还是我们一人一边……”</p><p>女孩子本想说自己方才从通风口跳下来，而倒在地上的佐助必然被压得不轻，不知道有没有受伤……但是话到嘴边又一阵心虚，于是演变成最后这句支离破碎的话语。</p><p>“不用。”佐助倒是拒绝得干净利落，说完就背着少年朝着黑漆漆的楼道外走了出去。</p><p>樱忙不迭地跟上，在佐助走向楼梯间时总算机灵了一把，抢上前替他把厚重的铁门拉开。</p><p>佐助淡淡道了声谢，随即又一言不发地背着少年沿楼梯往下走。</p><p>樱亦步亦趋地跟着，一时间也顾不得想别的，只是紧张地盯着佐助的步伐，生怕他支撑不住少年的重量摔倒。</p><p>楼外有些许的霓虹光影从楼梯拐角处透进来，一闪而过地照亮佐助沉默的侧脸，樱没有错过男孩子面上浅淡的疲惫，心中愈发担忧起来，在对方看不到的身后虚抬着双手，提心吊胆地提防着他摔倒。</p><p>然而直到外间挟着寒意的夜风骤然吹到她身上，樱才猛然回过神来，他们已经从断电的楼里走了出来。尚未来得及开口说些什么，一位保安装束的年轻男子从侧面快步走来，和他们撞了个正着。</p><p>对方似乎是诧异了一秒，猛地皱眉呵斥道：“你们这些小鬼在这里干什么！”保安的目光触及到佐助背上背着的昏迷少年，面上的神色又是变了一变，正想开口，却见那站立着的黑发少年朝着身边的女孩子低低说了声：“走吧。”</p><p>“啊？……啊，好的。”樱慌慌张张地应着，心中不安，在走过保安身侧时分外不好意思地急急鞠了一躬，以表歉意，“对不起。”</p><p>保安的视线却还停留在那昏睡的少年身上，有些狐疑地问道：“喂……那个人……”</p><p>樱心中叫苦，却还是一连声地保证道：“啊啊……他没事的，只是睡着了，不用担心！”</p><p>眼看保安依旧透着几分不信的神色，樱只觉得背后隐隐渗出了一层冷汗。从小到大她循规蹈矩，从未惹过什么麻烦，今晚的经历原本就超出了她的认识范围，心神尚未平静，又忽而面对这样的质疑，根本不擅长撒谎的少女只觉得头痛无比。此时此刻，她慌乱的心中却隐隐生出一个坚定的念头——佐助和那个少年的事情，绝对、绝对不能让其他人知道。</p><p>于是女孩子忽然拉下脸来，翠绿色的眼睛怀疑地瞪着那位保安，提高了声音抱怨：“大叔你好过分呀！我们都已经道歉了，为什么你还盯着人家看，你该不会有什么奇怪的企图吧！”</p><p>那位保安最多也不过二十多岁的年纪，被她突如其来的一嗓子喊得呆了一呆，随即便见周围行过的路人纷纷朝他投来异样的目光，顿时不自觉地涨红了脸：“你说什么！我哪里——”</p><p>樱却赶在他说完前一溜烟地超前跑开，追上了佐助。少年被她的动静引得回头看了一眼，倒正巧对上女孩子恶作剧得逞的鬼脸，她一边狡黠又抱歉地笑着，一边下意识地拉住他的胳膊，贴着他小声说道：“走走走，快走！”</p><p>佐助被她拖着加快了脚步，一转眼便汇入来往的人群中，再回头看时，早不见了那年轻保安的踪影。</p><p>佐助心里微微松了口气，忽然又想起了什么，转头看向樱。樱被他漆黑如墨的眼瞳盯着，心头猛地一跳，莫名只觉双颊发热，下一秒才反应过来自己还抓着佐助的胳膊，连忙像是被烫到一样放开。</p><p>正想开口道歉，佐助的声音却率先传到了她耳畔。</p><p>“现在几点了？”</p><p>樱愣了愣，连忙看了看手腕上的表：“快七点了。”</p><p>佐助点点头：“你回家吧。”</p><p>“诶？”樱愣了愣，着急起来，“可是他……可是他……”</p><p>樱一时也不知道该说什么，只是本能的放心不下，然而她心知自己和佐助也不过是今天才算正式接触，而对方及那个昏迷着的古怪少年显然是熟识的，哪怕他们在片刻之前还昏天黑地的搏斗过。</p><p>樱无意去窥探他人的秘密，但却隐藏不住心中的担忧，她不知道她现在转身离开的话，佐助和这个少年是否还会再起冲突，她也不知道那个少年究竟是不是像佐助所说的那样“只是生病了”，樱心中隐隐地觉得即便是“生病”，佐助也不会带他去医院的。</p><p>因为那实在不是“生病”两个字可以概括的景象。</p><p>正踌躇间，原本已经走远的佐助又调转脚步，朝着依然呆立在原地的樱走了过来。</p><p>樱脑中混乱一片，恍恍惚惚地看着少年一步步行到她身前立定，彼此距离相当靠近。樱下意识地抬眼，忽而发现佐助的个子正巧高过了她一头，少年那看似单薄的身躯在这般咫尺之距下竟露出几分压迫感。</p><p>他居高临下地看着她，眼里透出几分与年纪不符的凛冽与冰冷：“今天的事情，你就当作不知道，否则——”</p><p>樱呆呆地望着他，只觉得如此近距离的对视中，男孩子的眼睛好看得令她心醉。她沉溺在少年如子夜般漆黑的眼瞳中，并没有认真去听他说了什么，只是轻而怔愣地顺着他的话问道：“否则……否则什么啊？”</p><p>佐助却被她这直愣愣的反问弄得一时语塞，眼中故意作出的凶狠劲顿时褪去大半，浮现出一点真实的挫败和无奈。</p><p>他到底不过是个十五岁的少年，面对眼前这个可怜巴巴望着自己的同龄少女，始终也说不出什么狠心的重话。更何况——他的视线无意间掠过女孩子凌乱的头发和起毛的袖口，不期然地想起对方从通风口不要命地跳下来的事，于是想说的那些威胁便再难出口了。</p><p>最后佐助只是冷下一张脸，什么也没说地再度转身离开了。</p><p>只是在他背过身去的那一瞬，夜风骤起，直直穿过两边林立的高楼和来往的人群，猛地吹开了佐助身后那罩在昏迷少年身上的那件外衣兜帽。</p><p>借着路边明亮的灯光，樱此刻乍然看清，那少年一头不安分的短发竟是如阳光般灿烂的金黄色，衬着他昏睡的面容更加凸显出几分莫名的孩子气。</p><p>樱在不远处默然望着，心中淡淡地掠过一丝说不清道不明的感觉，仿佛是从骨髓深处牵扯而出的悸动，是一种融入血脉的熟悉感。</p><p>她顿了顿，忽而再度迈开步伐追了上去。</p><p>………</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十八章</p><p>宇智波佐助没有打车，也没有搭乘任何的交通工具，他就那样一路背着少年，一步步地穿过大街小巷，最后终于拐入了一条僻静幽深的街道。樱在他身后不远不近地跟着，不时地抬头四处打量着周围的建筑和路标，想要努力地记住来时的路，却也渐渐地感到紧张。T市八街九陌，即便是从小生长在此处的樱也从未尽览过这个城市，她的活动范围只有木叶町那一方天地，此时乍然步入一个完全陌生的环境之中，少女难免惴惴不安，只能紧紧地跟着前方的少年，以驱散心中的忐忑。</p><p>佐助似乎是对这条路相当熟悉，少年几乎没有停下过脚步，也没有如樱一般抬头张望。他轻车熟路地迈进街道中，很快便在一家小小的屋室前立定。樱躲在电线杆后，瞧着他轻轻推开屋外并未上锁的木门，似乎正要进入屋内之时，少年却忽而停下了动作，低声开口说道：“你要跟到什么时候？”</p><p>樱怔了怔，片刻后才恍然反应过来，佐助是在对她说话。</p><p>原来早就被发现了啊……</p><p>她尴尬地站在原地，一时间进退两难。</p><p>少年此时方才抬起头，朝着她的方向看过来。此时早已入夜，街道上零星伫立的路灯在夜色中不甚明亮，樱站得不算近，看不清少年面上的神情，踌躇一瞬，终于开始从电线杆后慢慢地挪了出来。</p><p>“我……”樱支支吾吾，不知如何开口，“抱歉，我没有恶意，我只是担心……”</p><p>此刻她朝前靠近了些许，清晰地望见少年在路灯黯淡的光线下似乎是皱了皱眉。他确实早就发现樱并未乖乖回家，而是跟在了身后，然而经历了先前的战斗，加之金发少年的重量压在身后，即便是佐助也有些淡淡的疲惫，他无心再去应付这个并不熟悉的少女。这片住宅区不算热闹，处在T市边缘地带，算得上十分偏僻，背着少年一路走来也并非易事，然而佐助生怕他会在途中醒来，不敢带他乘坐任何公共交通。</p><p>原以为女孩子会被一路渐趋荒凉的景象吓退，没想到她竟然真的大着胆子跟到了家门口，佐助一瞬间说不上是恼火还是郁闷——这到底是从哪儿冒出来的人，真是有够多管闲事的。</p><p>正欲开口呵斥对方，佐助忽而感到后背一凉，紧接着身后的少年似乎是无意识地哼了哼，一阵异常冰冷的气息随之袭上了自己的脖颈。</p><p>“不好。”佐助心中暗呼糟糕，顾不得还傻站在不远处的樱，急急推门冲了进去。</p><p>樱心知自己失礼，少不得要被对方一阵数落，却见佐助忽而神色一变，什么也没说便径直奔进了屋内。女孩子察觉到事态有变，咬了咬牙，也随之硬着头皮跟了上去。在推门而入的那一瞬间，她在匆忙中瞥见了屋外门牌上写着“海 野” 的字样。</p><p>“海野？”樱在心中在轻轻地嘀咕，“是那个金发男孩子的名字？”</p><p>她一面不着边际的好奇着，一面伸手格开就要碰上的大门，却在踏进前厅的一刹那呆住了。</p><p>从她脚下站立的玄关处开始，直到她目力所及的任何地方——随地乱扔的衣物，包装口散开的零食袋子，横七竖八的饮料瓶，甚至还有随意丢在地上的碗筷，樱目瞪口呆地立在门口，实在找不到一处可以落脚的地方。</p><p>女孩子呆立片刻，有些难以忍耐地想要转身离去，犹豫再三后暗自咒骂了一声，苦着脸踮脚跨过了客厅。</p><p>佐助却是根本顾不上这满屋的脏乱，急三火四地将少年背回卧房，靠床将他卸了下来，金发少年咕哝一声瘫倒在乱糟糟的被褥间，佐助随即起身四处翻找起来。</p><p>他记得针管和药剂瓶一直都放在床头柜第二层，这样的必用品一定要放在触手可及的地方，以防不测。然而当佐助拉开抽屉时，里面只有胡乱码放的漫画书和吃剩的半包薯片，佐助皱着鼻子扒拉片刻无果，心中蓦地无名火起。</p><p>此刻对方如果再次暴走，那即便是他也不知道能不能够应对，对方的症状显然比上一次更加严重了，可是为什么他生活的地方还是这样杂乱无章，没有半个照顾他的人？</p><p>佐助心烦意乱地翻箱倒柜，一转身却正对上一双凑到她眼前的手。</p><p>“你是在找这个吗？”樱不知何时跟了进来，摊开的手掌上正是一盒药剂瓶与包装严密的针管，“在在床底下。”</p><p>女孩子说着朝床脚歪了歪脑袋。</p><p>“……多谢。”佐助顾不得多说，一把抓过樱手中的物品站起来，随即又想到了什么，朝她招呼道，“帮我按住这家伙。”</p><p>“哦。”樱应一声，连忙上前，在佐助的指示下将瘫倒在床上的少年翻过身，而后伸手去按住对方的肩膀。手指甫一触及对方的肌肤，樱这才骇然察觉少年的身体冷得像冰，刺骨的寒意仿佛是从他躯体深处透出来一般，冻得樱不自觉地瑟缩了一下。她转而紧紧抓住少年的胳膊，对方臂膀上的肌肉硬得像是成块的石头，硌得掌心有些微微的发疼。</p><p>“右边胳膊的衣袖翻上去。”</p><p>佐助的声音传入耳中，樱忙不迭地照做，行动间佐助也已熟稔地撕开针管的包装袋，消毒、抽取药剂，又在眼前稍稍比看着针管的剂量，随即将细小的针头稳稳地扎进少年裸露在外的上臂肌肉中。</p><p>药剂被注射进少年身体的一瞬间，樱骤然感到原本在她手指间僵硬而抗拒的身躯放松了下来，金发少年原本苍白的面容又渐渐恢复了些许血色，转而神情变得平静安宁。</p><p>几乎是在须臾间便完成了注射，佐助仿佛也是安下了心，有些疲倦地跌坐在床边的地板上。</p><p>樱默然望一眼剧烈喘息着的佐助，起身将昏睡中的少年摆正了身子，又为他垫上了枕头，盖好被子，这才缓缓靠着床沿坐下。</p><p>少年此刻的睡颜一派天真，面上胡须般的纹路随着他细微的呼吸轻轻起伏，乍然望去像是蜷缩着的无害幼兽。樱无声地叹了口气，心中涌上一丝复杂的异样感。她虽年少懵懂，却也明白方才的那一瞬间，佐助完成了对少年的急救，也阻止了某种可能爆发的危险。</p><p>可是这个与他们看着年龄相仿的男孩子，他的身上到底发生了什么事，怎么会这样狼狈？樱想起之前进门时他家中空无一人，满地狼藉的模样，不禁猜测着少年是否无人照料，那他和佐助又是怎么认识的？少年身上的制服显然与佐助如出一辙，而木叶学园的学费相当昂贵，樱若非凭借聪明的脑袋全科第一才能考入而免除了学费，仅靠父母那些微薄的收入也绝对不可能将她送进这样的高等学校，那么这个无人照料的少年……难不成是什么有钱人家的叛逆小子？</p><p>樱近日看了不少情节离奇的肥皂剧，正异想天开间，忽而听见佐助冷不丁地开口：“喂。”</p><p>“嗯？”樱有些恍惚，过了好半天才反应过来，对方是在和她说话。</p><p>佐助却再度陷入了沉默。</p><p>樱正疑惑间，忽而瞥见而墙上的时钟竟已不知不觉间过了九点，而她正身处陌生少年的家中，与两个她并不熟悉的男孩子共处一室，甚至一起经历了常识无法解释的事件……樱自小乖巧听话，从未有过晚归的行为，一念及此，她猛地跳起来，不等佐助再度开口便急切地问道：“有电话吗？”</p><p>佐助怔了怔，伸手指向屋外：“客厅的沙发旁边……”</p><p>樱匆匆道了声谢便扑了出去。</p><p>佐助望着她风风火火蹦出去的背影，沉吟一瞬，也随之站起身拉开房门朝外走去。</p><p>待他绕过走廊到达客厅时，樱已经将沙发上的杂物拨开，挤在勉强能够容身的干净垫子上小心翼翼地抓着话筒。</p><p>“喂？”他听见女孩子细声细气地开口，“……叔叔，我是樱。”</p><p>“那个，叔叔，你可以不可以来接我一下，我在同学家呢……”</p><p>“呃，地址……这个……”樱有些为难地抬头，骤然望见立在一边的佐助，连忙按住话筒伸手胡乱比划着，“等一下啊，叔叔。”</p><p>索幸不远处有的桌上有金发少年胡乱丢下的纸笔，佐助上前撕下一张便签，将此处的地址飞快地写了下来，递给了正抓着话筒的樱。</p><p>女孩子满脸感激地接过，按着便签上的地址念了一遍，而后对话那头的人似乎又嘱咐了些许事项，樱乖乖点头听着，最后挂上了电话。</p><p>心中大石落地，樱伸了个懒腰站起来，一抬头才发现佐助仍旧站在不远处的桌边，正默然望着自己。</p><p>少年神情淡淡，眸光平静，漆黑的瞳眸无波无澜地聚焦在她身上，樱心头一跳，随即有些窘迫地收回伸展到一半的双臂，脸颊发烫地低下头，双手有些紧张地纠结在一起。</p><p>这一晚上发生了太多的事情，她甚至还未与身前的少年熟悉起来，便猝不及防地共同拥有了许多常识也无法解释的诡异经历。即便是多年后，樱忆及那个她与他们真正初识的这个夜晚，也不免为自己的勇气而感慨，正因为年轻无知，才会有那么多一往无前的胆量与精力。彼时的樱甚至从未想过自己这样冒失的行为会有怎样的后果与麻烦，那些她无法理解的奇怪景象又会否让她卷入更深的危机……此时此刻，女孩子心中只有纯粹的担忧与挂念，即便那只是两个与她尚且毫无干系的人。</p><p>最终还是佐助打破了沉默。</p><p>少年缓缓走到樱面前，低沉的嗓音于咫尺之距飘进了少女的耳中。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“什么？”樱恍恍惚惚地轻声开口，觉得心仿佛都要从胸腔中跳出来一般。</p><p>少年似是犹豫了一瞬，为难地问道：“你会做饭吗？”</p><p>樱呆住了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>